Hold Me Tight
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: After Theresa's dad tries to make her come home, things are back to normal. With Formal coming, nothing can go wrong. Until Brooklyn, Theresa's sister shows up; minor setback, but then Archie gets a personality change for the worse. JxT, AxA.
1. All You Need Is Love

Yay! I've joined the COTT writers club. Too bad it's probably not gonna go too well. Um, yes. One shot. J/T. Please read.

I do not own anything. Nothing at all. Probably not even the plot. I don't know. Song number 1 is Linger by Epica (Great band if your into the symphonic metal stuff...which a lot of people aren't.) Second song, like everyone knows. Home - Chris Daughtry and kind of song number 3 is All you need is Love, the Beatles.

**R&R**

* * *

"Theresa you're coming home. End of discussion. You're always complaining we never see enough of each other so you should be happy now. It's the best all-girls school in the area. You start Monday and I'll be at the airport to pick you up tomorrow." The phone line went dead.

"Bye to you too, dad." Theresa said to herself.

Tears began to pour down her face.

After a year **(A/N: I have no idea how long they've been there so I'm saying a year.) **of being with the other 6 "chosen ones" and being away from her father has finally come to an end.

She got up and opened her closet. She pulled out her suitcase, which she had brought everything in, and someone knocked on the door continuously.

"Theresa! I need advice! Badly! Open up, please! Are- are you crying?" Atlanta slowed down to listen better.

"Umm. No, I'm fine. You can come in." Theresa turned back to her suitcase and begun putting shirts, pants, shorts, skirts and everything else into the suitcase in a neat and tidy fashion.

"Archie- whoa. What's going on? Where are you going?" Concern filled Atlanta's voice.

Theresa turned to look at her friend. She thought about never seeing her again and suddenly broke into tears. "Theresa! What's wrong?" Atlanta screamed, loudly, and rushed over to her friend.

"What's going on up here?" "What's wrong?" The teams shouted outside of the room.

Jay shoved to the front of the group. "Theresa! What's wrong?

"Hey! What's going on up here?" Neil asks curiously, oblivious to everyone's screams, Theresa's tears and her suitcase.

Theresa watched through her tears as Jay walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"Theresa? What's wrong? Why are you packing all your things?" His voice was soft but also worried, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He was scared. He was scared he wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon.

Theresa looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She began to sob uncontrollably and hold onto Jay incessantly and tight.

Jay and everyone else in the room started at Theresa in shock and confusion.

Theresa slowly loosened her grip on Jay and forced herself to regain composure. She sat looking at her friends for a moment before finally speaking.

"I'm leaving" She said, holding back tears.

"WHAT?"

"I'm leaving. My dad is making me go back home to an all girls school. I guess he-" She suddenly stopped and let out a loud sob. She could feel the pain in her lungs from the sudden gasp of air. No matter how much it hurt she continued to let the tears spill out of her eyes.

No one could say anything. They just looked at each other with looks of sadness.

"But…you can't leave. The prophecy would be broken. We need you here Theresa. We need you on this team."

Theresa looked up shocked by who was the first to speak.

Archie continued, "You're an important part of this group. Not only that you're our friend." He paused and looked at Jay, before continuing once again. "We're not just going to let you leave, right?"

"Damn right! Theresa, you're like my little sister! No way am I gonna let you just walk away from here!" Herry said, finally comprehending the situation.

"Yeah! Theresa, who else can I turn to for advice? You can't leave me here. Alone. With all these guys! I won't let you. I'd go insane! Can't we talk to your father about this." Atlanta spoke. There had to be a way for her to stay.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Theresa responded in a bitter tone. "This is my dad we're talking about. That's not going to happen." She sighed deeply. The tears slowed and gently fell off her cheeks. Jay could only stare at her.

* * *

Theresa threw her last duffle bag into the backseat of her car. She turned around and saw 6 pairs of eyes staring at her solemnly.

The first person she hugged was Odie. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll miss you so much Theresa. Here." He handed her the PMR that belonged to her.

"Thanks." she said shakily. Next was Neil.

"I can't believe your leaving. But...what..who will defend me when there's a clothing issue going on. You're the only one who agrees with me that clothes are important in your image!" Neil began to freak out.

"I'm sorry. I really want to stay, but god know what my father would do if I didn't show up." She hugged Neil and walked over to Archie.

She made an effort to smile at him. "I'll miss you, Drama Queen." She let out a small laugh and hugged him gently. He quietly whispered in her ear. "And no matter what he says, Jay will too. He'll be missing you every second. We all know it." He laughed as they broke apart.

"Come here, little sis!" Herry said and she started walking towards him. He wrapped his massive arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Herry!" She wheezed out between coughs. "Oh sorry!" He sat her down on the ground and watched her take deep breaths.

"I'll miss you Theresa." Theresa wrapped her arms around him and much as she could and then backed away. She walked until she was in front of Atlanta. They looked at each other for a very long second.

Both Theresa and Atlanta broke into tears and hugged each other. Everyone looked to the ground silently. "Take care. Give the guys a smack for me when they're being stupid, okay?" Theresa said giving a tiny laugh, followed by more tears. "Okay. Visit us?" Theresa smiled at Atlanta.

"You know it." She hugged her friend, who was like a younger sister to her, once more before moving to their leader. She started into his eyes and began to cry again. She put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Jay returned the embrace and rested his cheek on the top of her head as only a few tears fell. He had to be strong, he's a leader. He told himself he'd see her again, but something in the back of his mind doubted that.

Theresa made herself to back away. She looked at him once again. "I'll miss you" she said simply. She couldn't take this anymore. The sooner she left, the easier it would be. She stood still trying to say something. What could she say?

_I'm going back to England now, by the way Jay, I love you_? That wouldn't go too well. She turned herself around and slowly got into her car. "I'll miss you guys so much. If anything happens just contact me."

"Bye Theresa." Atlanta said tears pouring down her face. Archie had his arms around her trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working.

"We'll miss you Theresa" They all said as she drove away.

Minutes later she was on the other side of town. She popped in an old CD that she rarely listened to.

_It feels so warm when you are near  
You are all I want to feel  
Tell me now is this for real?  
It's hard to breathe_

_We're all lost and travelled high  
cannot find my peace of mind  
When the sun will rise again  
We'll fly away_

_Take the stairs to the stars  
Wander long, travel far  
Someday_

_A summer breeze makes all of our winters freeze  
Autumn leaves  
There's no chance for spring's romance  
We linger on but leave the past behind us  
Old lovers live it all anew  
But chances are so few_

She hit the stop button as soon as the tears resurfaced. She turned it onto the radio station of latest hits. Songwriters write about anything these days.

"And here's number 12 on today's top 40. Chris Daughtry and Home"

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

She held in tears as the airport approached. She pulled over to stop and think. _Is this really right?_

_I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you._

She felt a sudden need to turn around. She looked back to the airport then she looked at the clock. She had only a few minutes to decide.

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want._

She hit the gas and pulled a sharp U turn and sped the way she came.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah. _

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

She continued to drive towards the brownstone weighing her decision. Her dad would surely flip, but was it worth it?

_Of course it's worth it._

She pulled into the driveway of the brownstone and ran up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. To her satisfaction it was Jay who opened the door.

"Theresa?"

She smiled and ran into his arms. She collided with his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Theresa!" Atlanta screamed. She used her speed to instantly appear before the psychic. Theresa moved from Jay to Atlanta in a hurry. Instantly the whole team appeared and hugged Theresa.

"But what about your dad? Is he going to do something rash or anything?" Odie asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah. I should probably call him. Excuse me. Herry, would you please..?" She asked as she pulled out her cell advancing towards the upstairs, specifically her room.

"Sure thing." He grinned, cracked his knuckles, and walked out to her car.

Theresa shut her door and dialed her father's cell. She waited for him to answer and tried to think of a perfect excuse.

"Hello?" He answered rushed. _Typical_. "Hi dad." She said hesitantly.

"Shouldn't you be on the plane already Theresa?" She took a deep breath. "Yeah, about that. Dad, try to understand. I can't leave this place. I just can't. They're like another family. I love you and I love them too. And I just..can't I just visit a lot? I love the school here. The education is perfectly fine. Besides, I need to learn to associate with males anyways. I can't stand the thought of an all girls school, dad. Please."

"Theresa, where are you?" He asked, the anger rising. "I'm at the brownstone. Dad, please don't make me leave."

"Theresa, you're coming home tomorrow. If you aren't here, I swear to god I will come and get you myself." He shouted through the phone. This struck a nerve in Theresa. "Dad, I'm like an adult. You can't control my life. I'm not a little girl anymore." She shouted back through the phone.

She could feel a presence outside her door. Herry set down all her luggage and walked away hearing her scream back to her father. "This is my choice, not yours."

"Theresa, you can't keep living so far away. It's not normal. It's takes a toll on your life. I just want what's best for you Theresa. Don't you understand that!" He continued screaming.

"Is it really what's best for my though. Don't you get it. I can take care of myself. I need my friends. This isn't your choice."

"Tomorrow, Theresa. Or else I'll be there." He finished and hung up the phone.

Theresa sat there, slack jawed. "Whatever then."

She threw down her phone and opened her door. She began to unload her clothes, acessories and everything else. Once she finished she let out a content sigh. She went out to the living room was and saw everyone gathered together.

"What's going on?" Theresa asked. All eyes turned to her and looked at her like she just asked who she was.

"It's Saturday, Theresa" Herry said.

Theresa smiled back at everyone. "I'll go get the popcorn." She said walking towards the kitchen. "I'll get the chips." Jay said and walked after Theresa. "Pop is mine!" Atlanta announces.

"I say we sleep out here. I'd be fun." Theresa said, really just not wanting to be alone. This could be their last night together but she'd do everything in her power to stay here. "I'm up for that. Let's do it!" Atlanta agrees holding two boxes of pop.

Theresa smile at her friend as she put the popcorn into the microwave. Jay suddenly came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you staying?" he asked quietly. She frowned for a moment before smiling and turning around to face their leader. "I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow." She said grinning at his confused look. He opened his mouth to say something but the microwave beeped before he let out a word. Theresa turns around and grabbed the first bag and emptied it into a bowl.

She walked around Jay who was dumbstruck in the same spot for a minute until he finally went to do his job of getting the chips.

Archie and Odie set up blankets and pillows in front of the tv for the night. Jay walked in juggling 3 bowls of chips, each with a different kind. He set them down on the coffee table that had been pushed aside.

"Hey guys, what movie are we watching exactly?" Theresa called from the kitchen. She poured more popcorn into a bowl and walked out with the two bowls she had.

"Well it's between 'One Missed Call' and this movie Archie picked." Herry said finishing the sentence with an unimpressed tone.

"Why? What is it?" Theresa asked. "It's called Across the Universe. It's supposed to be really good. Especially if you like the Beatles." Archie said as-a-matter-of-factly. Theresa's face lightened up. "Oh my god! I've wanted to see this movie. I heard it was good too!" She rambled getting excited.

"No! No, no, no, no. No. I'm not watching some old-fashioned movie." Herry objected.

"Oh come on Herry. Lighten up. Besides after today's emotional rollercoaster, I'm not in the mood for a thriller. Just not feeling it." Theresa said.

"You sure that's why you don't want to watch One Missed Call, Theresa? We're not scared are we?" Archie grinned.

"What? No! I just don't want to watch it. Hey, I'm on your side here, remember." He laughed and turned to Atlanta. "So it's 2 to 1. What's your vote?" Atlanta stood in the thinking position when Neil suddenly stomped in.

"No! I can't sleep on the floor. Do you know what that does to you? I at least need to sleep on the couch. Hmph." Neil complained. Everyone stared at him. "Wha-aat? I need to take care of my precious body and hair."

"Fine, I'll move the couch. You whiny little-" Herry started, but stopped when he saw Jay giving him a look. He began to move the couch and everyone gathered into the living room.

"One Missed Call." Atlanta said grinning. She walked over to Herry and hi-fived him.

Archie gave her a competitive look. "Fine then. It's two and two. Theresa and I...Theresa. Theresa, get over here!" Archie said frustrated. He was not going to lose this time.

"Huh? Sorry what was happening?" Theresa asked. "We're deciding on which movie to watch. You're on my side. Now who else wants to watch Across the Universe?"

"You know, this could be really simple. We don't actually need sides. Okay you guys. Hands up. Who wants to watch One Missed Call?" Theresa said out loud to everyone.

Herry and Atlanta shot their hands into the air. "Okay and who wants to watch Across the Universe?" Theresa said, putting her hand in the air along with Archie.

"It's not that I want to watch Across the whatever, I just don't want to watch the freaky one. Scary movies aren't good for my skin. If I get scared.." Neil started but was cut off by Archie. "Neil, which one would you rather watch?" He said impatiently.

"The one with the strawberry." He said and walked to the couch he was to sleep on. Odie put his hand in the air, followed by Jay.

"Majority rules! Across the Universe it is! Haha!" Archie said triumphantly. Atlanta began to pout, she hated losing, but what she hated more was losing to Archie.

"Oh come on Lana. It can't be that bad. The Beatles. Plus," She paused and leaned in to whisper to her red-headed friend, "Jim Sturgess is pretty damn good looking." She said, giggled and walked over to the layers of blankets sprawled across the floor.

Herry grudgingly put the dvd into the dvd player and grabbed the remote.

Neil was on the couch staring at himself, Archie was on the outside, followed by Atlanta. Beside her was Theresa, beside her was Jay. Odie was next to Jay and Herry was on the outside as well so he could have more space.

They began to watch the movie and slowly each of them drifted into sleep.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Theresa slowly woke. She looked around the room and saw the movie was still playing. She looked around and saw she was the only one awake. She watched the movie by herself. As Jude from the movie started to sing she got goose bumps.

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

She heard shifting beside and looked to her right.

"What are you doing awake, Theresa?" Jay asked sleepily. His messed up hair, tired eyes and the sleepy tone in his voice made her smile. There was no way she was getting taken away from him. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness. What if she would be. She would go kicking and screaming and find a way back to her friends.

Jay could see the outline of her face. Her nose, her mouth and her eyes, which were lined with glass. A tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Theresa, what's wrong?" He whispered to her, moving slightly closer. "My dad said if I wasn't at the airport by tomorrow, or possibly today depending on what time it is he'd come and get me. I'm scared of what he'll do." She admitted letting two tears slowly fall. Jay pulled her small body next to his and moved small strands of hair out of her face. "I won't let anything happen to you Theresa. I promise."

She put her head under his chin. "It's not me I'm worried about though." She sighed sadly.

"How about," Jay lifted her face so he was staring into her eyes, " we get some rest and deal with this after we wake up?"

Theresa smiled at him. "Okay." She got herself into a comfortable position. "And Theresa," Jay said. She raised her head once again and looked at him questioningly. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here. For you." He said gently and with compassion. "Thanks." She said back. She leaned forward until their lips met gently. The kiss depended slightly as Theresa wrapped her hands in his hair and Jay softly caressed the small of her back. The kiss broke and they smiled at each other and fell back asleep.

No matter what would happen they knew they'd find a way.

_All you need is love._

* * *

Gah! Sorry that I suck at fluff! It's..well it's better then my other story but it's not too great. But if anyone wants I could 

A) Do a sequal

B) Do a prequel(which would be rather difficult)

C) Leave it be

or D) Continue it so that it's a story

Pretty Please review.


	2. Revolution?

Hola, this is Jack-Sparrow-Love, back in action with a new name.(MichaellaLoe, I needed an upgrade on that old name)

Anyways down to business, Hold My Tight will be continued(Yay!!). Though, I'll let you all know there might not be any Cronus stuff, maybe a little but don't hold your breath for any huge fighting scenes because..well you've got a good chance at dieing.

I'm putting a lot of effort to write some good A/A scenes. This chapter didn't go well, but I had to get the Theresa situation out of the way. And I've got ideas for what's happening next, so there will be more.

I have to say thanks to you guys, as well as sorry. Thanks because I love all the reviews and sorry because this is REALLY long. And yes, I'm finished with that.

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah. I sadly don't own this show or it's characters, however I own Nike and Dolce and Gabanna. Hahaha, bullshit. I own none of those. I'm poor. I don't own the Hills, The Real World, Maui Fever or My Super Sweet 16. Or Christmas...don't own Christmas. End disclaimer.

* * *

Atlanta woke up and looked Archie in the face. "What a nerd." She whispered to herself. He was snoring slightly and had bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth. 

Atlanta sat up and looked at everyone else around her. Herry was sprawled out with his teddy bear under his right arm, snoring loudly. Odie was curled into a ball, sleeping quietly. Neil was sleeping on the couch with his mirror still in hand.

She looked beside her and observed her friend wrapped in the arms of their leader. She grinned at the small smiles on each of their faces.

"Ugh.." Archie slowly sat up beside Atlanta. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the drool off his face. "Whoa. What's with them?" He asked pointing to Theresa and Jay.

"No idea. It's kind of cute though. And about time! Jeez." Atlanta said back to him.

"What's going on?" Herry asked, sitting up and looking around the room. "Shh.." Atlanta scolded. "Don't wake them all up."

"Sorry." Herry said, not really caring too much. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Whoa!" He yelled. He stepped in the empty bowl of popcorn and fell forward to the ground.

'THUD'

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Neil shot up, screaming in a high pitched voice. Odie screamed along with him and looked around him, terrified.

Theresa let out a small yelp and sat up, along with Jay. Jay tightened his grip around and looked around to find the cause of the sound. Realizing he was still holding Theresa, he let go.

Atlanta cringed at the loudness in the room. "Ow!" Herry exclaimed, and stood up gripping his knee.

"You okay, man?" Archie asked him, trying to hold back a laugh. Atlanta elbowed him, though she was barely able to contain her own laughter. Atlanta fell to her 'bed', hand on her stomach, laughing.

Soon everyone, minus Herry, began to laugh.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it." Herry said. He walked over to the door, while everyone continued to laugh. He opened the door and looked at the man in front of him. "Is Theresa here?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah, you're her dad right?" Herry asked, forgetting the thick conflict between Theresa and her dad. Theresa heard Herry ask the question and stiffened with her eyes wide.

"You okay?" Jay asked.

"Um..I don't know." Theresa stood up and walked to the door. "Daddy." She said scared. Herry slowly backed away from the two. "Theresa, get your things, now." He said firmly. "Um.." She said, quietly and unsure of herself. "No."

He looked at her, shocked. He opened his mouth to yell at her when she cut him off. "Can't we just talk about this, please?" She begged, fearing his wrath.

"Fine. I'll be waiting in the car." He said and walked out. Theresa shut the door and turned around. Everyone was staring at her worriedly.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I can be persuasive." Theresa said walking to her room to change. She quickly changed into an outfit and walked out of her room. She opened the front door and said, "I'll see you guys later." She walked out and shut the door. "Hopefully."

* * *

"You up for a run?" Archie asked Atlanta. "You ready to lose?" Atlanta asked back. She dashed to her room and changed into her running outfit. 

Within seconds Atlanta returned. "See you guys later." She called, opening the door and exiting the brownstone with Archie.

"Do you think Theresa is gonna stay?" She asked solemnly.

"I hope so." Archie said, with the same tone as the huntress. "But let's not think about it. This is Theresa we're talking about, she usually gets her way, right?" Archie said, trying to lighten to mood. "Right." Atlanta replied and took off running. _At least, I hope you're right._

Archie caught up and was just behind her. "Ha! You're getting better." She said while running. Instantly she picked up her speed and gained a bigger lead **(A/N: Oooh I'm a poet)**. Archie pushed himself harder to catch up, but he couldn't catch her. They ran until Atlanta reached the park. Archie followed shortly after.

"I told you I'd win." Atlanta said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah." Archie said, annoyed. "I'll beat you sometime." He said, sitting on the park bench.

"Sure you will." Atlanta sarcastically replied, sitting next to him. She observed the area around her. There were still birds flying around, even as winter was drawing near**(A/N: I heard New Olympia was somewhere in Canada so, there is snow in my story)**.

Both began looking at everyone around them. Couples walking hand in hand, staring at eachother lovingly. Suddenly things started to get awkward between the two.

_Okay, now is when you say something! _Archie thought to himself. His mind went blank the harder he though. _C'mon! Anything! _

"Christmas." Archie said suddenly. Atlanta looked at him strangly. "Aren't you just excited for Christmas?" He asked, trying to cover up the outburst. _Smooth move, Archie._

"Very. All the good food." Atlanta said with a sparkle in her eye. "And the presents." Archie said.

"Presents! One of the best parts." Atlanta said happily. "What else is there?" Archie asked.

"Snowball fights. I don't get why everyone hates winter." Atlanta said. "Probably because it's cold and you get sick." Archie said, his voice monotonous.

"Obviously! Dork." She said while punching his arm. "But still, there's so much stuff you can't do in the summer. Skiing and snowboarding, skating, snow angels, hot chocolate-" She ranted until Archie interrupted her.

"You can still have hot chocolate in the summer. You still eat ice cream in the winter, don't you?"

Atlanta looked at him, trying to prove him wrong without lieing. "Ha. See?" Archie said proving his point. "Still, winter is just as great as summer."

_Thank Zeus Theresa isn't here. She'd say 'You just love winter because it's a reason to snuggle with Archie.' _Atlanta thought, remembering when Theresa used that excuse on Jay. Whether Theresa was actually cold or not, she didn't really know, but it worked. Still, no matter how many times Theresa told her to do it, she wouldn't.

Atlanta suddenly got upset, fearing it would be the first winter without Theresa. Archie regarded Atlanta's upset look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. Atlanta looked at him, amazed with how caring he was being. "I-I just..hope this isn't going to be our first Christmas without Theresa."

"Atlanta, don't worry about it." He said, unsure of what the outcome would be with Theresa and her father. "Let's head back. Maybe she's already there." He said gently, standing up. "Okay." She said. They both walked through the park, enjoying every second of each other's company.

* * *

"Why don't we have any food here?" Herry asked, opening every drawer there was. "Well, maybe because you ate all of it last night!" Neil said, not taking his eyes away from his mirror. 

Jay was sitting on the couch by himself, not really watching the tv, rather flipping through the channels endlessly. He stopped on a random show that he didn't care about. He looked around at his teamates doing what they always do. Somehow though it felt different. Atlanta and Archie were out on their usual run, Herry was eating food and Jay couldn't say that wasn't normal. Odie was on his computer, playing his favorite video game and Neil sat on the couch staring at himself.

He thought about the missing pyschic, who usually would be sitting on the other side of the couch, reading a magazine or out shopping. He hated the fact that he couldn't stand it when she wasn't in his sight. _And now she might stay like that. Ways away._

He began thinking about his memories with her and about how everything would be so different. He thought about when they first met. He thought about the time she tried to make breakfast. He remembered that day clearly. He was sleeping until he woke up to Theresa screaming and the smoke detector going off. Naturally, he jumped out of bed and ran to her aid.

He laughed to himself. He couldn't forget the sight. Theresa pouting furiously, dark smoke rising from the pan and the smell of a burning, black pancake. _"I wanted to make you guys breakfast."_

Abruptly, the door opened. Everyone turned their heads to see Atlanta and Archie walk in. "Hey guys." Atlanta said, happier then she was before. Atlanta and Archie sat down on the loveseat, awaiting Theresa's return.

"Dude, what are you watching?" Archie asked, confused. Jay looked at the tv, to find out. _The Hills? Oh my god.._

"Uh..I guess I'm watching The Hills." Jay said, slowly. _Of course! I had to land on the worst show._ "Please tell you're not actually watching this." Archie said. "Yeah Jay, this isn't really your style. I pictured you as more of a Maui Fever/ The Real World type of guy." Atlanta said sarcastically.

"No, I'm more of the Super Sweet 16 type. Give me a break. I was going through and just stopped because nothing was on." Jay said. "And you couldn't find anything better then this? Give me the remote." Archie said disbelieving. Jay tossed him the remote and he began to go through the channels.

"Jeez, is there nothing decent on?" Archie asked outloud, to no one. He continued going through channels until the door opened again. Theresa entered and shut the door behind her back. Everyone turned around stared at her waiting for her to speak. She had been with her father for nearly 2 hours, clear sign she put up a fight.

Theresa took a deep breath. "Well-"

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. Will she stay or will she go? Ok, chapter 2 was between this or a really bad chapter with cronus in it. I chose this. Umm what else can I say? 

The pancake story(which was random but I had to put it in) was inspired by myself. I burnt a grilled cheese yesterday. It still tasted good though, the black parts gave it a twist. And I just pictured Theresa doing something like that.

Please R&R! Luv you guys.


	3. All Together Now

Hey guys! Again it's time for thanks and sorrys..sorries. Oh well.

Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm happy you enjoyed the pancake story, and everything else. Sorry, for the suspense, I just had to. Now is when things kick in...sort of. 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Class of the Titans, don't own Across the Universe, don't own any of the ice cream flavors, don't own all you need is love, sexy back, don't stop the music, bottles of beer song or the song that gets on everybody's nerves, don't own the "Yadda, Yadda", but dear god do I love saying it and that's all.

* * *

Theresa took a deep breath. "Well it looks like I'm here to stay." Theresa said, proudly. "Oh Thank Zeus!" Atlanta shouted, overpowering everyone else's exclamations. Atlanta ran over to Theresa and gave her a hug. 

"Wow." Theresa said after Atlanta let go. "That was kind of painful." Theresa complained, rubbing the places on her arms where Atlanta's had crushed. 

"Aren't you guys gonna hug me? Is that all I get, a sigh of relief?" Theresa said sarcastically, but no one seemed to take it sarcastically except Neil. He stood up, looking in his mirror while everyone joined in for a group hug. 

"You know Theresa, the world doesn't revolve around you. Just some words from the wise." Neil said, disinterested. "Sorry Neil, I forgot that was your job, having the world revolve around you." Theresa said, unimpressed. "You better believe it!" Neil said. 

Theresa sat down and told the group "minor details" of the argument between her and her dad. An hour later she had finally finished. Sitting cross-legged look around at her friends she said, "I want ice cream." 

Everyone looked at her confused. "I thought you girls ate ice cream when you were depressed." Archie said, confused. Atlanta glared at him and hit his arm. "Don't mock us. Ice cream is ice cream. And I want some as well." Atlanta said, standing up along with Theresa. 

"I'm hungry. Let's go!" Herry said, standing as well. "Fine." Everyone agreed. 

They put on their jackets, mitts and other items to face the coldness. 

"It's cold." Theresa said, wrapping her arms around herself. Atlanta laughed from behind her. "Is it really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, it really is." Theresa replied and glared at her friend. "It's like winter! Jeez." She complained. 

Theresa reached out her hand, wrapped in a large multi-colored **(A/N: Even though I am a Canadian, yes I still spell it that way.)** mitten, and turned up the volume on Herry's radio. 

"I'm bringing sexy back.." Theresa starting singing outloud. "Yeah." Atlanta added. Both girls continued screaming out the words to the song. "Them other boys don't know how to act." "Yeah!" 

"No." Herry intervened, turning the radio off. Theresa and Atlanta gawked at him. "Hmph." Theresa crossed her arms, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. The team sat in silence until Theresa starting singing again. 

"Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music." Herry glared at her. She instantly stopped and continued pouting. 

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety nine bottles off beer." Atlanta started, seeing how much it annoyed Herry. Theresa joined in after. "Take one down, pass it around. Ninty eight bottles of beer on the wall." They sang happily. 

"Shut up!" Herry yelled. "What's with you guys?" Archie asked. 

"Is it wrong to have fun? I mean all we're doing is singing. Herry is the one being rude." Theresa protested. "Well, I'm sorry I don't want people singing annoying songs in my truck. It gets on my nerves." 

"Ha, that gets on your nerves? This will get on your nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" 

"Uh-oh." Odie said. Theresa continued watching Herry, taking a long pause. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes." Theresa sang, Atlanta joining in after. 

"Are you-" Herry started but was cut of by their singing. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" 

"We're here!" Herry exclaimed, clearly annoyed. Jay opened the door and pushed himself out of the truck. Before he could turn around to help Theresa out, not that she needed it, she had jumped out and landed gracefully in front of him. "You probably shouldn't annoy Herry that much, he's had a rather bad day." Jay said, only half meaning it. 

"Did we run out of food?" Theresa asked, laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm just so...excited." She said, walking beside him into the ice cream parlor. "For what?" 

"Well, many things. Christmas! Christmas is coming." "Theresa, it's mid October." Jay said, grinning. "Well, you have to do early Christmas shopping, Jay. Continuing, I'm excited for Winter Formal. I'm excited for, well staying here with you guys. I'm also excited for mint chocolate chip ice cream." She finished, running ahead to the counter. 

"Cone or bowl? Cone or bowl? Guys are we staying?" Theresa asked excitedly. "Why not." They all agreed. "I can get y'all an ice cream platter." The lady at the counter said. She had deep blue make up, blonde hair and was in her early forties, at least. 

"Ice cream platter? What kind of a name is that?" Neil asked. "It's a bowl of different ice creams, kind of like a platter. Your choice." 

"Ooh, yeah. Let's get that guys. Then we can all try different types." Said Atlanta. "Yeah. Okay, we'll have some mint chocolate chip." Theresa said, moving to the side for everyone else to order their type of ice cream. "You're a mint girl?" Archie asked, giving her a weird look. "Oh yeah!" Theresa said with dignity. "Why?" Archie asked. Theresa scoffed at him, looking around the nearly deserted ice cream parlor. 

After everyone got a different type, Herry carried the bowl over to a booth. Archie kept a watchful eye on him as he carried it, making sure he didn't eat it on the way there. 

"Okay, so what is this?" Theresa asked, putting the spoon in her mouth with an unknown flavor. "Nutty Coconut." Archie said as she bit down on multiple pieces of peanuts. "Why would you order this?" She gagged. 

"Hey, don't dis the nutty coconut!" He said, pointing his spoon at her. Bits and pieces of ice cream and nuts flew into her face. "Oops." 

"Thank you so very much!" She said angrily, while picking a sticky nut off of her face. She then picked up a cherry by the stem. After pulling the red cherry off in her mouth she threw the remaining stem back at Archie. 

"Ow, my eye!" He screamed, covering his eye. Theresa instantly became concerned and guilty. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked frantically. The last thing she needed to do was blind her best friend's crush. Archie sat up laughing, pulling his hand away from his eye. "Hahaha, Drama Queen." He took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in his mouth. 

"That was so not nice, Archie." Atlanta scolded while elbowing him. Herry stuck his spoon in to bowl and pulled it up empty. "Aw, man. It's all gone." He said, upset. "Well, I'm tired. It's been a long, long day." Theresa said, stretching as she stood up. 

"Yeah, what exactly did your dad say?" Odie asked. "Ha, I wasn't even paying attention." Theresa said walking towards the door. Everyone followed. "What if it was like, I'm about to die you need to take care of the house, type of deal?" Neil asked. "That's not even funny, Neil." Jay said. 

"Well, you never know. A psycho god of time planning to take over the world isn't funny either." Neil argued, looking at himself in the mirror. "That's probably the best argument Neil's ever put up." Atlanta whispered to Archie and Theresa, causing them both to laugh.

* * *

Atlanta opened the door and turned the lights on. "Come to think of it, I'm tired too." "Yeah, me too." Archie said, yawning. "Well, I'm not. I slept fine last night." Neil said, proudly. 

"That's because you slept on the couch." Theresa said. "Speaking of which, where's my teddy bear anyways?" Herry said, looking around the floor. "Since when were we talking about teddy bears?" Archie whispered to Atlanta who replied with a shrug. "No offence by this Herry, but don't you have, like, five of them?" Theresa asked. 

"Well, at least I don't have to use Jay as a substitute." He fought back. Theresa and Jay both blushed a deep red. "And besides, George is my favorite!" 

"Check under the couch, Herry." Odie said. "Oh." He picked up the dust covered teddy bear. "Ew, when was the last time under there was cleaned?" Archie asked. Everyone looked at the bear with disgusting faces. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. I have to work tomorrow. And God knows how busy it's going to be." Theresa said.

"Yeah, a month before winter formal. Pretty much has 'snobby-bitches' written all over it." Atlanta said, walking up to Theresa. "Goodnight. I'm happy you're staying." 

"Me too." Theresa replied. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed too now that I've found George." Herry said walking towards the stairs. "Me too." Odie and Neil both said. "Goodnight guys." Jay said. "You too." 

As Odie, Neil and Herry marched up the stairs, Jay wrapped his arms around Theresa's waist and kissed her cheek. "Welcome back." he said causing Theresa to smile. "I don't even want to imagine what it'd be like to have to leave." Theresa said, hugging him. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Theresa." He said, watching her leave. "Crap! Atlanta!" Theresa said, running up the stairs to Atlanta's room. "Psst! Lana, open up!" Theresa whispered, banging on the door."What?" Atlanta asked, with a hint of anger in her voice. "Big news! Let me in, already." Atlanta quickly opened the door. "What type of news?" She asked, walking to her bed. Theresa followed happily. "Big!" She said while laying on her stomach with her feet in the air. 

"Oh yeah, I've got a small story to tell you too." Atlanta said, joining Theresa on the bed. "Okay, you first." Theresa said. "Okay, well we were in the park and we were talking about Christmas and I got sad because I was scared you wouldn't be here for Christmas. And he did the chin thing!" Atlanta said in one huge breath. "No way! The lift the chin-stare into the eyes thing?" Theresa said excitedly. "Uh-huh." 

"Oooooh! He so likes you Atlanta. See, this is much more fun when you're not being completely oblivious!" Theresa said smiley. "Oh shush up. What about you? What was with this morning?" Atlanta asked. Theresa tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Jay.." Atlanta clued her in. "Oh. Yeah, that's where everything starts." Theresa said, finally understanding. "Oh man, this sounds long." Atlanta said, getting herself into a comfy position. 

"Sort of. You ready?" She asked, now sitting up. Atlanta nodded swiftly. "Okay, well everyone was asleep except me so I started watching Across the Universe by myself and the guy was singing 'All you need is love' and then I got really sad. And then Jay asked me what was wrong because I was crying. And I told him about my dad and how if I wasn't at the airport he'd come and get me. Yadda, yadda, yadda." 

Atlanta listened intently waiting for the big parts to come. "And he told me not worry about it and he like pulled me closer. And then he did the hair out of the eyes things." Theresa said trying to regain breath. "Like, he, your hair. Ooooh! Then what?" "Okay, then he was like 'no matter what happens 'Ill always be here for you.' then I said something, probably thank you, but then.." 

"What?" Atlanta asked after a long pause. "We kissed." "WHAT!!" "uh-huh." 

"What kind of kiss. Was it the heated, fast one. Was it a slow one. Was it a peck. Come on, I need more info!!" Atlanta said. "You know the one when you slowly lean in until BAM, then it gets deeper, then it ends. It was that one." Theresa said. Both girls sat in silence. 

"Eeeeek!" They both yelled, acting like immature teens which are what they mostly were at the moment."Oh my god. And you're telling me this now? Wait. Oh my god, that explains this morning. I was wondering what was going on. You think he's gonna ask you to the dance?" Atlanta ranted. "I hope so. Man, all that story telling and yelling got me rather tired." Theresa said, yawning. "Me too." Atlanta said laying down on her back. "G'nite!" Theresa said, standing up to leave. "Bye." Atlanta said shortly, already half asleep. 

Theresa walked into her room and laid down_. Thank the gods I'm not leaving_. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, happily.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for how long that took. But that was a fill in chapter. Next one I know what's going on. Woo-hoo to knowing what's going on. Yeah, as for Atlanta, I hope I didn't make her to girly. But I mean really, two girls filled with ice cream at night, you get hyper like that. Don't worry, she'll be stubborn during dress shopping and stuff. Anyways. One question for you guys.

An evil sister or no evil sister?

I like writing with bitchy characters so I'm kind of leaning towards the evil sister, but I write to make you guys happy :)

RxR

Signed, MichaellaLoe.


	4. Two of Us

* * *

Hello! Before end of Easter break, as promised. Thanks for the reviews!! Anyways, hope you all like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, or Saw IV or whatever number. Or vocal ranges... But I do own Brooklyn.

* * *

Theresa was in her room doing homework. For some reason unknown to her she couldn't quite focus on her school work. _Something is wrong._ She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Theresa said, turning around to face the door. The door opened and revealed Jay standing there. "Hey." "Hi. What's up?" She asked, leaning back in her chair slightly. Jay momentarily paused. _Shit, what did I come here for? OH!_ "Movie's about to start. Are you coming?" He asked. Theresa looked back at her homework. _Ah, screw it._

"Yeah." She stood up and walked out of the room. "Wait what are we watching?" She asked, pausing as she went down the stairs.

Archie appeared out of nowhere, "The Saw IV!" He said cheerfully. Theresa paled but continued walking. _This will be a disaster._

* * *

_Well that was a completely embarrassing and terrifying! _Theresa thought while walking into her room. _Not only was I on the verge of vomiting, and the screaming and crying, Archie had to be a dick. At least everyone else was nice to me. _

After she put her pajamas on her cellphone rang. She picked it up and looked at the number. _Daddy._ "Hi dad." Theresa said. As he began talking she listened carefully. "Say what?" Theresa said disbelieving. "I said your sister is coming to visit you. She'll be there tomorrow. I have to go now Theresa. Bye honey."

Theresa sighed to herself. She laid herself down on the bed and fell asleep.

_Buzz - Buzz_

Theresa woke up the the most annoying sound in the world. _Oh yeah, it's Monday. Stupid school. Oh yeah, my newly-found sister is coming today._ She walked to the other side of the room and turned the alarm clock off. She walked out of her room and took a quick shower. After she dried off, she put her clothes on and walked into the kitchen, deciding not to tell everyone of her sister.

Everyone was awake except Neil, who was still in the shower.

"Aw, man. I was getting excited to pour water on you and wake you up. How did you remember to set your alarm?" Archie said. "Note to self: always set alarm clock." Theresa said. She walked over to the fridge to look for food. She picked up a yogurt cup and opened it. "Oh dear goodness that's awful!" She exclaimed after smelling it. Herry came over and smelt it. "It's been expired for about a month." He said matter-of-factly. Everyone began to laugh.

"Ok, well screw breakfast then. I have to finish getting ready!" Theresa said running up the stairs. She ran a brush through her hair and ran downstairs and applied a small amount of make up to her face. As she passed the bathroom she banged on the door and yelled "Neil, hurry up. You've got like 5 minutes!"

The 6 teens were talking to each other in small groups when Neil came down. "I'm here!" He said smilling. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Finally, let's go." Herry said

* * *

Theresa and Archie were in music class listening to the teacher's lecture. _God, this is boring. I mean how do notes and lectures on the most random things help you in music? And I'm hungry. Stupid expired yogurt! Oh well, lunch in 20 minutes...that's sooo long. _Theresa ranted to herself. She looked to her right, where Archie was sitting drawing doodles on a piece of paper. She wrote on her notebook and showed it to Archie.

_U askin Lana 2 Formal?_

He picked up his notebook as well and wrote back._ Might as well do something productive. _He thought. He began writing a reply. He showed it to her once the teacher turned around again.

_Dunno. Y? U askin Jay?_

She gave him a funny look. "That's not an answer." She whispered. "Theresa. Would you like to name all the voice ranges there are?" The teacher asked. _No. _"Uh..Soprano, Mezzo-soprano, Alto, Tenor, Bass...um. Oh, Baritone." Theresa said. "You're missing one." The teacher yelled. _God, I hate her. _Theresa thought to herself. "Um.." She rambled, recounting with her fingers. Archie raised his notebook again.

_Countertenor_

"Uh, countertenor?" She said, making it sound more like a question. "Right." The teacher said and continued writing notes on the board. Theresa mouthed a thanks to Archie and began copying down notes until the bell rang.

"I hate her.." Theresa said to Archie. They walked down the hall to the cafeteria. "I find her entertaining, mostly because she's just got it out for you." He laughed. "That's exactly why I hate her." Theresa grumbled.

"Seriously though. Are you?" Archie asked. "Am I what?" Theresa asked, confused. "Jay." He said simply, like it would make more sense. "No, I'm Theresa. You're Archie. That's Jay." She said, pointing to the table Jay and Odie were already at. "Hardy, har, har." He said sarcastically. They split ways, Archie walking over to the table while Theresa walked over to the line where Atlanta was waiting.

As Archie sat down Herry approached the table looking very mad. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Archie asked. "His science lab was a totally downer." Odie filled in. "You're not even in my class, man!" Herry said. He put his books on the table in front of the chair he was standing beside. "Well I was in the room beside yours and I heard a "Boom" and then you freaking out, so it was just an educated guess." Odie said smartly. Herry glared at him, then went to get food.

"Come on, you know you want to." Theresa said to Atlanta as they both walked over. "Shut up!" Atlanta said as they got to the table. They both sat down, Atlanta giving Theresa, who was grinning happily, an evil look. "Want to what?" Archie asked curiously. _Damn it Theresa!_ Atlanta thought. "Nothing." She said and began eating. Theresa continued watching Atlanta with a entertained look on her face. "Crap what time is it?"

Odie looked over at the big, round clock sitting on the wall across the room. "Twelve thirty," he said. "Why? Is something wrong?" Jay asked. Theresa ate 2 more fork fulls of salad and stood up. "I'm supposed to set up for this dumb science lab my class is doing..right now." She picked up one more piece of lettuce and put it in her mouth. She grabbed her tray of food and trashed the remaining food. Walking back over to the table she said, "I'll see you guys later, and you," She pointed at Atlanta, "We're not finished." She picked up her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Where's Neil already?" Atlanta asked, crossing her arms. It was 3:15 and Herry, Archie, Atlanta, Theresa, Jay and Odie were at the front doors of the school waiting for Neil to finally arrive. Atlanta and Theresa were talking to each other in hushed tones, aside from the spontaneous outbursts of laughter. The boys were all talking to each other about random topics until Neil finally showed up. "What are you guys still doing here?" He asked, pointing to all of them.

"Well, we were waiting for you just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that.." Atlanta said, dropping her arms. "Oh." He said, walking with the group to Herry's truck. " I had buisness to take care of."

"Like what? Phoning the salon to tell them you need your hair gel dropped off?" Archie asked, with a mock tone. "Haha." He laughed sarcastically. "No. Unlike you, I now have a date for the formal. I didn't know who to choose and important decisions had to be made."

"Who's hat did you use?" Atlanta laughed. The group join in as Neil crossed his arms and glared. "At least someone asked me. And not only that, I had options." He muttered to himself. After the group settled down Theresa asked, "Who are you going with Neil?"

Neil grinned, evilly. "Oh just Jessica." He said simply. "Jessica Steven?" Theresa asked, sounding hopeful. "No, Jessica Levi." Both Theresa and Atlanta went rigid. "Jessica Levi!!" Theresa exclaimed. "Why the hell would you go with her?!" Atlanta screamed. Jessica Levi, the biggest bitch in their grade, seemed to have a large amount of hatred towards both girls.

Neil suddenly began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Atlanta asked angrily. "No kidding, you know how much we hate her." Theresa said. Herry looked at her, seldom did she use the word hate but in this case she was forward to say it and mean it.

"You think I would go with her?" He asked, laughing hysterically. Abruptly he stopped when Atlanta's hand made direct contact to his head. "Was that an echo?" Atlanta asked. "Don't say echo, it brings back horrid memories of _you_ guys not believing me." He complained.

Archie sighed. "We said we were sorry Neil." "Yeah well-" He said, and didn't finish his statement.

When the group got home, Theresa went to her room to get ready for work. After she was ready she went downstairs. Archie and Jay were watching TV, and Odie was playing video games. Seeing that Atlanta was not in the room she figured she was in her bedroom. She walked back upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Lana, you still coming at 6?" She yelled through the door. She heard a faint 'yup' and went back to the living room.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it." Theresa said, walking over to the door. She saw a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She was thin and looked about Theresa's age. "Uh.." Theresa said. _Oh god, I'm stupid._

"Ello, you must be Theresa. I'm Brooklyn. I'm ya sista." Brooklyn had a heavy accent. "Uh-..b-..Hm.." Theresa muttered, unable to spit out any words. _For some reason I pictured this going different._

"Drama Queen, who's at the door." Archie yelled. On usually cases Theresa would have told him, again, that she had a real name, but in this case she didn't care. "H..h. Hi." She finally managed to spit out. Theresa continued standing in the doorway.

Seconds later Jay came up behind her. "Oh." He said, looking between the two. "Um, Hi. Theresa who's this?" He asked politely, still blown away by the resemblance. "Ello, I'm Brooklyn. I'm-" She started, until she got cut off by Theresa. "She's my sister."

* * *

There! Alright, she'll be an interesting character, I swear. Next chapter: We learn a "little" about Brooklyn, Theresa and Atlanta have a "little" and Neil give Archie and Jay a "little" lecture :). Not necessarily in that either, and possibly not all in one chapter.

R&R

Signed, MichaellaLoe.


	5. With a Little Help From My Friends

Hola, sorry this took so long. Exams upon homework, upon school, upon Choral, upon music. Well the music ones a slight lie, but I'm sure you all understand what I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, or anything else. Except Brooklyn.

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Um, Hi. Theresa who's this?" He asked politely, still blown away by the resemblance. "Ello, I'm Brooklyn. I'm-" She started, until she got cut off by Theresa. "She's my sister."_

Jay looked between the brunette and the redhead. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jay." He said, extending his hand. Brooklyn returned the gesture, looking at Jay in fascination. _Are you kidding me?! Not only does she look like me, she has to like the same guy as me. _"Ugh." She said, outloud.

"You okay, Theresa?" Jay asked her, wondering if she had a vision. "No. I mean yes, I'm fine. It's just, no I..uh.." She stopped. '_Oh God, I'm an idiot'_ she thought to herself. "I think I left my iron on upstairs, be right back. Make yourself…Come in Brooklyn." _Okay Theresa, no need to be jealous of a girl you've known for under 2 minutes. _

She walked up to her room and closed the door. Knowing she had no iron on she decided to simply sit on her bed and think. After checking herself over in her mirror, she left her room. She opened her door to catch the colors of Atlanta's hair and clothes rush past.

"Whoa! What happened to Theresa?" Atlanta asked confused and staring at Brooklyn. "Haha, very funny Lana." I said in a very sarcastic tone. "What the? Wait-" She stuttered out loud. "Then who's that?!" Atlanta , whispered to Theresa and began staring back and forth.

"'Ello. I'm Brooklyn; Theresa's sista." Atlanta's jaw dropped for a short period of time. "Conference call.." She said, grabbing Theresa's arm and walking back to her room. The moment Theresa shut her door Atlanta spoke, "Why!! Why didn't I know you had a sister?!" Atlanta said confused, angered and slightly upset.

"Atlanta, I would have told you, had I known that existed for more than," She paused and turned around to look at her alarm clock sitting on her table beside her bed. "roughly 5 minutes." She finished looking back to her friend.

"Whaa? Please! Are you saying she just showed up at the door saying 'Hey, I'm your sister!'?" Atlanta said with angry sarcasm.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Theresa said. "Ask Jay, he was there. She just showed up. Well…my dad said that she'd be coming, but I didn't think that.." She trailed off, not sure of what she thought. "A lot to take in, hey?" Atlanta said.

Theresa sighed and walked towards the door, "You have no idea." She opened the door and walked out with Atlanta following.

Herry, Odie and Archie were now surrounding Brooklyn, along with Jay. "I see you guys have met Brooklyn." Theresa said advancing towards the group. _Oh, newly found sister and 4 boys might not be good. I mean, I shouldn't be this judgemental, but I do have decent judgement._ She thought to herself.

Brooklyn was talking about herself, often throwing in the words, 'amazing', 'popular' and 'beautiful', while Atlanta and Theresa stood outside of the circle, annoyed. "She isn't modest at all, is she?" Atlanta whispered to Theresa staring at the scene before them. "Oh god." Was all Theresa could reply. After what felt like hours, but were really only minutes, Theresa let out a rather loud sigh. Everyone turned around to look at the two redheads. Theresa smiled while whispering to Atlanta "Yeah we exists!"

Atlanta burst out laughing while Theresa retained a small laugh. "Oh, Hi guys." Herry said. Theresa's eyes bulged, while Atlanta simply stood there shocked.

"Shit! What time is it?" Theresa exclaimed out of the blue. Odie looked at his wrist watch. "It's 10:15." He said back, giving her a questioning look. "Aww..Crap! I have to work! And I'm late. Crap!" She screamed while gathering multiple items including her purse.

She ran to the door after grabbing her things and pulled it open. She turned around and pointed to Atlanta. "You come…lunch. Bye guys!" She said quickly then ran out the door.

Shortly after Neil came down. "Did Herry fall again or something?"

"No that was Theresa running out the door." Atlanta said going into the kitchen.

"But Theresa's right- Whoa! Theresa, that is NOT a good look for you at all!" He said, wide-eyed. "Listen, Mr. Blondie! Back in England I was the most beautiful girl in my grade. And I still am. Hmph!" She said storming off up the stairs. She turned into Theresa room, from what she observed, and slammed the door shut.

"First of all, that was harsh. Wow, talk about self-absorbed." Atlanta started. "Neil, looks like you've got some competition in the "I love me" category." Odie said laughing. Everyone else burst out laughing as well, except for Neil who was staring in his mirror, oblivious to the people making fun of him. "But, umm..Where is she supposed to stay?" Atlanta asked.

"Well, isn't she sharing a room with Theresa?" Archie asked. "Uhh…I think I'll just share a room with Theresa..." She said. _Oh man! Theresa sharing a room with Brooklyn. I don't even know Brooklyn that well, but I can tell Theresa would be pulling out her own hair in annoyance and frustration. Then again, I would be too. I wonder if she's going to school with us…_

An hour later the house was empty with the exception of Archie, Neil, Jay and Brooklyn. There had been a long awkward silence between the three boys who were all sitting around the TV while Brooklyn resided in Theresa's room.

"So, uh.. Brooklyn" Archie said simply, not knowing what words to use. "Yeah." Jay said with a hint of disbelief. More silence. _Oh god, what if she's twice the drama queen as Theresa! _Archie thought. Though, over the past months he'd grown to like Theresa, in a sense that he didn't have to freak out at her all the time. _Besides, she's Atlanta's best friend and my best friends crush. Not that Jay would ever admit it._ He looked over at the brunette.

_I don't understand why though. I can't believe he hasn't even asked her to Formal. Jeez._ One word popped into his head. One which he regretted thinking of. _**Hypocrisy**._

_I am not a hypocrite..not really. _He began having an inner argument. "Um.." Jay started. _God, this is awkward. _"What's with you guys?" Neil asked, slightly looking away from his mirror. "What do you mean?" Archie asked. "I'm talking about this!" Neil said. Clearly both boys had no idea what Neil was talking about. Jay's face was a blank canvas while Archie was full of confusion. "Right.." Archie said, turning back to the tv.

Neil glared at him momentarily. "So, Archie. When are you gonna ask Atlanta to the Winter Formal?" He asked with a grin. Archie looked surprised. "What makes you think I'd ask her." he said defensivly, causing Jay to laugh. "Oh come on! Really, you're gonna try and pull that trick?" He said.

"I wouldn't be saying anything Jay." Neil said. "Yeah, no kidding. I mean you're the one who kissed Theresa. I on the other hand, haven't kissed Atlanta and not asked her." Archie said, crossing his arms. Neil had a surprised look on his face. "Pft. And you're bragging about that?" Jay said. "Wait. How the hell did you know about that?" Jay suddenly stopped grinning. "I hear things. I also heard it was pretty heated." Archie said. Jay instantly blushed. "Well, at least it's further then **you've** ever been."

"Guys! Guys! Jeez. You know what, just because I'm **_soo _**nice, I'm going to give you guys pointers. By the way, good job Jay." Neil said, sounding proud of himself. Jay looked utterly stunned and put his face in his hand while Archie had a look of fear on his face. _Oh **hell** no.._

"Welcome to the amazing Neil's class, Girls 101. Alright, let's start off with some basic. I'd be taking notes if I were you guys. Neil said, standing to face both boys on the couch. "We'll pass." Jay said.

"Alright. Now, when the girl says she's cold what do you do?" Neil asked. _Might as well see how much they know. _He thought.

_Oh God, this is horrible!_ Archie thought. _Not only is it totally awkward, this is just stupid. Taking pointers from Neil!_ "Uhh..why don't you just tell us Neil."

Neil looked blankly at the two. "Ugh! Nevermind. This is obviously too complex for you guys. Let's start from the beginning. Denial. Alright, Archie who do you like?" Neil asked as if he were talking to a 4 year old. "Are you kidding me?" Archie asked. "See, you're in denial! The only way you can get the girl is to admit it to yourself first. Now, who do you like?"

Jay sat, trying to hold back a laugh. Archie glared at Jay before saying, "Why don't you go first Jay?"

"Alright, Jay can go first, but you have to go after him." Neil said, turning towards Jay. "Now Jay, who do you like?" _Damn it, Archie!_ Jay thought. _Well if it's the only way to make Neil shut up. _He toook a deep breath. "I like Theresa." He muttered.

"I can't hear you!" Neil sang. "I said I like Theresa. How loud do you want me to be, her sister is upstairs." _and god knows what will happen if she were to find out._

"Very good, Jay! Now, it's your turn Archie." Neil said. Archie sat silently. "Come on, man. Just say it. The quicker we finish this the quicker we get out of here." Jay said. "I say we tape his mouth shut."

"Archie. Just say it. I mean, you're the one looking like an oblivious fool right now." Jay said.

"That's like a pregnant woman telling people to wear a condom."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, nothing but it has a point."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"That I look like an oblivious fool is _priceless _coming from _you_!"

"Quit dragging me into this. I've already said what I needed to!"

"Come on, just say it. You love Atlanta." Neil said, grinning.

Archie suddenly stood up and pointed his index finger at Neil angrily. He paused and slowly sank back down. "I like Atlanta." Neil grinned happily. "Good."

Brooklyn snickered to herself and smiled evilly. "Perfect.." She said quitely, retreating back to Theresa's room.

* * *

Gah, sorry. This chapter was already like half written(beginning) so I wasn't really in a creative flow. But I am now and am starting chapter...5? Hope the little "lecture" was funny. I couldn't really get into it though. And by the way the pregnant woman thing is a reference from a story. It's from "love isn't love if you didn't hurt somebody" in the prison break catagory by Enchanting Phoenix(loved your story, though I doubt you're reading this), so yeah. Don't ask what made me think of it. By the way, hurray for Sarah's return!

Just another note: Next update won't be for a couple of weeks probably(With the exception of Solemn Sea...because I'm half done it.) because I have a lot of music festivals and performances going on. I'll try my very best though!

Also, thank you to my friend who helped me think of how to end this!! yay!

Anyways. R&R

Signed, MichaellaLoe


	6. You Can't Do That

Hello. Sorry this took so long, as always.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans, or the dress shop, or starbucks, or grande green tea frappucinoes, or grande vanilla bean frappucinoes(Does that even exist?), or the ymca, or anything else really.

* * *

Theresa was running around the store helping multiple costumers. _Dear god! Dress shops are not fun to work at when Winter Formal is coming up!_ She thought to herself while carrying nearly 10 dresses back to their original racks.

"Hey, where can I get a good dress?" A black-haired, pale skin girl asked her, rudeness spilling out with her words. "Um, it depends on what you consider good. I'd try looking around first." Theresa replied as nicely as possible. "Pft! What crappy costumer service." The raven-haired girl said and stomped away. _Ugh! I hate bitches that come into this store. _Theresa raged in her mind. _Thirty minutes. Oh god!_ She thought, then continued to put dresses back.

Suddenly, until she heard her name being called.

"Theresa. Ha. You work here." She turned around and saw before her the living definition of a bitch(And no, not the dog type). "Jessica." She said simply, not feeling the need to answer the girl's question, not that she wanted to either. She gave the girl a fake smile and continued walking. "So Theresa.." Jessica started again. _God! I don't want to talk to you, whore._ "Still solo for winter formal." She said with a grin on her face. "What about your little flat friend? Whatsherface.." Jessica asked.

"You know, Jessica. I don't understand why you're here. It's not like you'll be wearing your dress long, the whore you are." Theresa said, angrily. _Little bitch. _She smiled another fake smile and continued to walk around the store. _Gah! So many people I hate in this store. _

"Hey, Theresa!" Lucy called to her. "You're shift is almost done." She said. "Oh thank god! " Theresa said greatefully. Lucy smiled at her and walked to the till. Theresa went to the back and gathered her belongings. She went to the front of the store and started waiting for Atlanta to come.

"Lana!" She exclaimed. "thank god you're finally here!" Theresa said, walking up to the girl. "Yeah, sorry if I'm late." Atlanta apologized. "Nah." Theresa said, not caring.

Atlanta looked into the store; Girls were rushing around everywhere. "I don't understand how you can work here." Theresa shrugged and then grinned. "Get used to it, you'll be going in there soon." Theresa said, walking with Atlanta. "What are you talking about?!" Atlanta asked, looking utterly horrified. Dress shops were one of the many things Atlanta dispised.

"Hahaha. I mean for formal, Lana. Archie's obviously going to ask you." Theresa said. "What? What makes you think that?" Atlanta asked. "Well..I have a strong feeling you're not going to ask him." Theresa replied thoughtfully.

"That's not what I meant." Atlanta said, crossing her arms. "Oh. Well, what did you mean?" Theresa challenged with a smile. "I meant-" Atlanta started as they both walked out the door.

Theresa turned to her friend and smiled. "That's what I thought. So how were things with Brooklyn? Do I want to know?" Theresa asked. "Oh my gosh! I didn't tell you. She freaked out at Neil after you left. It was rather funny, although it was really rude too." Atlanta said smiling. "Dear God, what did she do?" Theresa asked as they both hopped into her car.

"Well, Neil came down and thought she was you. And of course Neil being Neil, he said that it wasn't a good look for you, or rather her. And she flipped. She said something about how she was the prettiest girl in her grade and how she still is. Oh man, it was interesting to watch." Atlanta said laughing. "But there's some bad news."

Theresa became terrified, fearing the worst. "I'm pretty sure Brooklyn's taking your room." Atlanta said. Theresa stared at the girl with a blank face. "Oh jeez, don't scare me like that." Theresa said, relieved. "Wait. My room? Why does she have to take my room?" Theresa snapped.

"Well who else's room would she take? She's your sister." Atlanta reasoned. "Well, still!" Theresa protested. "Would you rather her have...say, Jay's room?" Atlanta asked, playfully. Theresa's face went blank again, then she frowned. "You are pure evil."

Atlanta laughed out loud. "It's what I'm here for." She began gazing out the window. "Anything else I should know about?" Theresa asked. "Archie is fighting for animal rights, Herry is fasting, Odie's getting a membership at the YMCA, Brooklyn's volunteering at the soup kitchen and Jay's taking snowboarding lesson. Oh, and Neil's shaving his head for cancer." Atlanta said monochromatically. Theresa had a blank face. "I'm taking that as a no." She said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Starbucks? You're getting caffiene?" Atlanta asked. "It's not just caffiene, they have...water." Theresa said, getting out of the car. "Mmmm. Don't you love that smell?" Theresa asked as they walked through the doors, the smell of coffee filling their senses.

"It smells like coffee." Atlanta said. "That's the point. What's with you today? Lighten up will you?" Theresa said. Both girls ordered their drinks and sat at one of the small tables. "I'm sorry, it's just today seems like, I don't know, one of those days that will just keep getting worse. You know?" Atlanta said, taking a sip of her drink. Theresa froze.

"Way to jinx it!" Theresa said, slapping Atlanta's arm lightly. "What are you talking about?" Atlanta asked. "Hey girls." _Oh great. The last thing I really want to hear, especially with this headache - Jessica._ "What are you doing here?" Jessica asked as the rest of her group followed. Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you want Jessica?" Atlanta asked annoyed. "I just wanted to say that just because I'm friends with your sister, doesn't mean that I like you." Jessica said.

Theresa laughed a tired laugh. "Am I supposed to care? And how do you know about my sister?" Theresa asked. "Ha. We're best friends. Later losers." Jessica said.

"Oh...my...god." Atlanta said. Theresa sighed deeply, trying to control herself. "We're leaving." She said. "Already done." Atlanta said as she walked to the door followed by Theresa. The drive home was quick and quiet. Atlanta opened the door and was welcomed by a loud _Thump. _"What was that?" She asked.

"Um, I don't really think you should be doing this." Herry said.

"Well frankly I don't care about what you think." Brooklyn replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, Drama Queen will flip when she sees- Ouch!" Archie exlaimed as a small compact disk hit is head. "Hey!"

"What the **hell **are you doing?!" Theresa yelled and began walking up the stairs. Boxes, shoes, clothing and multiple other items were piled outside of Theresa's door. Brooklyn popped her head out from inside the room. "Oh hey sis. Um, you're being evicted." She said sweetly and went back into the room.

Theresa had a look of shock on her face. "You can't evict me from my own room." Theresa said angrily. Brooklyn smiled. "I just did."

The door slammed in Theresa's face. She began twisting the doorknob viciously. "She put a lock on my door." Theresa stated. She looked at everyone else, who all seemed to know of that fact. Theresa stared and then turned back to the door. "I'll break the door down." She stated again.

There was a long, silent pause. Theresa's jaw suddenly clenched and her hands turned into fists. "Theresa, you can share my room." Atlanta said uncomfortably, grabbing some of Theresa's things.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her." Theresa muttered to herself and she began to put her things in Atlanta's room.

* * *

Oh my god. It's soooo short and pointless! Ack! This did not go how I wanted to at all. I had it planned out, yet I didn't. And I got this... I've just got so much music crap! I just found out I get an audition for the symphony orchestra so I can knock this week off my writing time, along with saturday. And my music festival is coming up. But once that's done I'm free at last!!

Next Chapter will be better.(How many times have I promised that now..?)

R&R

Signed, MichaellaLoe.


	7. A Day in the Life

Bonjour! Okay this is my attempt at funny. Whether I achieved it or not, you tell me.  
I want to let everyone know I have hit a word record! Woo! yay me. I beat Chapter 3, whatever I titled it, by 22 words(meaning I have 2,701 words).

Per usual; Thank you for all the reviews. I'm 1 away from thirty and I can say without a seconds doubt, I never expected that many reviews. So thank you all! I send you millions of cookies and starbucks drinks...mmmm Starbucks.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Class of the Titans or special K or coca pebbles or lucky charms or mini wheats. Thanks goes to my friend who came up with Brooklyn/Theresa's last name and...let's go!

* * *

Theresa woke up with a pain in her back. "Brooklyn, um, there are 4 other people who would like to take a shower!" Archie yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. Theresa walked out of Atlanta's room. "What now?" She asked. "An hour! She's been in there for an hour and-" Archie put his ear to the door. "The water isn't even running! She's worse then Neil!" He yelled, stomping down the stairs. "Brooklyn-" Theresa said sweetly through the door. "Do you think you could hurry it up a bit?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Brooklyn relied. Theresa scoffed in disbelief. _Little stuck up-_

"Ow!" Theresa exclaimed bringing her hand to her face. "Oh..my..! Sorry." Jay stammered turning beet red. Theresa sat on the ground covering her nose. "It's alright." She said as she wiggled her nose. Jay bent down and stood Theresa upright. "Uh..Thanks." Theresa said. They looked at eachother for a long moment. Theresa's stomach growled loudly. "hehe.." Theresa laughed awkwardly and walked towards the kitchen. _Oh my god! Damned stomach!_ Theresa thought.

"You ate my lucky charms!!" Herry yelled. "Oh, they're not yours. I don't see your name on the box." Archie fought back. Theresa leaned against the wall to watch the scene about to unfold. "Guys where are my mini wheats?" Odie asked. "Mini, mini, mini, mini wheats! Strawberry flav-" Atlanta sang until Neil cut her off. "Shut up! I can't concentrate on myself."

"Those were my lucky charms!" Herry yelled louder. "Just eat the freakin coca pebbles!" Archie yelled back. "Mini wheats, wheats, wheats. I wanted vanilla for so long! Mini wheats, wheats, wheats" Atlanta sang again. "Shut up!" Neil yelled. Everyone sat silently and stared at him. "Thank you." He said and looked back at his mirror. Suddenly Neil was being bombarded with marshmallows.

"No! No! Not the marshmallowey goodness!" Herry yelled and tried to grab the bowl out of Archie's hand. "They're mine! Eat the special K or whatever is in the cupboard." Archie said, putting a spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. "I don't want to lose weight by eating gross cereal." He protested.

"Are you mocking me?" Theresa asked, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl. "No, of course not." Herry said.

"You guys are pathetic. Fighting over the cereal." Theresa stated. "I wasn't fighting. I Just can't find my Mini Wheats." Odie complained, looking behind the toaster. "They're right there Odie." Archie said, pointing to the table. "Oh." Odie said and laughed embarrassed. "Can't we split the Lucky Charms?" Herry begged Archie.

Archie thought for a moment. "No." Archie shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

(:)

"Just go the office and ask for a schedule. Dad signed you up, didn't he?" Theresa repeated for the third time. "Yes." Brooklyn said stubbornly. "Then go!"

"I don't know where the office is." Brooklyn said. "We just walked past it! Dear god!" Theresa said, shoving her hands into her face. "I'll take her to the office." A boy said. Brooklyn stalked away with the boy leaving Theresa fuming. "Dear god I just want to beat her across the head with a metal object!" Theresa yelled in frustration. The bell rang loudly. _Great, first class has to be Health. With Archie, Neil, and Herry. At least Atlanta's there._

The group walked into the class. The word 'sex' was written in bold letters on the board. 'Abstinence' was written below it. "Oh god!" Herry said outloud as he sat in his desk. "Oh **god**!" Theresa said louder. Brooklyn had walked into the room and went up to the teacher's desk. "Class, meet your newest classmate. Brooklyn Covington. Theresa's sister." The teacher said. Theresa banged her head against her desk lightly.

The bell rang again and Brooklyn sat in the empty desk beside Atlanta. The teacher began talking and writing down notes on the board. _Oh god this is horrid!_ Theresa thought.

"So, you're the one who wants to fuck Archie, right?" Brooklyn asked Atlanta. "Brooklyn! What the hell!" Theresa yelled as Atlanta and Archie both flushed. "What? It was just a question." She said, turning back to the board. "Oh my god." Theresa muttered.

"What? I'm just trying to help. They both are ridiculously in love with eachother anyways. I don't even know why they aren't doing-"

"Brooklyn! Shut the hell up!" Theresa yelled. "Girls! Get out of my classroom!" Theresa recovered from her look of shock and gathered her things. "Both of you to the office." Theresa walked out of the classroom with Brooklyn following. "Good going, bitch." Brooklyn said. "Are you kidding me?! You're the one who was being the- ugh! My god, I can't believe you. What the hell is your issue?" Theresa yelled, turning into the office.

Both girls stood silently as they faced the principle. "Brooklyn. Theresa. Mrs. Simmons told me about both of your behaviours. This is not a good first impression, Brooklyn. And Theresa, I must say, I'm shocked. Both of you girls can have a sit." Hera said. Both girls sat in silence. _Well...this completely blows. Hera's gonna have a fit with me after school, then Persephone will freak. And god knows how horrible that is. Then after she calms down we'll have the longest lesson ever as punishment. That will be fun! _Theresa ranted to herself. Forty-five minutes later, Theresa was still fuming.

_Why me?!_

"Her-" Jay started, as he walked in. Regarding Brooklyn the quickly tried to cover up the informality. "Uh.." Jay stuttered as he stared at Theresa briefly. She was pouting slightly; looking aggravated. She was resting her head on her hand and her eyes were looking out into space. That is until their eyes locked. _Oh god, this is great._ Theresa thought to herself, embarrassed. _Well, at least it wasn't Archie. I would have never heard the end of it. _

"Uh, can we go now?" Brooklyn asked after the bell rang. Hera sighed in frustration and waved her hand. "Your free to go." Brooklyn picked up her bag and walked out of the office. "Sorry Jay- Theresa I need to see you after school" The queen of the gods said. "But-" Theresa started.

"No buts" Hera said furiously.

* * *

The bell rang and it was finally break. Theresa and Atlanta walked out of their class and into the crowding hallway. One by one the boys met up with them. "So what happened in this health class, exactly?" Jay asked. Herry and Neil both began laughing, Archie and Atlanta blushed and Odie gave a confused look. Jay looked over at Theresa who's arms were crossed and face had a frown. Everyone looked over at Theresa. "What? It wasn't my fault. Brooklyn was being..ugh!" Theresa said. "Jay, it was the funniest thing ever. You should have been there. Our girl's got some guts. She actually started screaming in the middle of class. I think she said hell about 3 times." Herry said as he wrapped his arm around Theresa's neck, putting her in a minor headlock. Theresa merely huffed.

"Yeah, and Archie and Atlanta. I've never seen people blush so much. Ok so in health class we were learning-" Neil started. Sudenly Archie and Atlanta disappeared. While Neil was telling the story Archie was debating whether to ask Atlanta to the dance or not. _Just do it.._

He walked up to her. "Hey Atlanta." He said. "Hi." She said awkwardly. "Uhh..I just wanted to ask you something. Uh..would you-" He started but was cut off by the bell ringing. "Would I what?" She asked. "uh. Nothing. I have to go." Archie said quickly. He instantly turned and walked to his classroom in a fast pace. _Ugh, I was that close! Stupid bell. I can't believe-_ "Ow! Second time today" Theresa muttered. "Sorry." Archie said.

"Archie! Wait, why are you walking this way? Our class is that way." Theresa said. "Uh..well, I uh.." Archie stammered. "Haha, let's go." Theresa said, leading the way to their classroom. They sat down in their desks. "I hate this class." Theresa said. "I love it." Archie said back with a smile. "That's because the teacher hates me." Theresa said.

"Yeah, that's about the only reason why." He smirked. Theresa frowned again. "So, you ask Atlanta to the dance yet?" She smiled at the shocked look on his face. "No. Why? It's not like you've asked Jay." He argued. "That's true, but it's better when the guy asks." Theresa said. "You're only saying that because you're a girl." Archie said. The teacher walked it and began lecturing the class. "Well, it doesn't matter. I really, really think you should ask her." Theresa whispered.

"Theresa!" The teacher snapped. _Why are all the teachers yelling at me today?!_

(:)

"Oh man! That was hilarious!" Archie said in between laughs. "Shut up, Archie!" Theresa said furiously. "I'm sorry, but it's hilarious! You were taking notes and, oh man." He said pausing to take some breaths. "What's so funny?" Odie asked. "The music teacher hates Theresa. And today she was taking notes, being totally quiet and everything. The teacher turns around and spazzes at Theresa for talking. She started yelling at Theresa for about 4 minutes straight. It was hilarious." Archie said and he continued laughing. "Ouch.." Odie said.

"Yeah. Anyways, Archie. You have to ask her." Theresa said, changing the subject. "I have to ask her? How do you even know I want to?" Archie asked. He knew that everyone knew he liked her, _but I've never said that. Oh wait... Yes I have. Damn it!_

Brooklyn suddenly came up to the 3 with Jessica. "Theresa I'm taking your car tonight." Brooklyn said. "What? First of all, you didn't even ask. And second of all, no." Theresa replied, crossing her arms. "Hey guys." Atlanta said as she walked up to them with Jay and Herry. Theresa glared at Archie, grabbed Jay's sweater and tugged him away. Odie suddenly caught on and marched away as well.

Atlanta looked at him knowing something was going on. _Just do it, _Archie thought. _The worst that could happen is...Okay let's not go back to that._ "Uh, Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothedancewithme." He said in a slur. Atlanta gave him a curious and confused look. "Uh..All I caught of that was I and me. Talk at a human pace, please." She teased. Archie sighed deeply. "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me..."

Atlanta looked at him in amazing. "You're asking me to the dance?!" She asked excitedly. Archie paused. "Yeah." He said simply.

"I'd love to!" She replied excitedly. Archie inwardly sighed in relief. The two walked over to get their food and sit down with the rest of the group. Theresa looked between the two expectantly. "What?" They both asked at the same time. Theresa laughed slightly. "You guys are priceless." She said, turning to her food.

"You're one to talk." Archie grumbled. "Hey, you know what this means!" Archie said while grinning. "Uh? Do I?" Theresa asked raising one eyebrow. "Well, my end of the deal is done. That means you-"

"Theresa. Just give me the car keys" Brooklyn said. _Most irritating, needy, whiny, annoying - which is the same as irritating-, stupid voice!_Theresa thought to herself. Theresa sat silently, containing her irritation, but failed. "GET A FRICKEN CAB." She yelled abruptly. Brooklyn sighed dramatically and stomped off for the second time that day.

Everyone was looking at Theresa weirdly. "I'm sorry. She just annoys me to no end." Theresa said looking down at her food. She began to eat silently.

* * *

_What a hectic day!_ Theresa thought to herself as she walked to her locker. _Now I get to have lessons with Persephone. She's going to flip at me._Theresa opened her locker but stopped when she noticed someone beside her. "Oh, hi." Theresa said. She looked at Jay, he was leaning against the locker beside her's, staring down at her. She held his gaze momentarily until she forced herself to look away. "Hi. So..uh..are you going to the dance with anyone." _Say no, say no. _Jay thought to himself.

"No I'm not. Are you?" She asked, a hopeful smile on her face. "Uh, no." He said. "But I might be..?" He added, sounding nervous and slightly doubtful. "Jay if you're going to ask, just ask." Theresa said, with a still existing smile. She put the text books she didn't need into her locker and closed it.

"Theresa?" He started. "Yes, Jay?" Theresa asked. "Uh. Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. _Please don't say no, please don't say no._ Theresa smiled. "I'd love to." She said, walking down to the secret wing of the school.

"This is really sad to say, but I'm kind of sacred right now." Theresa said. Jay looked down at her. "Well, I would say it sad. I'd say it's...reasonable. I mean, it's Hera and Persephone. You weren't expecting an "I'm Disappointed" speech, were you?" Jay asked while smiling slightly.

"Wishful thinking." Theresa said simply. "But, just out of curiosity, why are you coming to witness this madness that about to occur?" Theresa asked. Jay smiled at her. "Well, you need some defence and support, right? Not that you can't defend yourself or anything."

Theresa shook her head and laughed silently. "Hello?" Theresa called. Her voice echoed through the empty room. _That's not totally eerie at all, _She thought sarcastically.

Persephone stormed in; her skin was green and she was evidently angry. "Theresa Covington! What is the matter with you? Yelling and cussing in a classroom! What's happened to you?" Persephone yelled. "Brooklyn's what happened. Miss Persephone, please, just hear me out. No one seems to want to hear my side of this." _This always happens! The older one get's treated **sooo **better, it's ridiculous. I mean, I never believed that, but now I most definitely do. _Persephone pointed to a chair.

"Sit!"

* * *

**Oh  
My  
God**

I'm sorry! I hate May! It's so ridiculously busy. And I've been writing this stupid Romeo and Juleit essay and I've been reading Anne Frank(very slowly might I add) and all this music junk. It's ridiculous. I'm sure you all understand what I mean.

On more story terms: I apologize again. I didn't spend any time on the A/A scene and the J/T scene was written prior to this whole story. And, sadly, I know what the entire next chapter is going to be about. Anger, rage, yelling and sister's fighting. You may be wondering, 'well why the hell would you want to write about that?' the answer: I dispise my sister.

Not always, just for the past like 2 weeks. So I need to let some of this rage out.

Anyways, sorry for how crappy these last few chapters have been. But hey, May long; we all know what I will be doing on Monday.

RxR

Signed, MichaellaLoe.

**Oh! I'll also note, it's my birthday on Saturday. I expect lots of reviews...and this totally killed the word counting. Oh well:)**


	8. Keep Your Hands Off My Baby

Some key things for you to know. Since it is unknown where New Olympia is, or at least I have no idea where it is, I'm setting it in B.C because I read it's in Canada and I find it rather logical because of the fact there's a place called Olympia in Washington and there's the Olympic National Park and I figured it would be reasonable to keep it all in that area. Long sentence... Anyways. Yeah somewhere around Vancouver area. Maybe...

Very important note at the bottom, please read it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

_**Last Time:** _

_Persephone stormed in; her skin was green and she was evidently angry. "Theresa Covington! What is the matter with you? Yelling and cussing in a classroom! What's happened to you?" Persephone yelled. "Brooklyn's what happened. Miss Persephone, please, just hear me out. No one seems to want to hear my side of this." Persephone pointed to a chair._

_"Sit!"_

Persephone was glaring at Theresa. "Leave us for a minute, please." She said to Jay. Jay looked at Persephone, then at Theresa; Theresa sighed. "Just...go. I'll be there in a minute." He gave a doubting look, but then left.

_3...2... _Theresa thought. "Well, explain yourself missy! You know, Hera is very disappointed in you." _Ugh! I'm amazed how much I get the 'I'm very disappointed' lecture. I don't ever recall my mother giving me a lecture like that. Then again there's not much to remember._ "And furthermore," Persephone continued while Theresa begun tuning the goddess.

"**Theresa! Listen to me!**" Persephone yelled as her skin turned a deeper green. "I'm sorry, it's just this is so..." Theresa paused and looked at her mentor. "I'm sorry, continue."

The doors burst open revealing a second angry goddess. Theresa swallowed in fear. "I'm sorry okay!" Theresa said in a last hope that she would get off easy. _Lightbulb.._ "I'm sorry. It's just a sister-sister fight plus...uh...it's my time." _This is about the only time I'm thankful I rarely lie – they believe you more easily._

Persephone let out an angry sigh. Her skin turned to a beautiful pale color, "Just don't do it again. Our lesson will take place tomorrow Theresa. I need to visit my Hades." The goddess said and turned away. Theresa stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Hera asked.

* * *

_She's been in there a while._Jay thought to himself. He looked at the door worriedly. He raised his hand up to it and it abruptly opened. Theresa walked out with her eyes wide. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Theresa?" He asked frantically. "Never anger a goddess." She said.

Theresa shook herself out of a frightful daze. "That was absolutely horrid! I am never, ever, ever, ever, ever **ever** going to do that again. The next time I want to scream at my sister, which is going to be very often, do me a favor and tape my mouth shut." She said. Jay laughed. "I'm sure Archie would be up for the job." he said, knowing he would never even consider doing such a thing to her. Theresa looked at him with mock horror, "I just want my mouth taped shut. He'd probably tie me to the chair, tape my mouth shut an lock me in a dark room." Theresa said while laughing slightly. "Though that could come in handy in certain circumstances." She added thoughtfully. She turned to look at Jay who was staring at her.

She smiled at him and they continued walking. "Finally, we were just going to leave you two here." Archie said. "Sorry, did you have something to do?" Theresa asked sarcastically. Theresa turned to Atlanta quickly. "Lana! We need to go dress shopping!" She yelled excitedly as she hopped in the car. Atlanta looked between a very eager Theresa and Jay. "When did this happen?" She whispered to Theresa.

"Later. We need to get home now. I'm worried about my car.." She said. Herry laughed hysterically as he put the jeep into drive. "Oooh! I'm so excited!!" Theresa screeched as she bounced up and down. "oh no.." Atlanta said, fearing what she would have to go through. "Haha!" Theresa giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Oh! I've got a brilliant idea!" Theresa said, turning around to look at Atlanta. The truck pulled up to the brownstone.

"For some reason I don't really want to hear it. But I know I'm gonna have to." Atlanta said. The 7 got out of the vehicle and walked towards the door. "We should go to Victoria for dress shopping!"

"Why would we do that?" Atlanta asked as she walked in to the brownstone and sat on the couch. "Because! Everyone is either going to go shopping in the only 3 dinky dress stores we have here or to Vancouver. Besides Victoria will have more options, I mean, hello, it's the capital." Theresa reasoned, following Atlanta's actions by throwing herself into the chair. "Please! A ferry leaves in 30 minutes, we can still make it.." Theresa smiled. "Ugh! Fine, fine!"

"Yes! One minute, I gotta check on my baby." Theresa said running towards the garage. She turned on the light.

"Oh. Oh hell no. Give me the keys!" Theresa said, walking over to her car and extending her hand. "No!" Brooklyn yelled. "Yeah Theresa, what's your issue?" Jessica, who was sitting in the passenger seat, asked. "My issue is that you're stealing my car." _And that's beside the fact I hate both of you!_ Theresa added in her mind.

"No!" Brooklyn yelled again. Theresa went to grab them out of her sister's hand but failed. "NO!" Brooklyn yelled for the third time. "Shut up already and give me the keys." Theresa said with an edge in her voice. "Why should I?"

"Because, you'll probably attempt to drive home in it completely wasted or something stupid like that. And we wouldn't want you being hurt now would we?" Theresa said sweetly. _I'd loove to say that's a lie, but I hate death-wishing people. Makes me feel evil.._

"What's going on out here?" Herry asked. "She won't give me the keys." Theresa replied, sending a glare at the brunette in her car. "Well, why should I have to! It's not fair." Brooklyn argued. She put the keys into the ignition and looked at Theresa. "Because it's not yours. Because I didn't give you permission. Because it's mine and because your stealing my freakin car!!" Theresa said.

"That's still not fair. We'll be on our way now." Brooklyn said, putting her hands on the steering wheel. Theresa quickly bent into the car, turned the keys and pulled them out. "Yeah. Have fun on your walk." Theresa said.

"Uh...are they having a glaring contest or something?" Herry asked, picturing the icicles shooting out of the sisters' eyes.(**Do not ask, it's an insider.**) "Out, please." Theresa said impatiently. "Ugh, fine. Bitch." Brooklyn yelled. She stomped out of the car angrily. "Come on, Jessica. We'll just phone Lauren." Brooklyn said. Jessica stepped out of the car, stopped to glare evilly at Theresa, and walked out of the garage.

Theresa turned around and shook her head. "Sorry. Come on Lana, we need to hurry." Theresa said. She quickly running to grab her purse, along with Atlanta.

"Wow...that was interesting." Odie said. "Girls." Archie said. The boys left the garage and went into the living room. Theresa and Atlanta came walking down the stairs. "So, what type of dress are you looking for? Cute? Princess? Sexy, maybe?" Theresa said, while raising her eyebrows at Archie. Both Atlanta and Archie turned red.

Herry and Jay laughed while Theresa simply smiled at her 'evilness' as Atlanta always called it. "Let's just go already," Atlanta said. "Ok, ok." Theresa walked back to the garage and into her car, followed by Atlanta. "Oh man, I'm so excited!" Theres screeched. "I will get out of this car, whether it's speeding down the street or not, if you do that again," Atlanta warned. "Ok, I'm sorry. But, you have to go dress shopping sometime. I mean, I know Archie thinks your pretty in what you usually wear, but I promise you, in a dress, his jaw will hit the floor. Especially with my help." Theresa said as she put on her sunglasses.

"You're not modest at all, are you?" Atlanta asked jokingly. "I'm being honest. Besides, wouldn't you want him to be at loss of words when he sees you. Well...more so then usual?" Atlanta decided she was done talking about this. "I'm taking this as a yes." Theresa said with a small laugh. "Yeah, well. What about Jay? Hm?" Atlanta asked, as a form of self-defence.

"What about him?" Theresa smiled. "Well, he's all...I-like-Theresa-but-I'll-just-pretend-I-don't- like." Atlanta said. She crossed her arms and regarded her friend, who was now laughing hysterically. "That's not all completely true. Keep in mind, we've kissed."

"And you weren't even the one doing sweet talking." Atlanta said in false disbelief. "Shut up." Theresa said.

* * *

I have nothing to say about this. I swear, I kept thinking I needed to write this(if anyone still reads it), but with all my music stuff, then July came. The awful time when every teacher decides to throw every bit of homework down your throat that they can, then finals. And I'm trying to justify myself though I know I really shouldn't. Uhm...yeah.

**Ok, I've posted this chapter because my friend made me, but I'm really thinking about deleting this story. Personally, I don't think that it's doing too well. From the beginning it never really had a plot, just sort of a day in the life type of thing(or rather days). But uh, I need to know, if you guys want this, I'll keep it and spend time brainstorming about what I can do to fix this or if you give me ideas I can do that, doubt that will happen. If you've got anything, though, I'm all ears. But if I don't get any reviews or notices or pm or whatever, it will be going. Please note that.**

**_Signed, MichaellaLoe_**


	9. Help!

Hello! Big speech coming up here. This story **will **be continued. (cheers) but it's going in a totally different direction. But I'm cool with it, so I'm hoping you guys will be too. It's going to be less serious and instead, be funnier! It's still going to be romance-y and dramatic-y, no worries. I'm really hoping you'll all still like it and keep reviewing. Speaking of reviewing, I want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed. A big huge thank you! And just because(speaking from experience) this makes everyone feel good -

Thank you to:

**Aveline  
Becky Sky  
Thoren  
TheDragoness1992  
tinianiatt  
She-Wolf  
acting-singing-bella  
Little Miss Illusional  
XxXDrama QueenXxX  
Goldenfeather  
SoccerPirate  
Blue Rayne  
irish-table  
Thunder-Godess**

And of course(without a doubt)  
**Lzsmith8**

You've all made me want to continue writing this story and, this sounds so pathetic/cliche, you've also made me feel like I belong(See? told ya).

Just some responses to reviews:

_Blue Rayne: Haha. I'm not saying I don't like this chapter, but I find it kinda.. odd/a little insulting (just a little). 'Cause my name is Jessica and it kinda makes me feel... weird. lol but it also makes me feel like I'm actually in the story:P._  
**I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean to insult you. (P.S. that goes for anyone who's name happens to be in this story.)**

_Thoren: Holy that girl's bitchy (no offence seeing as she is one of your ocs)  
_**No offence taken. In fact, it's a compliment because that was the intention - to make her as bitchy as possible.**

_Thunder-Godess: Well... just dicontinue it. Brooklyn is such a 'n , I want her to leave... forever._  
**Sorry, she's sticking to the story. She's one of my fave characters to write with. And she is supposed to be a bitch. But she will leave, eventually.**

A note to Liz: Ever since you reviewed last chapter, you've poisoned my mind of Brooklyn being hit by a bus. Thank you; it's given me great ideas. Muaha.

**Warning:** This chapter is very hormonal, on both the girl's and guy's parts.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Atlanta and Theresa were standing along the railing of the long ship.

"So seriously, you going for the big puffy style or like cute or like satin-like sexy type of dress. Ooooh.." Theresa said in a daze. "Why don't we just wait until we get there." Atlanta shot back. Theresa looked over at her friend and shrugged. "So, uh...what is it exactly about Archie?" "Ugh. Are you kidding me?" Atlanta asked. "Well, what? You expect me to just sit here silently?" Theresa argued. "Well, I guess you're only capable of so much. But still, wishful thinking." Atlanta laughed back.

Theresa crossed her arms and huffed. "You're going to be a hassle to work with."

**(-)**

Archie sat down on the couch flipping through the tv channels. "God, why is there never anything on!" Archie yelled, throwing the tv remote on the ground. "Shouldn't you guys be buying your suits?" Neil asked, still, of course, staring into his mirror.

"Suits? We have to wear suits?!" Archie said, terrified. "Well yeah. What part of formal don't you get?" Herry asked. Odie and Jay laughed along with Herry.

Archie mumbled something that, thankfully, the team couldn't hear. "So Jay, think you'll get lucky after formal." _He needs to be bugged anyways. It's not fair, it's always me. Me, me, me! Wow..I sound like Neil._

"What?" Jay asked, though he understood what he was talking about.

"You know. Can't you see it. You both walk down the hall, everyone is all ready asleep. Then you'll say goodnight. Then you'll slowly lean in and kiss." Archie said in a storyteller's voice. _I think I can feel my lunch coming back up._

"Then you'll probably shove her against the wall and do her senseless." Archie finished. There was a long moment of silence, aside from the guys trying to keep in their laughter. "Dude, look at his face." Herry said. Sure enough Jay's face a an extremely bright red, and it seemed appeared as though he wasn't breathing.

"That was out of line." Jay said finally. "Seriously, if you're planning on fucking my sister that night, wanna keep it down? I'm a light sleeper, and I'll probably be traumatized after that." Brooklyn said as she walked by with Jessica and Lauren following behind her. _Where the hell did they come from? _Archie thought. "I-I w- I wasn't- wasn't planning on sleeping with Theresa."

Archie thought for a moment about mercy. _Nah, just a little more._

"Ouch, I'm sure Theresa would be crushed by that." Archie said. _Oh, I hope he falls for it. He'll never hear the end of it._

"Just because I wasn't planning on it doesn't mean I wouldn't want to." He said, but froze after he finished; the red reappeared.

Neil, Herry, Odie and Archie began laughing hysterically. "O-o-odi-Odie, take note of that. Be sure to alert Theresa when she gets back." Archie said between laughs. Suddenly Herry fell off the couch, laughing.

"I hate you all." Jay said as he walked into the kitchen to get away from the 4 boys who were on the verge of peeing their pants/shorts.

**(-)**

"Okay, accessories. Bag? We'll need one. Gloves? Nah, they're annoying. Unless you want them." Theresa ranted as they sped down the highway to the largest mall in(**A/N: **on?) Victoria. Atlanta moaned and buried her face in her hands. "What have I damned myself to?"

"Atlanta come on, please. You're going to Winter Formal. The 'formal' part is in there for a reason. You have to dress formally. You won't be scarred for life because of wearing a dress. What are you going to do about Prom? Or your own wedding for goodness sake? Wear a t-shirt and shorts?" Theresa snapped pulling into an empty parking spot. "Ooh, Lana." Theresa stared.

Atlanta looked at Theresa horrified. "Oh no. Don't you **dare** 'ooh, lana' me! I'm not falling for that! What's with you? You're probably one of the most persuasive people I've ever met! I mean, you've basically got Jay wrapped around your finger."

Theresa shot a glare towards her friend. "Oh please. I've seen you in action, Terri. I know how it works. You ask kindly, put on a pout and do those damn eyes! God it's horrible. But it works." Atlanta said and they walked towards the entrance. "If I do that now, will it work?" Theresa asked.

"No."

**(-)**

After an hour, Herry, Odie, Archie and Neil had finally calmed dawn. Jay returned to the living room, still fully embarrassed. Archie looked at Jay as he sat down and laughed for a split second but stopped when his leader's eyes glared at him. "Okay guys, get up. Neil, the magnificent, is taking you tux shopping.

"Oh god no. I'd rather go alone." Archie said. Neil shrugged. "Fine suit yourself. Don't blame me if Atlanta gets mad at you for dressing like a doofus. " Neil said as he sat back down. Both Archie and Jay stood up instantly.

**(-)**

(**A/N:** **I'm warning you now, it's one in the morning, I'm over-tired and this is Brooklyn I'm about to write about. Nuff said**.)

Jessica and Lauren were sitting on Brooklyn's bed, formerly known as Theresa's bed. They sat in silence while Brooklyn looked at herself in Theresa's mirror. They heard the front door shut.

More silence.

"Wanna vandalize something?"

**(-)**

"Please, please, please! Oh can I straighten your hair?" Theresa asked. "No." "Well then can I do your make up?" Theresa asked again. "No!" "Well...can't I at least do your hair - no straightener?"

"God Theresa, no! One thing at a time. I agreed to go dress shopping, so let's shop for a stupid dress." Atlanta said angrily. "I'm sorry." Theresa said.

"It's okay, it's just, you know how much I hate this type of stuff." Atlanta said. She turned to face Theresa and notice she disappeared. "**Please** try this on! This brings us back to my first question. Cute, sexy, original, what? Do you want some skin showing. You'll want to show some skin. Because if you don't, you'll get hot and well, you'll just stick out. Besides, you've got a great tan."

Atlanta rolled her eyes and looked at the dress. "Jeez! Theresa, I'm not you. I don't have a lot of money, remember?"

"Shh, you worry about prices later. Cuz, I'll chip in if I must, you know that. Now I'm leaving this up to you. Grab dresses you think are nice and would look good on you. In 10 minutes we meet back here. We'll make more trips no worries. So go, please don't make me regret leaving you do this on your own!" Theresa said as she waved off her friend. 10 minutes later they meet at their rendezvous spot.

"Ok, let's go try them on now!" Theresa said excitedly. Both girls walked into their own cubicle. Theresa walked out of her cubicle first while Atlanta stuck her head out of hers. "Jesus Theresa." Atlanta gawked. "Don't you think it should cover a _little _more cleavage?" She asked.

"I know, I swear it didn't look that bad on the hanger." Theresa said. "And it was a pretty green." She added as she observed herself. _Damn, it was pretty nice too. Whatever._ Atlanta suddenly laughed. "Ya know, with a dress like that, Jay would be overwhelmed with the urge to rip it off you." Atlanta laughed more. Theresa grinned in reply. "Well, maybe I should get it."

Atlanta's face when blank and her laughing stopped. "Sarcasm." Theresa said.

**(-)**

"Dude, this is beyond embarrassing!" Archie complained. "Oh shut up. You don't know the meaning of embarrassing." Jay said angrily. Archie laughed. "True."

"Why would you get a suit that small. You don't need to lie about your size, man. You don't need to be self-conscious around us." Neil assured Archie. Jay started laughing. "You're looks nice Jay."

"Hey Archie, try this one on." Neil said, grabbing a suit. "Neil, it's blue. And not navy blue. It's powder blue. Men don't wear that."

"Uh, it's a men's clothing store, Arch. Clearly men wear it." Jay said, backing up Neil. Archie grumbled at Jay.

**(-)**

"Here let me see the other ones you got." Theresa began going through the handful of dresses Atlanta brought. She picked out a deep royal blue one. "Tell me, why this one." Theresa said.

"Uhh...because..it was a nice color." Atlanta said slowly, fearing it was horrible and she'd get a rather long lecture. "Hmm, well it's a starter. Maybe it's just a talent you have. This one is really good for you. It's got spaghetti straps, it's a good color to bring out your eyes and hair. And it's satin." Theresa finished. "Yeah, and that means.." Atlanta asked. "Silly, it means it flows. It'll show the outline of your body. It's sexy. Try this one on."

Atlanta took the dress and walked back into the cubicle. A few minutes later Atlanta stepped out of the cubicle; Theresa was standing infront of her, arms full of dresses. Atlanta gave her a horrified look.

Theresa smiled hugely.

* * *

I honestly have no idea what got into me when I wrote this. I found it funny though. Typical guys. Ok Links! Links! Links! All in the profile. I'll name them in detail so you know which one is what. Links are at the bottom of the profile. Note: I know nothing about dresses or bringing ou colors, so whatever Theresa said might not be true.  
I definitely laughed like a maniac at the "wanna vandalize something?". My family thinks I'm crazy. They're probably right. Next chapter you get to see how and what they vandalized. Oh dear, that was so random. You know you loved it though!

You also know you want to tell me that.

You know you want to..  
**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	10. Too Much Monkey Buisness

Howdy! Thanks for all the reviews. I was really nervous about posting Chapter 9 cuz of the new approach and all, but I got real assured by your reviews. Especially the ones that said they liked how I changed it or that it was hilarious, because I'm new to making the funny stuff. Especially Liz's, yours was so flattering I started spazzing about it to my friend and then we both started spazzing in happiness. Hahaha. Anyways, thank you all.

**Warning:**This chapter consists of hilarious Neil freakouts, a lot of weirdness from Brooklyn, so just...pretend it's realistic. Just pretend. and, more weirdness from Brooklyn.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

The sun was coming down meeting with the horizon. Atlanta bashed through the door and collapsed on her knees dramatically.

"Never again!" She shouted. Herry and Archie got up to see that was the matter. Followed by Jay. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Archie panicked. "Oh, she's fine. She's just being dramatic." Theresa said as she carried in a large amount of bags. Herry went over and helped her.

"Really, I thought that was your job." Archie replied as he helped Atlanta stand. "It was horrible. There were so many dresses. And shoes. And dresses. And pink. And I had to try so much of it on. And Theresa! Oh, wow. I'm never going dress shopping again. I mean really, what is it about dresses that's s-" Neil's feminine scream cut through Atlanta rant. "AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Neil came running down the stairs. "What? What's wrong Neil?" Jay asked in a very serious tone.

"The bride of the devil!" Neil screamed. "Huh?" Everyone said. Neil pointed to Theresa. "Your sister is a monster!"

Theresa looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. "In a literal term or a personified term?" Theresa asked without caring. As far as she was concerned, it was probably both. "Uh guys...why is there saran wrap around the toilet seat?" Herry asked. Theresa and Atlanta looked at the guys while the boys looked at eachother. "I swear to god Herry, if there's a mess anywhere you're going to clean it it!" Atlanta yelled.

"No, I just tried to sit cuz I had to-"

"Herry! Not necessary!" Theresa cut him off. Suddenly Brooklyn came down followed by Lauren and Jessica. Theresa's eyes popped out of her head. "Why the hell are you, all of you, wearing my stuff?! Give it back." Theresa flipped.

Brooklyn shrugged and began taking off the rather short nightie. Theresa walked over and slapped her hands away from the fabric. "God, you're being such a whore." Theresa said. Brooklyn put her arm around Theresa's neck and leaned on her like a drunk. "It's runs in our family, right Theresa?" Brooklyn grinned. Theresa bit her tongue, desperately trying to keep her anger under control.

_Someday, I'm getting Persephone to teach me how to do shapeshifting. And I'm going to turn her into a pig and sell her to some old farmer._ Theresa thought to herself. _Yeah, or a cow. A pig or a cow._

"Anyways, these two bitches are sleeping over. **Don't disturb us!**" Brooklyn said as she turned around and walked away. "Oh, by the way, we added some decorations to the house."

Neil came back holding pieces and shards of broken glass. "DEVIL WOMAN! DEVIL WOMAN!" Neil screamed as he ran to the kitchen and and pulled out the salt shaker. He quickly twisted off the cap and threw it to the side, accidentally hitting Odie square in the forehead.

**"DEVIL WOMANNN" **He poured a mound of salt in his hands and threw it all over Brooklyn. "Ow my eyes! What the hell?" The room was silent until Theresa collapsed and began laughing - hard. Everyone joined, except only Archie joined her on the ground. Over the laughing, you could hear Neil chanting the Lord's Prayer. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Brooklyn yelled as she stomped up the stairs into Theresa's bedroom with Lauren and Jessica following, throwing out random comments such as: "So immature.", "Oh em gee.", and "Double-you tee eff?"

Brooklyn was cussing like mad. She stole Lauren's lipstick. "I need this."

She opened the door and began writing on it. Jessica stood up and see what she was writing. "I...a-am...a...who-. Brooklyn, you're the one sleeping in this room, not her."

Brooklyn paused and looked at the door. "DAMN IT!" She threw the lipstick against the wall and began washing the lipstick off the door.

The laughing stopped once the girls left the room. "What'd she do anyways?" Odie asked as he returned to his computer, checking if salt did ward off evil. "Didn't you see? My mirror. My dear, dear mirror! They went on a rampage. She put saran wrap on the toilet, destroyed my mirror. Oh Archie, you've got a nice surprise waiting on your door." Neil said as he let one tear fall.

"What?" Archie asked. He marched up to his door as everyone else went to theirs. While doing so, they all passed Brooklyn trying to get lipstick off the door. "'I am a whore', good one Brooky." Theresa said. Everyone else simply glared at the brunette.

Jay stopped at Archie's door and started laughing. "Payback's a bitch, hey?"

"How the hell am I supposed to get rid of that. She carved it into my door. CARVED IT!" Atlanta and Theresa came passing by. Archie suddenly backed himself against his door in a very abnormal position. Atlanta gave him a weird look and walked into her room to check on it; Jay went to his. Theresa stood in front of Archie, signalling him to move. "Why would I ever show you."

"Because first of all, you can't pin yourself to your door forever. Second of all, even if you put something else in front of it as a substitute of your own body, we could all still remove it. And third of all, I'm not in the mood for going through your mind. Which is probably filled with sick twisted thoughts of-"

Archie quickly moved to the side.

"Ouch. Hahaha. Have fun with that. Atlanta going to love it." Theresa said as she turned around and walked into Atlanta's room. She shut the door. "THAT LITTLE BITCH. I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Theresa screamed a minute later.

Archie left to Jay's room to see that damage he had received. "Gdah!" Archie yelled as he walked into Jay's room and stood beside him. Jay was simply standing with his arms crossed regarding his room and nodding his head in agreement to Archie's expression. "That definitely doesn't make me look like a creeper." Jay said with sarcasm. "On a scale of one to ten in stalker-ness, I'd give you a 15." Archie said, looking at the walls.

"Yeah." Jay agreed. "Where the hell did she get the time to do this. Or the pictures for that matter." Archie asked in disbelief. _That's so creepy._ He thought.

Atlanta and Theresa came into Jay's room. Atlanta gasped and look at Theresa then Jay. "This _was_ Brooklyn, right?" "Of course of it Brooklyn! It's such a Brooklyn thing to do!" Archie said. He looked over at Jay who was still slightly embarrassed, but who could blame him. He looked like a complete stalker.. Theresa walked up to one of this walls and ripped one of a zillion pictures of herself off. She held it up to them. "When the hell was this taken?" She asked, mostly to Jay.

"I don't know when half of these pictures were taken. That's what's creepy about it!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air. Theresa growled something, crumped the picture in her hand, tossed it on the ground and marched over to Brooklyn's door.

"Open up, Sis- we've got a lot to talk about!"

* * *

Ok, so I'm going on a trip Saturday and I'll be gone for 2 weeks. So I'm writing my ass off for a good chapter to post the day before I leave. And so, yeah, I'll post it before I leave. We'll be driving for a long time, so I'll hand write as we go. And then I'll be here for like 3 days, but then my friend is visiting for a week so I'll be busy for a whole other week. But during those 3 days I'll post the next chapter from what I wrote; meaning, I'll be typing my ass of but_ oh well_!

Anyways, I know it was a weird/really bad chapter, but I wanted to get the point across that Brooklyn isn't just an annoying prep, she's psychotic. Ok? Ok:) Next chapter is better (And longer...!)

In case you're wondering, you can either imagine what she did by yourself(it's kind of obvious what she did to Jay's room. Wow..(Incase you didn't catch, she got tons of pictures of Theresa/Jay and stuck them all over his room...yeah creepy. Don't ask how I came up with it.)) or go with my unrealistic and lame flow and say, she carved something(anything you want really) that has to do with Atlanta, something highly embarrassing. Carved in his door. Hahaha. And Let's say...hmm. Let's say she did something to Theresa's clothes. I don't know. Use your imagination. It's funner that way.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	11. Shout!

Hey guys. So yeah, like I said last chapter, I leave tomorrow. I won't be posting for 2 weeks. Be prepared for a blast of oneshots and chapters when I get back though(Watch that not actually happen just because I said that.) Thank you all for the lovely reviews. If you haven't alreaday checked out my thing of drabbles/oneshots/etc.(Life's Quest..or something.) and my new story(prologue) titled(uhh off of memory) Morio de Damn..something-something. It's hard to miss; it's latin. Yeah. If you haven't checked those out, please do, and if you checked it out and liked it, well that's good, let me know that you did and if you did but didn't like it..well..you can let me know that too. And if you said something or are going to let me know, thank you. I really just want your opinions.

Yeah. Umm..let's see. Trip, Reviews, Stories..I think that covers everything:) Hope you all enjoy. I was proud of this chapter.

**Warning:** Lots and lots of swearing towards the end. Just so you know..  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

* * *

After twenty minutes of screaming, Theresa stomped down the stairs with a _very _annoyed look on her face. "What'd she say?" Odie asked. "I'd rather not say. But I'm going to tell you now, tonight will never end."

"What do you mean?" Archie asked, horror clearly heard in his voice. In that instant, Brooklyn came down the stairs, still wearing Theresa's clothing. From the main room, you could hear her open the fridge, knock something over in the fridge, shut it and walk up to Theresa's room again. "Anyways, pop in the movie, Archie." Herry said as he sat down, blow of popcorn already in hand.

"What are we watching?" Theresa asked. _Please, please, please, please be a happy movie. That will take my mind of my stupid sister sleeping in my room.._

Brooklyn came down the stairs looking defiant. She walked up to Jay, stopping to shoot Theresa a very dirty look, and stood infront of him. Quickly she leaned in and placed her lips on his. _And apparently trying to steal my guy! _Theresa's jaw dropped open, along with everyone else's. Jay quickly back away from Brooklyn's face and froze in shock, and a little disgust.

Brooklyn grinned and winked at Jay. "What the hell?!" Theresa snapped as she stood up, staring Brooklyn in the eye._ Shit.._

"What, sister? Is that envy I'm sensing? A little jealousy." Brooklyn teased. "No, it's annoyance. And I know it's not just from me." Theresa said while crossing her arms. "Whatever." The brunette said. She turned away and walked up the stairs. Theresa sat back down, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "What are we watching?" She asked in a low tone.

"Uh..some horror movie." Odie said after a long moment of silence. Theresa groaned internally - her least favorite type of movie. Archie put in the movie and opening credits began. Theresa began cowering towards Jay unintentionally. _Music is always the worst part. Damned music!_ To her disadvantage, Jay noticed this. However, to her advantage, he wrapped his arm around her. He leaned in and whispered, "So, what was that before?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Jay chuckled at her quick response and continued watching the movie. Two minutes later, footsteps began echoing closer to the main room followed by a loud bang. Both Neil and Theresa screamed, though Neil's outdid Theresa's.

Brooklyn gave her sister another dirty look and walked up to Archie. She bent down infront of him and began to lean in. Theresa shot up, throwing Jay's arm off her, and stomped over to Brooklyn. "Ok, your guys' Truth or Dare party is done." She said angrily."What's it to you? You still jealous that I kissed your boyfriend?" She asked. Theresa wasn't in the mood for corrections. "No, I'm just looking out for the guys. They shouldn't have to get Mono just for your entertainment. Go play strip poker amongst yourselves or something. Just leave us alone!"

Brooklyn began screaming multiple swears and stomped up the stairs, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Theresa plopped back down onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. She shook her head. Jay put his hand behind her head and brought her face close to his. "Hey, don't let her bother you, okay?" He said softly. Theresa nodded and got comfy leaning against him.

_This is going to be horrible._

**(-)**

Theresa was finishing her last lap in gym class. The other girls were at least 2 behind her. "Good job Theresa." Artemis exclaimed. "You're done. Come on girls!" She yelled.

Theresa went to the boy's gym and sat there. Only 2 were done; Jay and Cameron, the football captain who was known for laying any girl he wanted. _Mm...think happy thoughts. _Theresa thought to herself as he watched her approach Jay, who was sitting on the bench. A loud wolf-whistle echoed over the gym. Theresa groaned as she sat beside him. "God, I hate coming over here. Men are pigs." Theresa said. She turned to watch the expression over Jay's face. He had no response to this statement and it showed on his face.

"Uh.." He said. Theresa laughed and hugged his arm. "Well, not all men are pigs. Come, I'm thirsty." She said. She stood up and pulled his arm. He stood up and followed her out of the gym. He leaned against the wall and waiting for her to finish. She bent over and starting drinking water.

_Clean thoughts, Jay! _He thought to himself as he turned away. "What the?" He said outloud. Herry was carrying Archie, who was unconscious, down the hall towards the office. Theresa stood up and turned to look. "Herry! What happened?" Jay asked as he and Theresa caught up to him. "Science class. Don't know what happened, really. We were working in partners for some chemistry thing and I went to grab some chemical and I turned around and there he was on the ground. I'm taking him to the nurse."

A few boys and a girl came walking towards the water fountain. "Uh, then we'll leave you to do that." Theresa said. Herry nodded and headed towards the nurse's office. Theresa and Jay headed back to the gym as a few more students entered the hall. "Oh, I hope Archie's okay." Theresa said. They returned to the bench on the boys' side of the gym. Ares was busy yelling at some students. Theresa rested her head on Jay's shoulder. "I'm sure he will be fine." Jay said.

Three minutes later, Heather, Carrie and Elizabeth, 3 girls from Theresa's field hockey team, were surrounding Jay and Theresa. "Is she dead or something? It doesn't even look like she's breathing!" Carrie said. "Theresa, wake up." Jay said as Elizabeth shook Theresa's shoulder. "Hun, Mrs. Latona's on the edge of a freakout. You'd better come quick." She said. Theresa shook her head and sat up; her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting in the room. "Alright men, gather in." Ares yelled, signaling the boys to the area. Both Jay and Theresa stood up. Elizabeth, Carrie and Heather left to the girls' side of the gym; Theresa followed until Jay grabbed her arm. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" He shrugged. I don't know. You just seemed a little out of it there." Theresa smiled. "Didn't sleep well last night. I had a constant feeling of a hundred spiders crawling on me and the fear of my toenails being ripped off. I'm fine." Theresa assured him. She smiled a smile he couldn't help but grin at and she walked to the girls' gym.

_Note to self: ease up on the horror movies. _Jay thought

**(-)**

"Brutal!" Theresa exclaimed to Jay as they gathered in the hall with Atlanta and Odie. Theresa pointed to Atlanta, "I don't know how you lived with Artemis being your mentor!" Theresa said. "Uh..Theresa, your mentor, you know, the Queen of the Underworld, turns green when she's the slightest bit upset." Atlanta argued. "Yeah but, Persephone doesn't make me run 10 extra laps!" Theresa fumed. _God my legs hurt!_ "Well, maybe you shouldn't have fallen asleep." Jay grinned. Theresa turned and pointed at him, "You have no say in this!"

"Yeah Artemis is intense, but I like it. You're lucky, though. When you get in trouble, all you have to do is levitate and such." Atlanta teased; Theresa frowned. "It's harder then it looks, you know. And for the record, I can do more then levitate; I can read minds too. I'll show you. Someday I'll duplicate fish and bread then you'll believe me." Theresa ranted, finishing with a 'hmph' and crossing her arms.**(A/N: Sorry if that insulted anyone. I really didn't mean for it to.)** "Are you making bible references?" Atlanta asked. Theresa turned away and faked a cry. "Leave me alone!!" By this time, Neil and Herry had joined the group. Atlanta looked at Herry. "Worrying about Archie, are we?" Theresa asked. Atlanta stared side-eyed at her friend. "What did I tell you? Mind-reader." Theresa said as she tapped her temple. "How is he anyways?" Jay asked.

"Nurse said he was fine, but he was acting kind of rude." Herry said thoughtfully as he recalled the moment. "What? Nurse? Why? What happened to him?" Atlanta panicked. "Science lab. We were doing chemistry. I turned around to grab something and when I turned back to him, he was laying on the ground out cold." Herry summarized. Archie suddenly walked up to them. "Are you-" The bell cut off Atlanta. Archie grabbed Theresa's forearm and began dragging her to class. "Come on Theresa. Time for music class."

Theresa yelled a goodbye and waved as Archie pulled her harder so she was beside him. His hand slid down to hers. She quickly crossed her arms leaving his hand dangling. They sat in the classroom waiting for the teacher to enter.

Later, Theresa looked at Archie._ God damn it! Quit staring at me!_ Noticing his eyes locked on her, she turned away. She grabbed a piece of paper and picked up her pen.

_U OK?_

She folded the paper as quietly as possible, keeping her eyes on the teacher. The teacher went to the computer and started typing. She reached across the isle and dropped the paper on his desk.

_Of course:)_

She looked at the paper weirdly; she had the sensation of someone watching her again. She put her head down wrote more.

_R U_-

A loud slap bounced off the walls. She jumped at the sound and noticed the long meter stick at the top of her desk. _Shit!!_

"Passing notes in class, Theresa?" The teacher asked. _Uh-oh...umm...aaah...god is she ugly up close. Uhh...please ring bell. Ring... **RING**_**. **At that instant the bell rang. Theresa grinned internally, _psychics' luck._ Theresa quickly left the room. _What the hell is wrong with Archie? _Theresa spent the rest of her day thinking about that. Finally when school finished she went to her locker. She hurried to the front of the school. Herry, Odie, Atlanta, Jay and Neil were waiting there. "You guys go, I have a lesson with Persephone. Take my bag though?" She asked, handing it to Jay. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

Theresa smiled. "Not necessary, but thanks. I'll be fine; you go." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Jay stood there, slightly astonished. Atlanta and Herry started laughing. "Dude, you're so whipped!" Herry said; Jay glared back in response.

Theresa looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She took out her pendant and opened the janitor's closet, not really thinking. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Persephone's solarium. "Hm..I always thought it took longer than this." She said to herself. She opened the door and peeked her head in. "Uh..Miss Persephone." Not to Theresa's suprise, Persphone was watering her plants. "Oh Theresa! Come in. You'll really like this lesson. We're going to start shape-shifting. Come, sit." Persephone said; Theresa obeyed. "To start our Shape-shifting unit, we're starting with basics - Metapmorphisis."

So after hours of catapillars, cocoons and butterflies, Theresa collapsed onto the floor. "Am I done yet?" Persephone crossed her arms. "Theresa, we've only been at this for 2 hours." _Yeah, **only**! _Theresa thought to herself. "Miss Persephone, I didn't sleep well last night, I'm tired as it is, and I can't even think right now!"

"Fine, fine. On Friday we'll have our next lesson."

Theresa thanked her mentor and walked home. "Hello? Anyone home?" The mainroom and kitchen of the brownstone were empty. "Everyone's probably upstairs." Theresa said outloud. _God I need to stop talking to myself. _She sat down on the footrest. Her feet were beating along with her legs. Her head was pouding against her skull. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands and moaned in pain. Two hands started massaging her back. She smiled and moaned again. _God I'm tense! With reason._

"Feel good?" Archie asked. Theresa shot up and turned around. She started at him, agast. "What the hell?!" Theresa yelled. "What the hell indeed. Theresa, I thought you were my friend." Atlanta said. She stood in the doorway. "What? I am. Atlanta-"

"Friends don't do that to other friends. I trusted you. Nice to know that got wasted." Atlanta said, she stomped up the stairs passing by Jay. "Your girlfriend is cheating, by the way." Jay gave her a confused look and listened in on Theresa yelling. "Nice going. What the hell is wrong with you today?!"

"What? Can't I give you a massage?" Archie asked, grinning madly. "No you can't give me a massage! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Theresa yelled. "Theresa?" Jay asked. He looked hurt. "Jay. No. Whatever Atlanta told you.." Atlanta came stomping back. "Are you calling me a liar?" Atlanta asked. "No I'm saying you got the wrong impression!" Theresa replied back.

"Leave her alone, Atlanta!" Archie yelled. "No! Don't defend me! You don't even like me! You hate my guts!!" Theresa screamed. "No I don't." Archie said softly. Theresa's face twisted into anger and annoyance. "Yes you do!!" She screamed. Her voice was slowly getting higher. "No. I don't" Archie said, grabbing onto her hands. She ripped them away from him.

"**Don't touch me! **God damn it, what's wrong with you!"

Atlanta walked up the stairs again. "I've seen enough." She said. Jay followed her up the stairs. Theresa's jaw dropped to the ground. "Jay! Jay!!" She was breathing loudly and her face was bright red. She turned around and faced Archie. "It's okay." He said, bringing his hand up to her face. She brought hers up to his face quickly, slapping him across the face. "**Get away from me.**" She said each word with venom. He walked up the stairs. She dropped down onto the ground, leaning against the couch. Herry came through the front door carrying an ice cream cone. He observed Theresa and her red face and wet eyes. "What happened?"

"Ask Archie." She grumbled, remaining her her spot. Brooklyn came in through the door, bumping into Herry causing him to drop his cone. He growled at her, but she didn't notice or care. "Aww, is my low-lifed sister having a hard time?" She asked in a baby voice.

"I will drag you up to the rooftop just to throw you back down." Theresa said in a dangerous voice. Brooklyn 'hmph'-ed and stomped up the stairs. Theresa listened to the 4th door slamming shut in aproximately 2 minutes.

The night passed on slowly and full of tension. Atlanta skipped supper, staying in her room, while Theresa sat on the couch, also skipping supper. Archie was sending glared towards Jay. After a few minutes Jay snapped. "What the hell are you glaring at me for?"

"You're trying to move in on Theresa." Archie yelled and stood up. "What?!" Jay yelled back. "Yeah, and you know what? You can't cuz she's my property." He said. Theresa heard this and flipped as well. "I'm nobobdy's property, you fuckshit! And even if I was, I certainly wouldn't be yours!" She screeched from the living room. The rest of the night passed in the same manor. Yelling amongst Theresa, Jay, Archie and Atlanta, with the occasional "shut up" from Herry, Neil and Odie.

Theresa knocked on Herry's door; everyone was getting ready for bed. He opened the door with a shocked look. "You don't by any chance have an extra blanket do you? I got kicked out of my room, and I'm sure Atlanta won't exatly welcome me into hers." Theresa said shyly. "Uh..yeah." He grabbed one of his many quilts and handed it to her. "Thanks Herry." They exchanged goodnights and Theresa returned to the living room.

She sat in the corner of the couch, wrapped in the warm blanket for hours. It was 1 in the morning when she heard footsteps. "Theresa?" Neil asked. "Yup." She said in a monotone. "I think you need someone to talk to." He said sitting beside her. _You have no idea!_ "Yeah, I do. And you're about the only one who'd listen to me. So many people in this house hate me!" Theresa said.

"Huh? Who?" Neil asked. "Okay, well Atlanta obviously hates me because she thinks I've got something with Archie - which I don't. And She told Jay that and he.. he just won't listen to me or my side of the story. So he thinks I'm cheating on him or something. Brooklyn's hatred kind of came naturally, but still. You guys are probably annoyed of me." She sighed. "Actually, I'm more annoyed of Archie then anything." Neil replied thoughtfully.

Theresa turned to look at Neil. "Neil, what do I do? Atlanta was my best friend. And Jay.."

"Say no more. Just talk to Jay tomorrow, one on one. He'll listen to you. He's just confused. But for Atlanta, I don't get it. Something's up with Archie. He likes you but hates Atlanta. No offence or anything, but something has to be wrong with him. Maybe it's an imposter or something!" Neil said. He started darting his eyes around everywhere. "No, it's still him. I can tell. But something is most definately wrong with him." Theresa said. She let out an 'ugh!' and buried her face into the blanket Herry gave her. Neil put his hand on her shoulder. "Just get some rest Theresa. Talk to Jay tomorrow and then..talk to him more - I'm not particularily fond of this big talking thing." Neil said; Theresa laughed and shook her head. "Goodnight, Neil. And thanks."

"No problem Theresa." Neil said as he went and got a glass of water. He then headed upstairs,leaving Theresa alone. She spead out over the couch. _God this is uncomfy. Ok, just talk to Jay tomorrow. How hard could that be. Oh dear.._ And with that she fell asleep.

* * *

Woooot word record!! Guys, I hit the 3,000 for the first time! Woot, woot! I don't know why I'm so happy about that. Anyways, what'd you think. You can all probably guess the sources of Archie's personality change and you're probably thinking, 'Well how the hell would that work?' Well, in reality, it probably wouldn't. But who needs reality? I mean, come on:) I'll try and explain it in a COTT-possible way so that it's not just so unrealistic. Anyways, what'd you all think?

Okay, I don't know if you're going to call me on this. But um, in chapter..i don't know the number. But i believe it's titled "You can't do that!", maybe, but uh anyways. I'm aware that I said Herry's science class was before lunch. Well, I didn't really say that, but I believe when Archie asked Herry what was wrong Odie said 'His science class was a dud' or something. Basically implying that it just happened. But um, I wrote out a whole schedule for all of them. But I'm too lazy to change it right now. And I'm not really up for changing it. So let's pretend that... ok well. It's probably easier if I just posted the MichaellaLoe-made class schedule for this story.

**Jay:** P1 - Math, P2 - Gym, P3 - Industrial Arts, P4 - Lunch, P5 - Biology, P6 - English Language Arts.  
**Theresa: **P1 - Health, P2 - Gym, P3 - Music, P4 - Lunch, P5 - Science, P6 - History.  
**Atlanta: **P1 - Health, P2 - Bio., P3 - Photographics, P4 - Lunch, P5 - ELA, P6 - Gym.  
**Archie: **P1 - Health, P2 - Science, P3 - Music, P4 - Lunch, P5 - I. A., P6 - Gym.  
**Odie: **P1 - ELA, P2 - Calculus, P3 - Physics, P4 - Lunch, P5 - Technological Design, P6 - History.  
**Neil: **P1 - Health, P2 - Visual Arts, P3 - Fashion, P4 - Lunch, P5 - Food Studies, P6 - ELA.  
**Herry: **P1 - Health, P2 - Science, P3 - I. A., P4 - Lunch, P5 - ELA, P6 - Math.  
**Brooklyn: **P1 - Health, P2 - Fashion, P3 - Science, P4 - Lunch, P5 - Math, P6 - ELA.

Now, to clarify. Yeah that first health class is all in one class(have you read my other chapters?), Not even goig to clarify the p.2 gym class, same with p.3 music(again have you been reading?), p.2 science class(Have you ben reading.) You get my idea. Though if you are wondering(I know I would be), Let's pretend Herry's food studies class is in the next semester, shall we?

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe.**


	12. It's All Too Much

Bonjour mes amies. Eh, I bombed french so that's probably not right.

Okay, well my write-a-thon didn't go as planned. Who knew that when you have 0 room, a constant headache/stomachache in a car for 8 hours straight, writing isn't high on your priority list? But I tried. I really did. But the sun was always on my side. The car/driving part was horrible, just so you know. But, uh, as long as I tried right? Right?

See but I was smart...and wrote this chapter right after I finished good drafting the chapter prior to this.

Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews. Very much appreciated so. Uhm, I think someone(Becky Sky maybe?) asked me this and I don't remember if I replied(probably not). Cronus..let's she he's defeated, but this isn't post phantom. Let's just say they found some way of beating him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Theresa awoke with a stream of light shining into her eye. She sat up and was shocked by her surroundings. _Oh yeah! My lack of places to sleep. _She sat up and noticed no one was there. She decided to eat breakfast first, change later. She grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into in and started at it in disgust. She pushed the bowl away from her. _Ugh. Cereal. It's so... I missed supper though. That was like 12 hours ago! _Herry suddenly came down. "Hey Terri! How'd you sleep?" He asked strangely happy. "I slept on a couch."

He frowned and sighed. "Yeah. I guess so. Are you eating this?" He asked, pointing to the bowl. "Go right ahead, please!" Theresa said. He grabbed the bowl and a spoon and sat beside her on a stool. After a few minutes of silence, aside from Herry constant chewing, Jay came down silently. Theresa was looking down at her arms, which were crossed on the island **(A/N: Do they have an island? Let's pretend they do. I know I do:) )**. Jay was leaning against the counter, staring at her. _Okay, calm down, Theresa. He's not glaring at you...you just think he is._ She looked up slightly. _Ok, so he is glaring at you. It doesn't mean that much. Mostly just a clear sign saying 'I hate you'.. I can work with that..._

Herry put his spoon in his mouth and noticed Jay glaring, or rather, staring, at Theresa and Theresa staring at the island. He bit down on the corn flakes and it makes a loud crunch. Both Jay and Theresa turned to look at Herry. Herry smiled, grabbed his bowl and sat in the living room while watching Tv. Theresa sat in silence, not knowing what to say. "Theresa-" Jay started but stopped. Theresa look up at him to see what caused him to stop. Archie was glaring at Jay full on and Jay couldn't take it anymore. "Why the hell do you keep glaring at me?!"

"I thought we already went over this." Archie challenged. Theresa covered her eyes with her hands. Jay was about to reply when Atlanta came down. Theresa got up and headed up the stairs to change.

"Your stuff is in the hallway." Atlanta said. Theresa froze in place. "You're kicking me out?" Atlanta nodded, not feeling the slightest bit upset about it. Theresa nodded her head, took a breath and said a quiet 'okay'. She walked up the stairs and started bringing her things down to the main area. "You can't kick her out. She can't sleep on the couch forever." Archie argued. "I just did." Atlanta fought back. Theresa started organizing her things. Odie and Neil came down next observing the area. "What's going on?" Odie asked, rubbing his eye.

"Atlanta kicked Theresa out." Herry filled them in. Neil walked up to Theresa. "Haven't talked to him yet?" Theresa scoffed at the stupid question. "How can I? Mr. Psycho comes walking in and now I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to sleep on a couch until I graduate!" Neil frowned at her remark and walked off to the bathroom.

_That adds another person to the Anti-Theresa list!_ The morning carried on in a bitter matter. Theresa drove herself to school and didn't exchange eye contact with anyone in Health class. She waiting patiently for the bell to ring. Once it did, she dashed from the room quickly and changed into her gym outfit. Once again, they started the class with laps and, once again, Theresa finished first. She went over and sat on the girls' bench. _Okay, just go over there and talk to him. He'll listen to you._

Someone sat beside her and she was on the verge of screaming at said person until they said, "We should talk."

Theresa sat up from her depressed-looking position. "Jay. Please, listen to me. It- ugh.." Theresa rambled. "Just start from the beginning." He said softly. _Ok, the tone was a good sign. _Theresa noted internally. "Well, I was really tired, right, cuz I didn't sleep well and I did 10 extra laps and me and Miss Persephone started metamorphosis and shape-shifting for 2 hours straight. Then I had to walk home. So I got there and no one was on the main level. So I sat down on the footrest and someone started massaging me. But I swear, I didn't know it was Archie. I thought- I thought it was you. So I just...sat there. Then he said something and I knew it wasn't you and that it was him. And then Atlanta saw and then she told you and it was just this huge chain reaction. Ugh." Theresa buried her face in her hands.

Jay put his hand on her back made smooth circles. She sat up and stared him directly in the eye; to his shock she as crying. "I'm sorry." Jay wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. "Theresa, you have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you - I was being rude. I should have listened to what you had to say. I'm sorry."

The two sat in silence. Heather walked up to Theresa. "Theresa, what's wrong?" Theresa sighed and looked up at her friend. "Nothing, but can we, uh.." Heather nodded her head and left the two alone. "Something's not right with Archie. I don't know what, but something's wrong."

"I know." Jay replied.

**(-)**

"Focus Theresa." Persephone said. Days had passed and Friday came quickly. Theresa still couldn't figure out what had happened to Archie. "I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind." Theresa said. She glared at the caterpillar and it suddenly busted into a small butterfly. Persephone smiled, "Good job, Theresa. Now, I want you to try and turn this pen into a caterpillar." Persephone picked up the pen and set it on the table in front of Theresa.

"But, I've only learnt metamorphosis." Theresa protested. Persephone grinned. "You're stronger than you think. Just try it. Don't worry if you can't." Theresa looked at the pen. _Just imagine it having the characteristics of a caterpillar. C'mon!_A little light shone of the pen and it began crawling. "My goodness! This is going better than planned. Can you change the caterpillar into something else?" Persephone asked; she was very happy. "Living or non-living?" Theresa asked.

"Living. Or no, non-living. Or.. well it doesn't matter. But change it into something bigger. And with a different shape. Then you'll be done for the day." Persephone said. _Hm...What to change it into? _Theresa focused all her energy into changing the catapillar. Again, light shone from it and suddenly a pink shoe was in it's place. Theresa smiled at her choice of change and turned to Theresa. "Well done, Theresa. You've been doing so well. That's all for today. Make sure you rest. You'll probably get a wave of dizziness or tiredness later. Have a good weekend!" Persephone said. She turned to her flowers and began watering them. "Thanks Miss Persephone, you too."

Theresa left the school and got into her car and drove home quickly. _Let's not start seeing triple while driving._Theresa arrived at the brownstone within a short time. She walked into the brownstone with a smile on her face. Atlanta passed in front of her and frowned, "What are you so happy about?" She asked but walked away, not caring for an answer. Theresa frowned at her friend's mood. She shook it off and walked into the living room. Herry was sitting in the chair, per usual, and Jay was sprawled along the couch, which she hadn't slept on since Wednesday night. Jay had allowed her to sleep in his room, not that she would ever tell anyone, not that anyone hadn't caught on, not that she cared. But aside from the frequent questions of what went on, which embarrassed and pissed her off to no end, especially from Neil, it saved her from a horrid backache everyday.

"Hey. How'd the lesson go?" Jay welcomed her. He sat up, giving her room to sit beside him. "Good. Look what I can do." She raised her hand and made the remote, which was resting on Herry's stomach, float over to her and Jay. In midair, she focused on changing the remote and it instantly turned into a beautiful flower. It continued floating until it was in her hand. She grinned and handed it to Jay, who was shocked along with Herry. "Wow!" Was all Jay could say. "Yeah, how are we supposed to change the channels with a flower?" Herry asked, dumbfounded. Theresa laughed. Jay examined the flower and then he smelt it. "So am I smelling a flower or a remote?"

Theresa laughed harder, "No, you're smelling a flower." She looked at the flower and it suddenly changed back. "Now you're smelling a remote." Theresa grinned.

"Weird...So can you change anything into anything?" Herry asked. "No, we just started doing small-" Archie suddenly walked in with the most unexpected person at his arm. Brooklyn was laughing like a drunk and she looked up at Archie. "Let's go to my room." She said. They walked away and headed upstairs. "What the hell?" Jay muttered. "I have no idea. I don't even know what to say to that." Theresa replied. Neil came down the stairs and replied to her, "Then don't say anything. I see you two patched things up. All thanks to me."

"What is he talking about?" Jay asked Theresa. "Uh, nothing. Just a small prep-talk we had." Theresa assured him. "I'm bored. We should all do something. It's nice out too." Theresa said. "Like what?" Jay asked her.

"I could go for a game of basketball." Herry said.

"Let's do it!" Theresa said hopping up. Herry stoop up with her. "I'll go tell everyone. Do you guys mind if I calls some guys to come?" He asked, his question mostly directed to Theresa. "Which guys?" She asked cautiously. "Just Jared and Luke. Maybe Cameron and Brandon." Herry said. Theresa bit her lip. "Cameron looks at me weird." She said shyly. "Yeah that's Cameron. Just Jared, Brandon and Luke then." Herry said.

"That's fine." Theresa said with a smile. Ten minutes later Jay, Theresa, Herry, Atlanta, Archie, Jared, Luke and Brandon were at the basketball court. "Okay we need captains. How about oldest?" Jared suggested. "You're just saying that because you are oldest." Brandon argued. "Does it really matter who's captain? I mean all they do is choose the team." Theresa said.

"Listen to the girl. Herry and Jay, you be captains." Luke said. Both Jared and Brandon glared at Luke. "Fine, but each team gets a girl. It's only fair." Brandon said as he pushed Theresa to where Jay was standing. "I'm guessing you'd choose her." He said. Atlanta went over by Herry and they began choosing teams.

"Luke." Herry said.

"Archie."

"Brandon."

"Jared."

After a heads or tails, which was won by Herry, the game started. The ball continued switching possession. "Atlanta, pass." Herry yelled. Atlanta threw the ball to him. With her eyebrows furrowed, she rammed herself into Theresa, knowing her onto the pavement. "Oops." Atlanta said rudely. "Ow. Jesus Christ. What the hell?!" Theresa screamed. The boys paused and observed the argument. "It was an accident." Atlanta said not caring. "Oh bullshit! You did that on purpose. What the hell is your problem?" Theresa asked. "My problem is that my crush is hitting on you and you don't do anything about it. What kind of friend are you?"

"I don't know, but you're the one bulldozing me down for no apparent reason. He's hitting on my not the other around so don't be taking it out on me!" Theresa said after she stood up. "No, I prefer taking it out on you." Atlanta said. Theresa scoffed and pushed the younger girl away from her as she walked past. Atlanta scoffed back and pushed her from behind. Atlanta and Theresa started screaming at eachother and hitting eachother.

"Holy fuck." Herry said. The boys ran over; Herry pulled Atlanta away from Theresa as Jay held onto her. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Archie asked. "Oh please. You're the problem; you're what's wrong." Theresa said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Archie yelled. "Oh come on, don't play stupid." Atlanta said. There was a long pause between them; Atlanta ran off towards the park. "Pfft." Archie said as he walked elsewhere. Everyone stared amongst them selves and eventually turned their gaze to Theresa. "Take me home?" She whispered to Jay. "Of course." He said.

"We're gonna head back to the brownstone. See you later." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around Theresa and walked her home.

**(-)**

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, for the 7th time, from the kitchen. "Yes. It's just a few scrapes. They'll heal." Theresa said as she sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. "What am I supposed to do. This is horrible. Like actually, I'm screwed! I'm screwed until one of us moves out. I don't want that. How am I supposed to fix this?!" Theresa said out loud. Jay came out from the kitchen and sat down beside her; he handed her something that surprised her. "Where in god's name did you get a Cookies N' Cream bar?" She asked; Jay grinned. "Herry has a stock of chocolate bars." He handed it to her and she took it out of his hands. "You are a miracle worker!" She said as she ripped the wrapper off and bit a piece off. "You know, at this rate, I'll be obese by the time this problem is even close to being solved." She said as she bit another piece off. She pointed the bar at him. "No thanks."

Theresa shrugged and continued chewing. The door opened and slammed shut. Atlanta came walking in and glared at Theresa as she walked up to her room. "Shee?" Theresa said with her mouth full. The door opened again and herry came walking in. "I smell food. Chocolate to be exact." Herry said as he popped his head around the corner. "Hway Hewwy." Theresa said, her mouth still full of chocolate. "So uh, what happened at the court."

Theresa gulped down the piece of chocolate. "Can we talk about that later?" The door opened for the third time and Brooklyn came walking in. Lauren and Jessica were on her tail, as usual. Brooklyn turned to look at Theresa, who was wrapped in Jay's arms. "Where's Archie?" She asked angrily. "He walked off somewhere." Jay said. Brooklyn smiled 'innocently' and leaned in. "I wasn't asking you. Where is he?!"

Theresa looked at Jay and Herry. "He. walked. off. some.where." She said and nodded with false happiness. Brooklyn stomped off with her sidekicks and left the three in silence. "I hate her." Theresa said as she rested her head on Jay's shoulder. Herry nodded in agreement as he flipped through the channels; Jay let out a small laugh. Neil came down the stairs with an exasperated look as Archie walked in the door angrily and glared at Jay. "What's with everyone? This is so annoying." Neil said, emphasizing his words.

"Can you keep it down?" Brooklyn's irritating voice rang out. Neil growled in frustration. "That's it." He said as he marched up the stairs. In a record of three minutes, everyone was in the main room. Odie joined Jay and Theresa on the couch. Herry remained in the chair. Neil sat himself down on the other couch and Lauren plopped down next to him. Neil rolled his eyes. Atlanta was sitting on the ground away from Theresa and Archie, who was leaning against the wall. Brooklyn and Jessica were standing on each side of Herry's chair. Five minutes passes slowly until Atlanta spoke.

"Why are we all here?" Everyone looked at Neil. "We're all going to work this out." Neil said. Atlanta stood up and walked out of the room followed by Archie and Brooklyn. Lauren and Jessica followed behind Brooklyn. There was silence in the room again. Theresa sighed loudly. "Good try though Neil." She said sadly; she sighed. "I'm going to get ready for bed." Theresa said. Jay gave her a confused look. "It's only 7:12." He said. "Yeah but I'm really tried from my lesson with Persephone and that basketball game and fight didn't help." Theresa said; Jay nodded and she walked up to his room. She changed into her pajamas and sat down on the bed. "God this is so confusing." She whispered to herself as she began crying._ I hate crying._ She wiped the water off her face. The picture in it's frame on Jay's desk caught her eye. She stood up and picked it up gingerly. As she ran her fingertips along the glass she let out another sigh. She fell back onto her back, spread out her arms and stared at the ceiling, carefully examining the stucco carefully.

_Stupid Archie. Stupid sister. Stupid dance. Stupid me. Stupid basketball. Stupid school. Stupid chocolate bar..._ Theresa paused her thoughts, reminding herself that she liked the chocolate bar.

_Stupid Archie. Stupid everything. Stupid, stupid Archie._

A few minutes later, Jay opened the door after a gentle knock, and regarded Theresa spread across the bed, asleep.

* * *

Yeah. So basically I broke my promise. I saw that one coming. But, I spent most of my time...drawing? But I was drawing class of the titans so that should count for something. I haven't shown my friend yet and I need someone's approval so I'll probably make a deviantart account. Maybe? Maybe not. If I do, I'll let you all know.

By the way, I'm sorry. I'm done with complete J/T stuff. I probably said that last chapter but honestly, I am. Next chapter equals epiphany and more freakouts. Yay!

**RxR**

**Signed, MchaellaLoe**


	13. I Just Don't Understand

Gah. Sorry(It's sad how I always start my chapters with apologies.) How are you all? Yeah. Well all I can say it..Road Trip, Friend visit and writers block bad..yet good. Because who can consider Disneyland bad? Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone.  
**P.S.:**I had no idea what to title this so I just kind of picked a random Beatles ones. (Incase you haven't noticed I always use Beatles song titles, So I guess I don't technically own the title, but it's impossible to own a title isn't it? Look at all the songs that have the same title.)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own COTT and I never will.

* * *

Archie sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Well, that was a stupid dream._ He could hear Theresa and Brooklyn fighting downstairs. "Why are you being such a whore?" Brooklyn yelled. _Atta girl._

"Excuse me?" Theresa yelled back. _She had it coming. _He stood up and put his everyday clothes on. Theresa and Brooklyn continued arguing while Jay tried to shut them up. _What an idiot._ Archie sat down at his computer. He had plenty of emails from Brooklyn and multiple other junk emails. The door suddenly flew open; he turned around and saw Atlanta standing in the door way.

"What?" He asked angrily. Atlanta frowned. "I...just." Atlanta stuttered. "Just what? I've got things to do." Archie said. Atlanta shrugged sadly, not knowing what to say. "Wanted to make sure you're okay." She covered up. "I'm fine. Can you leave now?" Archie snarled. Atlanta flinched and nodded again.

"Oh and by the way," Archie started, "Formal. S'not going to work."

Atlanta froze and started with a hurt expression. "What are you saying? We're not going together?" Archie observed her as she forced out the words with an evident struggle. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Atlanta's jaw dropped open and she ran back to her room. _I can't believe how shocked she was by that. _Archie stood up and shut his door. Theresa and Brooklyn just finished screaming.

Footsteps hurried up followed by a heavier set followed by another stomp. Archie's door opened and Brooklyn walked in. "Baby, my sister's being mean," The brunette complained while she walked up to Archie and sat on his lap. _Eh, does she think I care? But, if you can't have the one, have her sister, right?_(**A/N: **Manwhore..I know.)

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, just make sure you fight back." Brooklyn started muttering some plan and walked out of the room. _God why can't people just leave me alone._ Archie stared at the open door. Theresa walked past and stopped at the stairs with Jay following behind her.

"What are you doing?" Theresa asked.

"I'm fighting back." Her sister said.

Theresa walked back to her room only this time with no Jay following her. _He's like a dog on a leash. Imbicile. _Archie stood up and slammed his door shut. "Shut up." He sat back down at his computer and opened an internet box. The door opened again. "I swear to god I'll get a lock if you guys don't start knocking."

Odie looked at him weird. "Okay..but I just wanted to let you know about all the chaos you're causing here." Archie grumbled something incoherent.

"Seriously dude, as if Brooklyn and Theresa weren't already at each other's necks, it's about 20 times worse, now. Neil complaining that he's breaking out from stress, I can't concentrate, Jay's frustrated because Theresa's going insane because everyone," He put his hands up with floating quotations, "'hates' her. And I swear Atlanta's crying right now."

"What about Herry?" Archie asked curiously.

"He's just irritated. Dude, what's up with-" Odie stopped mid sentence glancing at his dresser. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm quite normal right now. What the hell makes you guys think something is wrong with me?" Archie turned back to his computer and began typing.

Odie walked over to the dresser where is pendant rested. _Why is it burned like that?_ He outstretched his arm and quickly shoved it in his pocket. "Well, either way, you better find a way to fix it." Odie walked out the door and shut it behind him. _Or we will. _He knocked gently on Atlanta's door. "Atlanta? You okay?" He asked from the outside. Atlanta jumped at the sound. She wiped away another tear and said, "I'm fine."

"Okay." Odie called back. He walked down the stairs and into the main room. Herry was in his usual chair with a frown on his face, Jay was leaning back on the couch with his arms spread widely looking exausted. Odie eyed him weirdly. "Theresa could easily be the biggest hassle I've ever encountered."

"Do I even want to know?" Odie asked; Jay sighed. "Probably not." Odie nodded. "Where is she though? I found something and I think it may have to do with Archie's behaviour." Jay eyed him curiously, but simply stood up and walked up the stairs. He walked back down the stairs behind Theresa who was very flustered looking. "Whoa. Uh.." Herry said.

"I know..I look horrible. Tell me something I don't know." Theresa said as she sat on the floor resting her head on the couch. Jay frowned at her. "So what's going on?" Theresa asked.

"I have a theory about what happened to Archie. But we need to go see the gods. Thought you'd want to come." Odie shrugged. "Of course." She replied as shot up.

"Let's go."

The four of them quickly left for the school, dragging Neil along. "What dumb luck." Neil said. "The minute I come downstairs you decide to go on some huge mission or whatever and I get forced to come. So not fair." He continued.

"Neil, don't you want things to be normal again? When we can all sit in the same room without screaming at eachother?" Theresa asked. Herry's truck got them to the school quickly. They walked to the janitor's closet and walked through the blue portal. "Chiron?" Jay yelled out.

Chiron came galloping quickly fearing that someone was injured. "Jay, everyone. What? Is something wrong?" Chiron asked.

"We think something is wrong with Archie. Something bad." Herry filled in. "Like what?" Everyone paused. "We don't really know. But something's not right." Theresa said. "And I found this. I wanted to ask Hephaestus about it." Odie said as he held up Archie's burnt pendant.

"Wait, we're here because you think Archie is messed up 'cuz of his pendant?" Neil asked then laugh maniacally.

"Come on, Odie. You couldn't come up with anything better then that?" Theresa hit Neil on the head with a fair amount of force. "Ouch! Hey my hair!" Neil complained as Chiron asked for the pendant. "Hm..very odd. Let us go visit him." As they walked Theresa leaned over to Jay. "I am confused, though. What's wrong with his pendant?" Theresa whispered. Jay whispered back, "I saw something on it, but I don't know what it was or what it means. Guess we'll find out."

"Hey Heph?" Odie yelled. "Whoa, hey there. What's going on?" Hephaestus asked as he removed his goggles. "We think something's wrong with Archie. And I found this, I thought it may have something to do with it." Odie said as he pointed to the pendant in Chiron's hands. "Let me see."

Hephaestus examined the pendant carefully. An expression of horror spread across his face but he remained silent. "Oh my god, what?!" Theresa yelled. "This is made from a special metal. Only one thing can cause this type of burn." Hephaestus paused. "Which is.." Herry prompted.

"Chemicals. And not just a certain one. A certain mix of a certain amount. It's so specific the possibilities of it happening are extremely low. The three should never be mixed either way."

"Apparently not low enough. Herry, remind me against exactly what happened in that science class." Jay said. "Well, we were mixing chemicals, but why would Dionysus get us to mix those? He should know which ones shouldn't be mixed." Herry said.

"Did yours turn out like everyone elses?" Odie asked. "Heck no, ours was a complete dud- Oh, I get it." Herry said. "Wait, wait, wait. So this mix of chemicals caused some damage to Archie's pendant, this doesn't really explain what happened to him." Theresa said.

"Well, the mix of chemicals and metal could have caused damage to his brain if it got inhaled." Chiron said. "But we don't know for sure?" Neil questioned. "Yes, but I know who can help. Neither Dionysus or I can help until we diagnose what the problem is and that could take much too long." Chiron continued; Hephaestus nodded. "The damage could become permanent if we wait." Everyone got a worried look. "But I know someone who can help. She's the mistress of spells and potions. Her potions can undo any damaged caused. But it will be very dangerous."

Everyone looked at eachother. "Well, I don't care. I want things back to normal." Theresa said. Everyone else nodded. "Who is it?" Odie asked.

"You must see Circe."

* * *

Okay, I'm terribly horrible completely sorry. I encountered a nasty writer's block. Nasty! Plus my two week vacation then my friend visted for a week. But my writer's block is gone now and I've got nothing else to do over the summer(even though there's so little of it left). And I know it's not my longest, especially compared to my pervious two, but I thought I needed to get something up. Anyways. Yeah. What can I say? Oh I now have a deviantart acount. It's in my profile at the bottom under links. I drew a picture of Theresa in her green dress mentioned in Chapter 9 titled 'Help!'

And yeah. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks again for all those who are still here reading my story.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	14. Fixing a Hole

Hello everyone! I wanted to say thank you to everyone reviewed. I got the most rewarding review ever from XxRanta. I was close to tears, but I won't post it(Don't wanna seem too braggy..hehe) but yes. It is definately comments like that that keep me going. Along with many, many others. So thanks.

Not much to say for once. I couldn't find a title so I just settled with this one...whatever.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

* * *

The five teens were frozen in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Circe? Hahaha. No! We can't go to her! She is one crazy ass," Theresa put her hand up as if to whisper to Chiron, "_bitch_." Chiron eyed her oddly. "Dispite the fact that her living habits are...well, a bit obscene, she is your best hope for a quick, reliable cure."

"Quick? Yeah, if we're not turned into chickens and eaten or forced to live there!" Theresa continued. "She has a valid point." Odie agreed. Chiron sighed. "Enough of this. Where is Hermes? He's the one who got Odysseus there." Herry turned to walk away. "I'll go get him." There was a moment of silence.

"So..is she gonna, like, try and lay you..?" Theresa asked awkwardly to Odie. Jay sighed in exasperation as he dropped his head and covered his face with his hands. Odie stood with a stunned look along with Neil. "Wow.." Neil said. "Well what? It's a completely logical question. What's so wrong about it? I mean, will it just be Odie? Cuz, personally, I don't want my boyfriend getting laid by some witch-lady who could rival Cronus is the psycho department." Theresa said. Jay turned to look at her.

"Boyfriend, hey?" Theresa's eyebrow rose. "Well, that's what you are, isn't it?" She asked. "Well, yeah, you've just never used that term before."

There was another awkward moment. As Neil cleared his throat the doors opened and Herry and Hermes came walking, or in Hermes' case, flying in.

"Oh good." Neil said, thanking his luck for ending the uncomfortable silence. "So what's going on?" Hermes asked. "Something is wrong with Archie. They need to get a potion from Circe." Hermes' eyes widened at the name, but he quickly composed himself. "Then we'll need to get prepared. Now, first of all, you'll need some Moly. Theresa, go find Persephone. Bring her to my room. Jay, find Hera. Do the same. Herry, Neil, Odie, come with me." Hermes commanded.

Neil, Odie and Herry followed the slightly hyperactive god out of the room. Chiron left after with Jay and Theresa behind him.

"What exactly was Theresa talking about back there? Psycho-witch-desperate lady. I don't like the sound of that." Neil said. "You haven't read the Odyssey, have you?" Hermes asked; both Neil and Herry shook their heads. "Well, Odysseus and his men hit shore on an island called Aeaea. And Hermes had warned Odysseus about Circe. He gave Odysseus Moly, a plant, that would rob the power of Circe's drugs, which was in the food. Well, and the rest isn't too important." Odie said. "What did this drug do exactly?" Herry asked. "Turned anyone who eats the food into pigs." Hermes said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Neil exclaimed. "I get what Theresa was meant, now." Herry said.

"I don't. She wasn't evil like Theresa made her sound." Odie said. "Well, not to Odysseus. And that was for one main reason, because he threatened her and so they...she..he...well, you know." Hermes stuttered. Neil gave Hermes a confused look. "Eeeeew! I thought Theresa was being sarcastic. That the girl was just some other competition." Neil said again. "Yeah, that's pretty...wrong." Herry agreed. "Besides, you can't blame Theresa for being, well, you know." Hermes continued as he sat in his chair.

"No, not really." Odie said slowly. Hermes looked at him. "This **will **be a dangerous mission. You can bet on the fact that Circe will probably ask you of the same request she did Odysseus." Odie's eyes widened as his mentor said this. "What? And I'm supposed to accept that? Neil is? Herry too? Jay? We can't do that! Are you kidding me?!"

"Odie's got a point." Jay said as he walked in the door with Theresa beside him and their mentors. "Yeah, I refuse to even kiss the girl." Neil said. "Relax, with weapons and Moly you've got the upper hand." Hera said. "Yes, and worse comes to worse, fight magic with magic." Persephone added. "Yeah..what?" Theresa said. "It won't come to that though." Hera assured. "Yes. Persephone, do you think you could get us some Moly?" Hermes asked.

"Of course ." Persephone said and she walked off to her solarium.

"Get 6!" Theresa called out. "Six?" Herry asked. "Atlanta's going to come, isn't she?" Theresa said. "Yeah, she is. Wanna call her Odie?" Jay asked. "Which reminds me. Uh, we know how Circe's going to feel about us. Us as in me, Neil, Herry, and Odie, but how's she going to feel about Theresa and Atlanta?" Jay asked.

Hermes face scrunched at the possibilities. "Well, like said, you've got weapons and Moly and magic..you're got the upper hand." Hermes said in a rush. "Oh, that's just great." Theresa muttered. Jay wrapped his arm around her for comfort. "So what's the plan?" Jay asked.

"We go there with the moly so her powers have no effect on us, pull out our weapons-"

"Uh, that'd be easier if I actually had a weapon." Neil interrupted Odie; Herry rolled his eyes. "We'll get you a weapon, Neil." Jay told him "Continuing, we'll pull out our weapons, threaten her so she'll won't pull any evil tricks, get the potion, leave." Odie said.

"What if she, like, does go for it?" Theresa said as she bit her lip. There was silence again. "Man, you're like the master of awkward moments." Neil complain, "What? I'm just trying to reasonable, what's wrong with that? Is it my fault that I just don't want to get into deep shit with a freaky ass witch who means business? I figured it was a mutual feeling. Apparently not." Theresa said; she crossed her arms.

"What's going on?" Atlanta asked in a rough tone. Everyone turned to look at her. Theresa bit her lip harder. _Damn it! At this rate, I'll end up having scabs on my lip_. "We're going to get a potion to help Archie." Theresa said with hesitation.

"God, what is wrong with you guys. Maybe Archie's perfectly normal. Maybe he had some type of epiphany and realized you're way better than I am. Or that your whore of a sister blows us out of the water." Atlanta yelled. "Can we not do this, again. Let's just go get the potion and if it doesn't work, then feel free to yell at me for something I didn't do, alright? Sound fair?" Theresa raised her voice. "What's going on?" Persephone asked. "Uh, nothing. Do you have it?" Jay asked.

Persephone extended her arm, holding out 6 stems with a large white bulbs at the bottom. The stem was long and had small white closed flowers at the top.

"This will protect you from Circe's powers. Be careful, though." Persephone said. "Okay, now let's go get some weapons and head out." Jay said with a bold tone.

**(-)**

"Oh, I want this one!" Neil said as he held up the war hammer. "Neil, I don't think a war hammer is necessary. I don't think you'd even be able to carry that thing around the whole time." Odie said. "Well, what about these? _What_are these?" Neil asked. "Hand grenades, made mini. But still have the same 'boom'." Ares said. "Hey, can I have a machete?"

"Neil, just get the stunt baton you always use and let's go. I wanna get this over with." Atlanta said impatiently. "Fine, then." Neil picked up the stun baton and struck a pose. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and walked back to Herme's room. "We're ready, Hermes."

"Alright. One portal to Aeaea. Be careful." Hermes said. "We will." Jay replied as he stepped into the portal. Theresa, Atlanta, Herry, Odie and Neil followed and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Buh-duh, BUH-DUHH! Yes, okay, the next chapter will be the masterpiece. Well no, not really. Well it will be, but..well you'll have to see. Speaking of seeing it - well it's basically finished. Done. Written. it topped my word record of 3, 000-some. You want to read it soon, you have to review. Or I'll wait for a really long time. So let's set a date of..the sixth. Yes, I'm evil. Watch, I'll post it like a week before that. But you can have it ASAP if you review. I'd really like it if you would do so! :)

Anyways, I hope you all liked. If you want more information on Circe you can google that. I got my information from The Odyssey, Wikipedia and Maicar. So yes. Also, the description of Moly is from Wikipedia. There's a picture if you look up Circe, so..yeah! I also have a link in my profile.

**RxR - Please**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	15. Her Majesty

HI GUYS! I'm still very happy with hitting 60 thanks to you guys! I've got 60 reviews, 3, 206 hits, 10 favorites and 14 alerts! That's so flattering! Thank you guys so so so so so so so so much! Now, I wrote this like 2 weeks ago and I'm kind of nervous about it. I really don't want it to suck. I really wanted it to be good, and I thought it was good. Now, I'm not so sure. Just..I don't know.

Oh yeah, and just a note. For the first paragraph, I did no time zone calculations at all, so just go along with it. Also, the title is stupid; I couldn't find anything to fit that hasn't already been used. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own class of the titans. I merely own Brooklyn. (Oh what a joy..)

* * *

"Okay, we need to head North," Odie said as he pulled out his PMR. "Lead the way," Herry said as he stepped out of the way letting Odie walk in front of him. "We've got a lot of walking to do," Odie stated. Neil sighed.

"Couldn't Hermes get us any closer?"

"No, Neil. Now let's go. It'll be dark soon," Atlanta said.

"But it was like lunch back home," Neil said.

Atlanta laughed. "Yeah, on the other side of the world!" Neil scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well, sorry I have no idea where the heck we are!!" Odie rolled his eyes.

"We're in Aeaea, Neil." Neil stopped and glared at Odie.

"Riiiight..." Neil said; Theresa laughed.

"It's by Italy, Neil." Neil's eyes sparked at the word 'Italy.'

"Okay, now, see, she makes sense to me!" He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We've been through this, Neil," she said as she stared at his arm. He let out an awkward laugh and removed his arm. They continued walking until Neil suddenly stopped with a horrified look on his face.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! No one said anything about a marsh. It's probably contaminated. With diseases and bugs," Neil shrieked.

"Diseases?" Herry forced out in terror.

"Diseases!" Neil yelled in agreement. "I refuse to get leeches all over my precious body." Odie sighed in frustration. "You'll be fine Neil. Now let's go, we're wasting time," Jay said.

"And you're sure there's not other way to get there?" Neil asked again.

"There's no other way to get there from this side of the island," Odie told him again. The 6 began walking through the water. As hours passed, Odie ended up in chest deep water and Herry often had to help him up. Jay was forcing Neil to continue walking while Theresa and Atlanta kept glancing at eachother. Theresa looked over at Atlanta and caught her looking. Theresa turned away quickly and observed the sky that was a cotton candy field.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Oh crap," Theresa said as she pulled at her leg. "Damn it!"

Jay ran to her. "What's happened?" he asked. "My leg is stuck in mud and I can't pull it out and I think I hurt my ankle trying to do so." Theresa said as she tugged again as she moaned in pain. "Shit."

Theresa tried to yank her leg out of the mud but fell back into the water. _Oh hell. _She tried to push herself up and got her hand stuck in mud. So instead she flailed her other arm around. "Okay. You're okay," Jay told her as he held her upright. Theresa spit out the water in her mouth and wiggled her muddy fingers. "Ew," Neil said.

"Oh, that's a vile taste," She said as she tried to spit the taste out.

"So how are we going to get her leg out?" Atlanta asked. Theresa was shocked by the care in Atlanta voice.

"Well, we could try and dig it out," Jay said. "But that means someone would have to go under," Neil pointed out.

"Won't wanna do that," Theresa said in an advisory tone.

"And we can't pull it out," Herry said with a frown.

"Sorry Herry," Theresa apologized.

"So that means we're going to have to dig it out. Who's going to do it?" Jay asked; everyone was quiet. "Okay, then," he said and handed Theresa to Herry. "I can go dig it out myself," Theresa said. Jay stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, I saw that - not funny," he said nodded with a frown. He took a deep breath and dove under. Theresa's head bobbed. "Wasn't supposed to be.."

There was silence above the water. Herry was waiting for Jay to rise again. Neil was looking repulsed at the water. Atlanta was biting her lip while staring at the bubbles rising up. Theresa was trying not to laugh at the tickling sensation of Jay's fingers and the mud running across her leg. Jay suddenly popped up.

"How the hell did you get your leg in so deep?" he asked in disbelief. Theresa showed her teeth in an embarrassed smile as she shrugged.

Jay took a deep breath and dove under again. "How much longer is he going to take? I really don't want to stand in this disgusting water any longer." Neil whined. "You are the biggest complainer, ever." Atlanta told him. Theresa jiggled her leg then ripped it out of the water. "Ha! Ow...," Theresa exclaimed. Jay suddenly came back to the surface. "You okay?" He asked her. Theresa nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you."

Neil cleared his throat. "Uh, can we go now?" he asked.

Everyone began walking except Theresa. She stared for a minute then laughed. Everyone turned to look at her with a confused look. "My ankle has a heart beat," she said with a giggle. Everyone exchanged looks and continued to walked.

"Oh look! Solid ground!!" Neil yelled as he ran towards the grass and trees. "Oh thank Zeus." Everyone rolled their eyes and followed after him. They stopped for a short break and then continued walking. After a few minutes Neil stopped and sat on a fallen tree. "Screw this. Archie can get his own cure." Neil said.

Theresa gawked. "Neil that's not a nice thing to say. But he has a point, Jay. We've been walking for a long time. And when was the last time any of us ate anyways. And my ankle is killing me, and I feel dizzy and oh my god!" Theresa exclaimed as she stared at Atlanta.

"What?" she asked. Atlanta followed Theresa's gaze and started at the little black bulge on her skin.

"LEECHES!" she screamed.

"Ahhh!!" Neil, Atlanta and Theresa screeched. "Get them off!" They screamed as the looked at the leeches on their legs and arms. "Wait! Don't rip them off." Odie told them. "Uhm, Odie, there's a bug drinking my blood, I'd kind of like to rid of it." Atlanta told him.

"We will, just don't rip it off. You could get an infection," Jay said. Within five minutes, everyone had removed the leeches from their legs, arms, stomachs and backs.

"I'm hungry," Herry said.

"Let's eat then," Odie replied. Herry, Odie, Neil and Atlanta sat down as Jay walked over to Theresa. He helped her limp towards the group. "You sure you're alright?" He asked as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. His eyes widened and he stared.

"What..?" Theresa asked.

Her hand flew up to her neck and she felt the slimy blob on her neck. She suddenly threw up on the ground**(A/N: I would totally vomit as well**). "Jesus!" Jay exclaimed.

"GET IT OFF!!" Theresa yelled. Jay pulled Theresa's hair back and held it up.

"What's going on- Holy shit! That thing is monstrous!!" Atlanta exclaimed. "Ahhh!" Neil screamed.

"Oh my god. Good thing you haven't eaten yet." Herry said; Odie's jaw flew open.

"We should probably remove that thing. I mean, it's on her neck."

"Yes, so get it off, PLEASE!" Theresa shrieked with tears in her eyes. "Okay, okay, calm down, love." Jay told her. Atlanta bent down and tapped Theresa on the face. Theresa stared her the redhead. "Alright. You good?" Atlanta asked. Theresa bit her lip.

"Mhm."

"Okay, this is going to feel funny." Odie told her. Theresa's breathing increased.

After a tense moment, there was a wet ripping noise. "Oh Jesus." Theresa said at the sound. There was silence. "What? What's wr-" Neil suddenly passed out. "Uh, anyone got bandages of any type?" Odie asked. Herry ran over to his bag and pulled out colored band-aids. "Uh..I guess those will work."

"Now, just stay still," Odie said.

**(-)**

"It's soo itchy!" Theresa complained. "Don't scratch it." Jay told her as he pulled her hands away from her neck. "I'm sorry, but it's so irritating." Theresa yawned. "Man, all that screaming has really drained me." Herry smiled at her.

"Don't forget the vomiting," he said. Theresa looked at him weirdly. "Of course..the vomiting."

Atlanta stood up. "There's got to be some type of fruit around here. Anyone wanna come help look?" Herry stood up. "I will." Odie stood up as well. "Me too. I wanna look around the island more." Neil stared at the three of them.

"Uhh..I'll go too," he announced. "Why are you going?" Theresa asked.

"Well..I don't really wanna be left alone with you two. It just gets awkward," Neil said as he followed Atlanta, Herry and Odie. Jay and Theresa looked at eachother then back at Neil. Jay let out a small laugh as Theresa sighed and slumped, unimpressed, and laid herself down on the ground.

Atlanta pushed another bush's leaves away to walk past. "Well, if I had known it would be this hard to walk, I would have stayed back with Jay and Theresa." Neil said as he hit the bush. "Yeah and watch them make-out. What fun." Atlanta said sarcastically. Neil stopped and shivered.

"Okay, both options suck." Neil said.

"Food! I see food!" Herry exclaimed as he pointed up at the tree. "Oh good. I'll climb up and get it." Atlanta said. The ground suddenly broke beneath her.

"Are you kidding me?! Nothing worse can happen." She called from inside the hole.

"Atlanta!! Are you okay?" Herry called down. Atlanta had fallen down a hole in the ground that was dark and deep. "I'm fine, but I want out."

"Okay, Me and Herry will go back to get Jay and Theresa. You stay here, Neil." Odie said. "Oh heck no! Don't leave Neil alone here, please." Atlanta begged. "Fine. Herry, you stay here. Neil and I will go get them." Odie said as he walked off back the way they came. Odie and Neil hurried back to where they started and finally arrived after five minutes. Theresa was asleep on Jay who had his arms wrapped around her.

"I knew this would happen...," Neil said to Odie; Odie rolled his eyes. Jay blushed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Atlanta fell down a hole. It's deep, we need some help." Jay nodded and shook Theresa awake. "What's going on?" She asked with disorientation. "Atlanta fell down the rabbit hole. Into Neverland," Neil said jokingly.

Theresa stood up, shook her head and stared at him. "That was Alice. And it's wonderland, for the record. Let's go."

"Can you walk?" Jay asked her.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt a lot anymore," Theresa said and she walked off to follow Odie. They arrived where the ground had collapsed. "Oh my god. Atlanta? You okay?" Theresa asked as she bent to look down causing Jay to have a minor freakout. "Please, don't fall," he said.

"Oh! Oh! I got an idea!" Neil said. "Get one of those thingies." He pointed to a vine.

"Neil, I don't think that's going to hold." Herry said. "Well it's worth a try, isn't it?" After successfully getting the vine out of the tree, Herry tossed it down the hole. "You got it Atlanta?" Herry asked. "Yup." Herry started pulling her up slowly.

_SNAP_

"I told you it wouldn't hold," Herry said.

Everyone tried to brainstorm another idea. "Herry get another one of those," Theresa said. "But we've already distinguished the fact that it won't work," Herry told her. Theresa sighed in frustration. "Just do it, Herry." He did as told. He held it out in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now what?" He asked. Theresa stared at the vine and concentrated carefully. _Just imagine it having the characteristics._

"Whoa, that's so fricken cool," Herry said as he watched vine turn into rope from one end to the other. Theresa's hand flew up to her head after fully changing the vine.

"Just hurry. I don't know how long it will last."

"Okay, I got it," Atlanta called. Herry began pulling her up. Jay helped her out of the hole and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, this is just my opinion, but I say we just sleep and avoid any issues of any type," Theresa said. Atlanta, Herry and Neil nodded. "Wait," Odie said. He stared at the light glittering in the distance. "Let's go," Odie said as he marched off.

"Go where?" Herry asked. "Circe's"

**(-)**

They arrived at the stone building in the dark. "Wolves!" Theresa squeaked. "They're people who were turned into wolves. They won't hurt us." Odie explained. "Harsh.." Neil muttered to himself.

Theresa turned to Jay. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" She asked him. "We'll be fine. But, I think you two should stay out here." Jay said.

Theresa's eyes widened. "What? That's not fair," Atlanta said.

Jay sighed and turned his gaze to Herry, Neil and Odie. Neil didn't seem to be paying attention while Herry shrugged and looked to Odie. "Maybe you should. If we need help, we'll come get you guys." Odie agreed. Theresa and Atlanta looked at eachother with an angry expression.

"That's still not fair." Atlanta muttered. Theresa was staring at the ground and biting her lip. "Everything's going to be fine." Jay told her again.

"Yeah, Theresa. Don't worry. We'll show that girl who is boss." Herry assured her.

The sound of footsteps crescendoed, as everyone froze. "You two, go hide." Jay said. "I thought we were just waiting. Now we're hiding too?" Atlanta asked. Jay glared at her and she walked behind a bush. Theresa went to follow her, but paused.

"Go, Theresa," Jay told her before she turned around. The footsteps were louder now.

Theresa dashed after Atlanta and hid with her. The two listened to the woman talk and 5 pairs of footsteps fade away. Atlanta turned to look at the panic stricken girl beside her.

Odie looked at the great hall with awe. The ceiling was surprisingly high and had shades of yellow, gold and off-whites. Vases and artifacts were sitting on shelves everywhere. In the middle of the great hall, there was a long table set with food. "Sit, eat," Circe told them as she pulled out a chair at the head of the table. "Okay," Herry said as he sat down. Neil eyed Herry.

"Uh, aren't we not supposed to?" The blonde asked Jay and Odie. "Well, actually, we could pig out if we wanted to. Nothing would happen to us," Odie said.

"But we're not going to," Jay said forcefully towards Herry.

"But I'm hungry," Herry said. "Yeah, but we have a friend to save, remember?" Jay replied.

"Oh yeah," Herry said sadly as he stood up out of the chair. Circe ran her hand along his arm. "No, please, eat," She said seductively. "Be- da- mmm," Herry stuttered as he sank back down into the chair. Neil, Jay and Odie all looked at Herry.

"Wow, he doesn't work with girls much does he?" Neil said. Jay rolled his eyes and walked over to Herry. Circe forced Jay into a chair, followed by Odie and Neil.

"Now, dig in."

"Just do it, nothing will happen. We'll make it quick, she'll be less of a hassle." Odie whispered to Jay. Jay mumbled a fine and they all began eating.

Outside, Atlanta was picking at the grass and tearing it into shreds. "What's taking them so long?" She asked. She looked over at Theresa who was laying on her back with her face towards the door. "Maybe it's taking a long time to make the potion. I'm sure it takes a bit," Theresa said hopefully.

Atlanta frowned. "I didn't mean-"

"I know, I know," Theresa sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I'm bored, wanna go in?" Atlanta asked. Theresa sat up. "I don't know we should. Jay told us not to." Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Theresa, he's your boyfriend, not your master," she snapped.

Theresa stared at Atlanta and turned her gaze away, hurt. "I'm sorry, this is just so messed up!" Atlanta yelled in exasperation. "But either way, I'm going in," she said as she stood up and marched towards the door. Theresa watched her leave with a blank expression on her face.

_Hm, now where could they be exactly?_ Atlanta thought to herself as she looked at her two options: left or right. She listened closely and heard sounds coming from the left hall. _Left it is._

She walked until she saw a huge open hall up ahead of her. She cautiously looked from a distance. The was a sudden silence in the room. "Enter," a woman said. Atlanta did so and looked at the guys eating. She glared at all of them. "Oh, I get it. So while Archie is getting closer to loosing his mind and Theresa and I are freezing outside, you guys are having a gourmet meal." Atlanta was very angry at this and was not afraid to show it.

"You're blowing the plan," Neil said to Atlanta. "Plan? You have a plan against me. You fools, I am the godde-" Circe started.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. But we have this...thingy!" Neil said as he extended the flower with pride. "So there." They all brought forth their flowers except Atlanta. Circe grinned evily. "Where is it?" Atlanta asked herself. Circe extended her hand and Atlanta was wrapped in black rope.

Theresa came peaking around the corner. "What's going on?" She asked as she ran towards Atlanta. Atlanta struggled against the ropes and was suddenly lifted into the air. In a hovering motion, she went over to Circe's side under her command.

"Trying to use Odysseus' trick, are we?" Circe asked. "Give Atlanta to us, and no one gets hurt," Herry said as he cracked his knuckles. Both Neil and Jay pulled out their weapons while Theresa quietly muttered a phrase.

"I think not," Circe said. Theresa was suddenly thrown against the wall.

"Theresa!" Everyone yelled.

"Fools! All of you. And you think your powers can rival mine. I am a goddess," Circe mocked. "Yeah, yeah. That's what Hecate said. Wait, why does her magic work?" Theresa asked, keeping her eyes on Hecate.

"Did you loose something maybe?" Circe laughed. "Hecate?" She asked. Herry grinned at the memory. "Yeah, she got her ass kicked by Theresa over here," he said, indicating towards Theresa.

Circe glared. "Walk away now and I won't the girl," she said as she stood behind Atlanta with her arms raised. Theresa walked closer and smiled.

"Uh, I think you're forgetting, we outnumber you greatly," Theresa reminded. "So you think," Circe said.

"What is going on here?" Another woman asked who was being followed by two men. "These poor fools are trying to out smart me. I've got this," Circe said.

Theresa whispered to Jay, "I'll attack and get her off guard, you sneak up and put your sword to her throat, bam, we win?"

"Who are you?" Odie asked the three newcomers. "Leave here, now," The smaller man said, pulling out a huge sword. The binds were suddenly tightening on Atlanta. "Uhm, help, please!" Atlanta forced out. Theresa turned her gaze back to her friend and started a chant. The black ropes suddenly disappeared.

"Nuh-uh, not going to be that easy," Circe said. She grabbed at Atlanta, but Atlanta used her speed to get away with plenty of time to spare. "Now we need a potion, that's all," Atlanta said as she pulled out her lazer crossbow and pointed it at Circe.

The woman came up behind Atlanta and began attacking, while the bigger man came up behind Theresa, sword at her throat. "Not exactly my choice of weapon, but hey," Theresa commented trying to hold in a laugh. His long sword had been now turned into a fuzzy snake. The snake was suddenly wrapped around her thoat, tightening by the second.

"Oh shit," Theresa said as she ripped and scratched at the stuffed animal.

The snake now changed into a rubber duckie. "Huh?" The man asked. Theresa took her chance and broke away, falling to the ground. "Now that you can't do much with," she said as Jay helped her stand.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Circe screamed. "Penelope, Telemachus, Telegonus, get them and kill them all. Slowly. One by one," Circe said menacingly.

"Wait! Penelope? The Penelope that married Odysseus?" Odie asked her. "How do you know of him?" Everyone exchanged glances. "He's my ancestor," Odie said. Penelope stared at him then glared. "Lies!"

"You are not a descendant of our father," Telemachus said. "Yes, actually he is. See, we were all gathered together by the gods themselves," Neil explained. "You are not a descendant of my ex-husband. How can you be so cruel as to say that? What kind of joke is this?" Penelope cried. Telegonus wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Look, we just need one potion, then we'll leave. We'll leave and we won't come back," Theresa said. "I will not just give you a potion, not after that disturbance, not after all the problems you mortals have caused," Circe said. Everyone looked around.

"Oh no" Herry said.

"What's your price?" Jay asked worriedly. "My price is quite obvious. How else can we make a deal without sealing it? One of you men must join me in bed," she stated solidly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Neil screamed. "Get us the potion first," Theresa said. "No, one of-"

Atlanta shot at Circe, purposely missing her head. Circe screamed in fear. "Get us the potion," Atlanta said angrily. "Okay, fine." The sorceress folded. "What do you need it for - what kind?"

"One that can undo any damage," Atlanta said. Circe nodded and walked off. The 6 huddled into a circle.

"Uh, we have an issue here." Odie stated.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Atlanta said. Odie glared at the girl.

"Guys, stop." Jay said.

"Why don't we just attack her once she gives us the potion or something?" Neil said out of the blue.

"Neil, you're a genius. Now, who's the most capable of winning against Circe?" Odie asked. Everyone turned to stare at Theresa. "What?!" She said loudly. After turning around to see the two men and Penelope watching them, she turned to face her friends again.

"I can't go up against a goddess by myself."

"You have once before," Herry said.

"Yeah, but I had the girl's torches with me. That's like using 20 magic steroids - it changes things completely!" Theresa snapped. "Magic steroids?" Neil asked but no one replied to him.

"It'll work, you don't actually have to fight against her, just distract her enough to give yourself and whoever goes in there enough to time get out. Or you could even teleport out of there or something using one of your fancy tricks. God knows how many you've got up your sleeve," Odie said. Theresa shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that; I've already used a lot of engery. I can't do it," Theresa hissed. "Theresa, yes you can. Look, I'll go in and I'll help you if something happens, alright?" Jay asked.

"Oh yeah! That makes things better. Saving my boyfriend from an immortal sorceress trying to bed him by fighting against her with magic - but no worries, he'll be there to help me! Jay, I don't want to do this. I don't want you to do this," Theresa spoke.

"Quit being selfish, we need to save Archie," Atlanta said and received shocked stares. "Sorry."

"Here it is," Circe said. She extended her hand showing them a small bottle filled with a purple-red liquid. "Now, your end of the deal. Who's coming?" She asked. Jay stepped forward. "I am." Everyone looked merely worried while Theresa was looking frantic. Jay took the bottle and handed it to Theresa.

"Wait 20 seconds and then come in, okay?" He whispered to her. Theresa nodded and took the bottle in her hands.

Jay and Circe went towards a room that branched out from the hall while Telemachus, Telegonus and Penelope escorted Herry, Neil, Atlanta, Odie and Theresa out of the building. Theresa handed the bottle to Odie as she continued counting. She poked her head through the door and watched the 3 immortals walk away. She went to the left again and into the hall. _14...15...16...17...1-_ "What are you doing here still?" Telemachus asked angrily. _Shit.._

"Uh..well...," Theresa stuttered. "You should have just left," Penelope said as she grabbed hold of Theresa's arms.

"Let me go!"

**(-)**

Circe grabbed Jay's shirt and pulled him into the large bedroom. "Come, lie with me," she said seductively. Jay slowly made his way over to her wishing that he didn't have to. She pulled him and and he fell onto her bed. _Okay, anytime Theresa... _There was a faint yell outside. Circe turned to the direction of the sound but Jay pulled her face back to look at him. He pretended he didn't hear it by smiling.

Circe raised her hand to Jay's cheek. _Okay, Theresa! Come on._ Circe began pulling at Jay's sweater. _Oh fuck, Theresa. Please hurry!! Jesus Christ. Ooooh, this is bad._ "What's wrong?" She asked as she brought her face to Jay's. He backed away and smiled again. The goddess frowned but continued at his sweater. _God damn it, Theresa!_

The door slammed open and Theresa stumbled into the room. She said something quickly and Circe's vanity floated and slammed into the goddess. Jay shot up and ran to the door. "Hurry, let's go," he said as he pulled her arm and pushed her infront of himself. Both of them ran towards the front of the building as fast as they could. A long spear flew infront of Theresa and she yelped and stopped abruptly. Jay slammed into her and cursed out loud. "Go!" He yelled and they both took off running again.

"Come back here!"

"We'll get you!"

"Sorry it took so long," Theresa said as she kept running. "There were complications," she continued. "It's all good." he said as he ushered her out the of the door.

"Everybody run," Jay said as he pulled out his PMR. "Hermes, we need a portal, now!"

"You'll need to head the other way. It's closer so I'll be able to pull one up faster." Hermes said lightly. "Okay, we need to go the other way guys," Jay said as he stopped and let everyone run past him. "They're coming," Atlanta said as she picked up her pace.

"Lana, come back. How far away do we need to get. I might be able to whip up something," Theresa said as she stopped. "Not very far," Hermes said. "Everyone hold hands," Theresa commanded.

Once the circle was complete Theresa said a short chant after muttering to herself, "Oh please, let this work.."

Theresa opened her eyes to watch herself fall towards the ground.

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed. They hit the sand and water with a loud 'thump-splash'-ing noise. Theresa rubbed her head and winced in pain. Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Jesus Christ, I'm sorry! Oh my god! I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to." Herry stood up and shook the sand off his clothes. He shrugged his shoulders and said venially, "Eh, it's alright. We got away."

"Well, personally I'm not happy with the landing spot. We're not only wet or sandy, we're both! And it's in my hair. And if I have a bruise...," Neil started.

"Neil...Shut up." Atlanta said after she stood up. "Look, I'm sorry, Neil! I've never done transportation before so I didn't know what I was doing," Theresa said. Odie's eyes bulged.

"You mean, that was your first time **ever **doing teleporting?! Theresa, do you realize we could have been transported onto another island? Let alone be lost in time and space!" Odie snapped. "Guys, come on! Desperate times called for desperate measures, right?" Herry filled in; Theresa smiled at him.

"Can you open a portal Hermes?" Jay asked. "I think I can." Hermes said as he typed furiously. Hermes frowned. "This will just take a minute. I think...,"

"You think?! What do you mean you think?!" Neil asked. "Something is messing with the portal. Just give me one minute."

Five minutes later, Atlanta was sitting beside Herry on the sand with Jay standing beside him. Neil was sitting in the shade; Theresa was laying half in the water and half on the sand. Odie was pacing back and fourth, potion in one hand, PMR in the other.

"Come on, Hermes! What if Circe is looking for us?" Odie panicked. "Hm, no worries. I think she wants my head on a platter above everyone else," Theresa said.

"Hear that? Her head! On a platter. We need to leave, we couldn't let that happen now could we. Or do you want our heads hanging on her wall next to the deer head?!" Neil screamed. Hermes suddenly paused.

"She has deer heads on her wall?" Hermes asked.

Jay sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, Hermes. Is the portal doing any better? And stop screaming Neil, she might hear you," Jay said.

Neil froze in terror. He ran over to Herry and Atlanta. "Protect me!!" he said. Atlanta shook her head. "Neil, calm down."

"Aha!" Hermes exclaimed. "Did you get it?" Odie asked.

"Oh good." Theresa sighed as she stood up and walked into the blue swirl in front of her. Everyone followed through and sighed in relief to be off the island. "Home, sweet home!" Herry exclaimed happily. "I'm hungry, though," he said.

"Oh, you're hungry. Keep in mind, you four were the ones eating a feast while we starved," Atlanta argued. "Guys! We don't have time for this, we need to find Archie," Theresa said.

"Right. Where is he though?" Jay asked. Odie pulled out his PMR. "At the brownstone, let's go. Fast."

* * *

Well, that was my biggest chapter **ever** and it will probably remain that way. I hit the 5 thousands! Excluding the intro and this outro part. I'm really happy with that. But, uh, I don't know. I've gone over it a lot and it just doesn't seem very good. I'm really competely, utterly sorry if it sucks. Truely, I am. I hope that I'm just being a paranoid, low-self esteemed teenager who is in a cranky mood. I hope.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	16. The Long and Winding Road

Hello everyone!

Thank you for all the reviews. I recieved some reviews that I never expected to recieve that really made everything worth while. Especially now, when the end is on the horizon, it makes me appreciate that this little one shot turned into this story that people like. Really is an amazing feeling.

Anyways, this chapter is split into three parts - Part I: Don't Let Me Down, Part II: Rip it Up and Part III: Teddy Boy. You'll notice the roman numerals and the title but the whole chapter itself is called The Long and Winding Road..as you can see. It's rather short but, this was the best place to end it so..that's where I ended it. I tried to make this a comedy..mostly. A dramatic comedy. A comedic drama?? You get what I mean. So, yeah. A lot of OOC-ness. I'm sorry about that and I am quite aware of it; however, it made things funny. So there's no need for a comment merely saying 'they were all out of character' because...I know.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans - I only own Brooklyn.

* * *

**Part I - Don't Let Me Down**

Herry, Atlanta, Odie, Neil, Theresa and Jay quickly left the school and got into Herry's truck. Herry started the truck and drove slowly towards the brownstone. Odie was staring at the potion looking repulsed. _Thank goodness I don't have to drink this _he thought. Atlanta was sitting still, staring at the road. Neil was observing his scratches and bruises. Theresa was out cold on Jay while he tried to keep himself awake. "So how are we going to get Archie to drink this? I mean, he's got some brain damage but he's not stupid," Odie said as he held up the bottle.

"You could blend it with another drink. Like a smoothie. 20 percent can be a smoothie...80 percent can be the potion," Atlanta considered. Odie nodded at the idea. "Or you could always force feed- er..drink," she added.

Neil started laughing at Odie's facial expression. "You want to be in charge of that part then?" Odie asked her. He held out the curvy bottle and Atlanta took it. "Okay." She looked at it closely, thinking the same thing as Odie.

"Uh..Herry! You kind of, you know, MISSED THE BROWNSTONE!" Neil yelled.

"What?! What's going on?!" Theresa snapped out of her slumber. "Herry totally missed the house," Atlanta laughed. Herry finally got to the brownstone and everyone sighed happily. They all got out quickly and into the building. Brooklyn and Archie were sitting on the couch. The brunette was running her lips along Archie's neck.

"Oh, that's gross," Theresa commented at the sight of her sister.

Brooklyn glared. "Leave us alone!"

"Can you get Brooklyn out of the room?" Atlanta asked Theresa. "You're asking a bird to cut off it's wing. But a stupid bird," Theresa said. "Brooklyn, can I talk to you." The brunette turned and glared at the redhead.

"No."

Theresa had a burst of irritation but changed her expression quickly. "I need to talk to you. Now!" Theresa stressed her last word.

"Fine!! God...," Brooklyn said as she stood up. "I don't know how long I can put up with her though," Theresa whispered as she walked up the stairs with Brooklyn behind her.

Atlanta walked into the kitchen and got a cup out of the cupboard. She poured the potion in and put the cork back in the bottle. "I hope this works."

"Here Archie, try this. It's really good," Atlanta said with false happiness. "Really, cuz it looks disgusting." Archie snapped back. "What the hell is that girl doing with my girlfriend? Theresa, hurry your ass up!"

Herry looked at Atlanta and shrugged. Atlanta looked at him pleadingly. "I'll hold," Herry said as he walked behind the couch. He picked Archie up and held him in a tight grasp. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Archie screamed. Atlanta walked up to him with the cup. "Just open your mouth."

Archie laughed. "Oh hell no!!"

Atlanta sighed in frustration. "Jay, open his jaw."

Jay frowned. "Like put my hands in his mouth, he'll probably bit me," Jay said; Archie laughed. "Damn right I'll bite you." Neil suddenly jumped up. "Oh! I've got it!" he said. He pulled out the long stick with a purple glowing bulb. "This oughtta do it," Neil said as he poked Archie with the baton.

"Nice thinking, Neil," Jay said. "I know. I'm beautiful and smart," Neil said happily.

"Heads up!" Theresa called. Brooklyn came stomping down the stairs.

"Where's my boyfriend?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"He told us to tell you to meet him at the cafe down the street," Neil said. Everyone looked at him confused. Brooklyn left the brownstone quickly after sighing in frustration. Theresa walked up to everyone else and observed Archie lying unconscious behind the couch. "Oh my god, what did you do to him?" Theresa bent down to see if he was alive but paused. "Wait, is my sister running to a cafe to meet someone who isn't going to show up?" she asked.

Neil nodded and grinned. "Yup, she probably just sat down and is looking around frantically." Neil laughed. Theresa started laughed along with him. "Oh, I love you Neil," she said jokingly. "Everyone does," Neil agreed.

"Okay, so he's out completely...now what?" Odie asked. Archie moaned and sat up. "Here, drink this. It will help," Atlanta said. She handed him the cup and drank the whole thing. "What the fuck was that? It was disgusting," Archie said as he swallowed the remains of the taste. He rubbed his head to ease the pain. "What the hell happened?"

"Uh, you tripped and fell and hit your head." Herry lied. Atlanta stretched out her hand to help Archie up. He hit it away and stood up quickly.

After glaring at everyone, he marched up to his room. "It..it didn't work. God damn it, it didn't work!" Atlanta yelled. She turned to Theresa. "You! You put us through all this hell. We risked our lives for nothing because of you!" Atlanta screamed as she pointed a finger in Theresa's face.

"Atlanta! Hey! Calm down. No one here is to blame," Herry said. Theresa's eyes fell with shame. "No, no. She's right," she said slowly. She pointed to the stair case over she shoulder. "I'm just.. gonna...go," Theresa said simply. She turned around and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Great." Jay said to Atlanta as he rushed past her and wrapped his arm around Theresa.

"Hey, she said I could spaz at her if it didn't work - it didn't," Atlanta justified herself.

"What exactly are you blaming Theresa for?" Odie asked her. "Everything." Atlanta said, She marched up to her room and slammed the door. "Well, better get used to that sound again," Neil said.

**Part II - Rip it Up**

The front door opened and slammed shut. Brooklyn walked into the main room and glared at her sister. Theresa looked up at Brooklyn then turned her eyes away. When she realized that Brooklyn's eyes were still on her, she looked back up. "What?" Theresa asked. Jay walked in with two glasses but stopped when he saw Brooklyn.

"Where's Archie?" Brooklyn snapped. "He's in his room," Herry said. "Well how long has he been in his room?"

"Uh...a little bit?" Theresa said questionably. Brooklyn walked up the stairs angrily. "Well, this is going to be bad," Theresa said.

"What's going to be bad?" Neil asked. "Brooklyn just came back asking where Archie is. She's talking to him right now, I'm guessing. You've probably got about two minutes before she comes down here, spazzing," Herry told Neil. Neil's eyes popped out of his head. "Oh my god. I'm going to die. Your sister is going to kill me!" Neil said to Theresa.

"She has bad aim.." Theresa said. "She's not very bright. She couldn't stand to break a nail. You might have a chance here, Neil," Theresa said as she curled herself into a ball with a blanket and turned to the t.v.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Bid me good luck and go into depression mode?!" Neil screamed. Theresa sighed and stood up. "She's not actually going to hurt you, Neil."

"YOU BASTARD!" Brooklyn screamed as she jumped onto Neil. Brooklyn started pulling Neil's hair. "Noooooooooooooo!" Neil screamed loudly with a soprano voice.

He started hitting Brooklyn on the side of the head. "Jesus!" Theresa shouted as she ran over to the two. Herry pulled Brooklyn off of Neil. "Hey, let go of my girlfriend," Archie said as he punched Herry in the face.

"Oh my god, you guys! Stop!" Theresa said over the noise. Jay held Archie away from Herry.

"You're hurting him!" Brooklyn shrieked; she shoved Jay into the wall.

"Oh, you're screwed," Theresa said. She grabbed her sister by her arm and pulled her away. "Bitch," Brooklyn said as she slapped Theresa across the face.

Theresa stared at her sister in shock then slapped her back only harder. While Brooklyn and Theresa were having a mini cat fight, Archie was trying to fight off Herry and Jay. Neil was making sure every hair on his head was perfect. Brooklyn suddenly flew across the room and hit the wall. "ENOUGH!" Theresa screamed.

Archie stared at Theresa. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked. He charged towards Theresa. Herry grabbed Archie's sweater and pulled him back. Archie stumbled into Odie, who had just turned the corner, causing them to pile up. "Ow! Hey, what's going on here?"

Atlanta came down the stairs. "Will you shut up?"

Brooklyn glared at Atlanta. "Oh, don't wallow in self-pity over the fact that your crush is dating me. I mean you never really had a chance. And get a new hair style. And color for that matter. Wow..." Atlanta stared at the idiot who stood in front of her. Atlanta gave Brooklyn a big shove and smiled "Sorry what was that."

"Oh my god." Theresa muttered. She marched into the kitchen as everyone continued fighting. Theresa walked back in carrying a frying pan.

"Archie, I'm sorry about this," she said just before hitting him over the head, causing him to black out. Everyone stared at Theresa with shock. Theresa was staring at Archie taking deep, loud but quick breaths. "Uh..Theresa...give me the pan," Jay said slowly. Theresa handed it over without a care and turned to her sister.

"YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" Brooklyn yelled. "Don't make me get another pan," Theresa said. "Yeah, you're right." Brooklyn said. Theresa turned to see if everyone else was okay.

"Little crazy ass bitch!" Brooklyn screamed as she tackled Theresa to the ground; she started pulling Theresa's hair. Theresa flipped the brunette over onto the ground. Herry grabbed Brooklyn while Jay held onto Theresa.

"I hate you!" Brooklyn hissed. "The feeling's mutual," Theresa replied wily. "Bitch."

"Do you know any other words?" Theresa questioned. "Enough! Okay, Herry, take Archie upstairs. Brooklyn you can go to-" Jay started. "I don't want to go upstairs," Brooklyn said with a snobby tone. Jay sighed and shook his head. "We'll go out then," Theresa said.

"What?" Jay asked her. "We'll go out. I don't really want to be here right now." Jay nodded and turned to Neil. "Neil, dude, you alright?" Neil seemed to have water in his eyes. "I'm fine, I just need to be alone right now," Neil said. He took off up the stairs leaving everyone in shock. Atlanta slowly walked up the stairs as well. Brooklyn was glaring at Theresa with pure hatred. Jay frowned and escorted Theresa to the door.

"We'll be back in a while," Jay said. Herry nodded and picked up Archie to take him up the stairs. Brooklyn followed. "Is it safe to come out?" Odie asked from under the table. There was no answer. Odie cautiously crawled out and saw no one in the room.

"Phew," Odie sighed in relief. He quickly ran back to the sanctuary that was his room. Herry came back down into the main room and listened to the silence.

**Part III - Teddy Boy**

"What the hell were you two doing out so long?! It's 12 at night!" Herry yelled. "Herry, quiet! You'll wake everyone up and then they'll all fight again," Odie reminded him. "Right. It's twelve o'clock! Twelve! What were you doing."

"We fell asleep. Sorry. We're fine, though, really," Jay said. Theresa smiled at Herry who was still looking slightly worried. Theresa turned to Jay. "I'm going to bed." He smiled at her. "I'll be there in a bit," he replied.

He bent closer and kissed Theresa passionately for a long time. Odie turned away quickly; Herry's eyes widened and he turned his eyes away to avoid the sight. After a few seconds he slowly raised his hand to cover his eyes. "Whoa...," he muttered to himself. Theresa smiled at Jay happily and walked up the stairs.

"Wow. Th-that was..well, that was..different-..odd-..weird. _Really _weird. Yeah," Herry said.

Odie looked at Herry for a long moment then nodded as if something was wrong with him. "Uh..sorry?" Jay said. He sat down on the couch and Herry did the same. "So you two are, like, close-close..close now?" Herry asked. Jay raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Herry don't ask," Odie warned him.

"Ask what?" Jay asked. "You guys don't, like, _do _anything...do you?" Herry asked slowly.

Odie hit his head with his hand in embarrassment and frustration. "..Do anything..li-" Jay suddenly froze in realization. Jay groaned, stood up and left up the stairs. "Oh, oh okay. Well, I'll take that as a no," Herry said. The door shut loudly.

"If you do, just make sure it's safe!"

Herry turned to look at Odie. Odie was shaking his head slowly while not blinking. "What?" Herry asked with a shrug.

"I told you not to ask."

* * *

Uh..yeah not much to say. They were all kind of out of character, but let's just say that they're all loosing sanity bit by bit. I mean, who could blame them? Especially with all the hell I enjoy putting them through. Especially Theresa and the pan, but let's make up some logic and say that Archie was the one causing problems so...she got rid of said problem momentarily ASAP...?

Uh...The 3 part-ing ness was really pointless and reasonless. I just felt like doing that. I originally had it in two parts, then I discovered that they had a song called Teddy Boy and I thought of Herry and his teddy and I was like 'oh man, I've got to split it into three parts now!' Like I said, real short but I'm sure most of you will live. Hopefully. _Hopefully_. Anyways, most of the ideas came randomly and I had nothing else to work with so yeah.

P.S. - incase you're wondering, let's just say Jay and Theresa went to the park and fell asleep(FYI laying on the grass not like walking around..).

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	17. Strawberry Fields Forever

Hey guys! You've all been so good to me, I've decided to post now. How is everyone doing? Mhm, well...I've been busy with writing chapters for the story(the ones that follow this) and my own little story. It's been great fun. That and music and stupid school.

Oh, someone outsmarted me by asking where Athena is. Well, my best answer to that is, let's say because Cronus has been defeated (**again this isn't post phantom, so just make up your own vision of Cronus' defeat**), they no longer need a supervisor 24/7. The only issue with that is, why is Theresa still getting lessons? Let's just say because anything along the lines of Phantom Rising could happen, so Persephone is teaching Theresa to use her powers **and** keep them under control. Make sense? I hope so.

Uh. Yes, thanks for all the reviews, it really really make me feel so indescribably happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans. Only Brooklyn.

* * *

Despite the fact that the blinds were closed, streaks of light still shone through into the brownstone. In the quiet of the morning, Herry walked into the kitchen and searched the fridge for food. He found leftovers, veggies and more leftovers. _Steak can be considered a breakfast food, right?_He took out the container that had the steak and grabbed a plate. Atlanta came down as Herry ate it after heating it up and sitting down with it. Herry looked down at his food silently while Atlanta grabbed a box of cereal. "Uh...," Atlanta started hesitantly. Herry looked up to listen.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday," she said. Herry looked at her confused. "For what? You have nothing to apologize to me for. Personally, I didn't care about you hitting Brooklyn too much," Herry shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not apologizing for hitting that little...anyways, but I'm sorry for being so rude. And, I know that it's not exactly you I've been mean to, but I see that it effects everyone and I'm sorry about that," Atlanta apologized. She looked ashamed and tried to hide her eyes from Herry as she spoke.

"Hey, it's all cool," Herry told her. He turned back to his steak and cut another piece of meat off. He stuck his fork into the steak and raised it to his mouth. Atlanta nodded without knowing and grabbed a bowl. Footsteps came down the stairs._ I hope it's Theresa so I can apologize. Might as well get this over with._

Archie came down the stairs slowly. "Hey," he said to the two people in the room.

Herry and Atlanta looked at eachother oddly. "What?" Archie asked them. Herry quickly thought. "Hey Archie, who do you like?" He asked with fake curiosity. Archie's eyes widened and he blushed a little bit. He looked at Atlanta for a moment, then back at Herry. He continued doing so to indicate his answer. After seconds of doing so, he titled his head towards the girl.

Herry and Atlanta looked at each other. Atlanta walked up to Archie and kissed his cheek. Archie instantly flushed a bright, bright red. "Oh my god! It work! Herry it work! Oh my god! We have to tell everyone!" Atlanta said as she ran off up the stairs.

"What worked?" Archie asked with confusion.

Atlanta quickly turned the doorknob to Jay's room. "It worked! It worked!" She screamed the whole time. She ran over to the side Theresa was laying on and shook her madly. "Theresa, it worked! It worked! It worked! **It worked**!" Atlanta screamed. Theresa sat up slowly and rubbed her eye.

"What worked?" she asked groggily. Atlanta jumped up and down. "Archie! He's back to normal!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around Theresa. Theresa laughed a little bit but backed away a bit. "That's great Atlanta, but uh, this isn't _exactly_the best time...," Theresa said as she eyed her chest which was only covered with her lacey bra. She looked at Jay, who was sitting up as well, and suddenly freak out.

"Oh! Oh my- Oh. God! I'm sorry!" She yelled. She quickly turned and slammed the door shut behind her. "Oh Jesus," she muttered. Theresa laughed and fell back onto the bed. "She totally thinks we did something," Theresa said and continued laughing.

"That was like Herry," Jay said as he turned on his side to face Theresa. "Oh god, do I even want to know?" Theresa asked cautiously.

"Probably not." He said and he leaned in and kissed her. Theresa moaned quietly and then broke away. "Pleasurable, but I want to see this with my own eyes. Not that Atlanta would lie or anything, but ya know. Just want to make sure. It would be quite a relief if he's normal again," Theresa said as she got out of bed and on her knees. "Can't say that I disagree," Jay said.

"Huh.." Theresa said. "What?" he asked. Theresa stood up again and looked around. "I have no idea where my shirt is," Theresa said with disbelief. Jay grinned and pointed underneath his desk without a glance. Theresa looked and saw her shirt under the chair. "Huh, well..you would know," Theresa said.

In the kitchen, Neil was rubbing his eyes. "What the heck is going on?" he asked. "Archie is back to normal!" Atlanta said excitedly.

"Okay, someone please fill me in. When was I not normal?" Archie asked. Everyone was shocked. "You mean, you don't remember anything? Science class, big fight last night, hitting on Theresa..?" Neil tried to clue him in.

"What? No. Science? Big fight la- Wait. I hit on Theresa? Oh, okay, no first of all, she's Jay's girl, second of all, I wouldn't do that," Archie said with confusion and a small amount of disgust. "Yeah, well, you did. You also dated her sister," Neil continued.

"I WHAT?!" Archie yelled.

"Yeah it's true. From looking at each other googly-eyed to making out. It was quite repulsive," Theresa said from the stairs. Archie looked like he was about to throw up.

"Ok, why don't I remember doing any of this! I'm pretty sure I'd remember a big fight or dating _IT_ and hitting on Theresa. I wouldn't do those though. Well, I'd participate in a fight, but I wouldn't-" Archie turned to Jay. "Dude, I wouldn't hit on Theresa! You know I wouldn't. And I wouldn't date your sister, Theresa. And that's just gross. I kissed her?!"

"Archie, calm down," Jay said. "No, I can't! It must have been someone else." Archie panicked. He shoved his hands in his face and stifled a scream. "Sit, we'll explain everything," Herry said.

**(-)**

"So then everyone started freaking out at eachother?" Archie asked. "Well, Atlanta was pissed at you and Theresa, and Jay was well..not..happy and Theresa- hahaha- Theresa was so pissed at you. Dude it's a shame you can't remember anything! They got in the biggest fight EVER!" Herry explained. "You're skipping ahead," Odie said.

"Right. So the next day Atlanta kicked Theresa out of her room. She had to sleep on the couch," Herry said. "Only for one day, though," Atlanta said. "You let her back in?" Archie asked in shock. "Hell no. Jay took her in," Atlanta said with a laugh. Archie looked at Jay and frowned at the thoughts in his head.

"God! Why the hell does everyone think that?!" Jay yelled in frustration.

"Well, I mean, you..and her...and then there's like...sexual tensio-" Theresa slapped her hand over Herry's mouth. "Continue the story," Theresa said with an over-exaggerated smile.

"Right...then. So then, what, you two just made up?" Atlanta asked Jay and Theresa; they both nodded. Theresa removed her hand from Herry's mouth. "Then we decided to have a game of basketball with some of the guys. And Atlanta and Theresa were on different teams and all of a sudden Atlanta just bulldozes Theresa to the ground. It was great. Then they started like hitting each other. Oh man. It was priceless," Herry said with joy.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, Herry," Atlanta said. Archie was laughing. "Then what happened?"

"Uh, they were yelling at each other, then you got thrown in. I think Theresa said how you were the problem. Then Atlanta left. Then you left. Then Theresa and Jay went to the brownstone. Then me and the guys played for a bit then we all went home," Herry finished.

"Okay, and then," Archie said. "Then Odie found your pendant all messed up, we took it to Chiron and Dionysus and they said that it could have damaged your brain - the chemicals and your burnt pendant. So we had to go see Circe," Herry said. Archie looked confused.

"Circe?" He asked.

"Long story short, Odysseus hit her island. She changes people into pigs when they eat her food, Odysseus was fine because he had this plant and sex with the girl," Atlanta said. Archie's expression changed to horror.

"Yeah. Wait 'til you hear what happened there," Atlanta said. "Yeah we got there and had to walk through a marsh! A marsh! And we all got leeches. Oh man! Theresa had the biggest one ever on her neck!!" Neil exclaimed.

"Oh, that was horrible. It was soo sick feeling. Ew, and the sound of Odie ripping it off!" Theresa shivered in disgust.

"Yeah so then Atlanta fell into a hole. And Theresa had to do this cool metamorphosis thing to change a vine into rope to get her out. It was so cool. Then we got to Circes. And there were these wolves. And the girls had to stay outside. And Circe had the biggest feast ever! Then Atlanta came in. Then Theresa And there was this huge battle. Then 3 more people came and the battle got even bigger. Then we told Circe we just needed a potion and she said only if someone slept with her," Herry said.

"Oh god! Who was it?" Archie asked. Jay pointed to himself with disappointment. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed. He looked at Theresa who seemed fine with everything. "You didn't actually did you?" Archie asked stupidly. "Are you kidding me?! Of course not," Jay yelled.

"What's going on?" Brooklyn asked. "Nothing," Theresa said. Brooklyn glared at her sister and walked over to Archie. "Help me pick out my outfit for today," Brooklyn said as she pulled his arm. Archie stole his arm back and stared. "Why would I want to do that? Look whatever was between us before is no longer. So leave," Archie said. Brooklyn stared at him. "Wha- what are you saying?

"He's dumping you," Theresa said in an educators voice. "Ha! You only wish. Archie would never dump me," Brookyln said as she bent down to his face. "Would you?" She asked sweetly. "Actually I would and I just did. Can you get out of my face now?"

Brooklyn started crying and ran up to her room. Theresa laughed at her sister's misery; everyone looked at her with astonishment. "Oh, she had it coming," Theresa said. "So, Jay was going to sleep with Circe...," Archie prompted.

"No! He would go in, Theresa would sneak back into the place, barge in, distract Circe, then they'd run out," Odie said. "Ok, so they got out, then what?" Archie asked.

"Then! Oh this part was sooo cool. Then they started coming after us, but Hermes couldn't open a portal there. So we ran but we were going the wrong way so we turned around. But then Theresa told us to grab hands! And..."

Herry paused to breathe again.

"Then! She transported us. Except we were in the air so we fell, but she got us all the way to the shoreline. It was so cool; weirdest feeling ever! Then Hermes took a long time to open the stupid portal," Herry finished.

"But he did," Theresa said.

"So we get home and you're with Brooklyn, so Theresa tells her she needs to talk to her upstairs. So they go and you wouldn't drink the potion so Neil used his stunt baton. And Brooklyn came down asking where you were and Neil told her that you wanted to meet her at the cafe, but really, you were passed out behind the couch. So then you woke up and drank it because Atlanta said it would help. And then you just went to your room. Then a while later Brooklyn comes back and shes asking where you are. We tell her your in her room. So she goes up there and Neil's getting all scared. And Theresa's all 'oh shes not going to do anything." Herry paused for dramatic effects.

"Then she comes running down the stairs and jumps Neil and starts pulling his hair. And I get her off Neil and you come down and punch me in the face. Then Jay pulls you away and Brooklyn pushes him into the wall. Then Theresa comes and just totally attacks Brooklyn. Then, Brook slaps Theresa across the face, then Theresa slaps her back. It was so entertaining. Then Theresa just throws Brooklyn into the wall. Then you go to attack Theresa but I grab you and you fall into Odie," Herry says.

"Yeah, I come upstairs for a glass of water and I get mauled by a group of fighting teens," Odie muttered. Everyone laughed at the story.

"Then Atlanta tells us to be quiet and she comes downstairs and Brooklyn starts throwing insults at her so Atlanta just pushes her into the wall and we're all fighting. Then Theresa went into the kitchen and comes out with this frying pan! And shes all 'Archie I'm sorry about this' and hits you over the head with it-"

"Jesus! That's why I have a huge bump on my head. Damn it, Theresa!" he flipped. Theresa smiled and let out a small laugh. "So you pass out, Brooklyn thinks your dead and goes to attack Theresa except she doesn't until Theresa turned around and oh wow. Best fight ever."

Archie took the whole story in. "I caused all this?" he asked. "Only in a sense," Odie said.

"Anyways, we should celebrate!" Theresa said excitedly. "I agree. But what?" Atlanta asked. Everyone thought for a moment. "I need to go to the mall." Neil suggested. "Nice celebration...," Archie said.

"But I want to go to the mall." Neil complained.

"Actually, I do too. But that won't be the celebrating part. Lets go out for supper. But not a buffet, please," Theresa said mostly to Herry. He frowned but nodded. "I say semi-formal." Theresa said. "Well, there's that one restaurant that's formal-y except its not like long gown insane-o tux type," Neil described.

"Sound good everyone?" Jay asked. They all nodded.

**(-)**

The night carried on at a fast pace. Everything seemed perfect. They talked non stop, ate their food happily, especially Herry. When they got back they decided to watch a movie like they always used to. Now the moon was flooding into Jay's room, and Theresa was lying wide awake. She turned to look at Jay, who was fast alseep. She slowly stood up and went into the kitchen for some water. She replayed the day's events in her head and was happy with the turnout. She drank the water quickly and went back up the stairs. There were lights coming underneath Archie's door. _Huh..odd._ She knocked on the door gently.

"Come in."

She opened the door and peeked her head in. "Oh, hey," Archie said. "Everything alright?" She asked as she went into the room and shut the door quietly. "Yeah, everything's cool. Hey, look, I'm really sorry," he said. Theresa walked up to him. "Sorry for what?" She asked confused.

"Everything. I caused a lot of problems here," he said sadly. "I didn't mean to."

Theresa raised her eyes brows and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "Archie, this wasn't your fault. An accident happened and it was a chain reaction; that's not your fault. I'm sorry for being such a bitch about it. I swear, I thought you were just pulling a sick joke at first. I feel really horrible now."

Archie shrugged. "Eh, you did what you had to do." Theresa looked at him wildly. "I slapped you across the face, swore at you countless times and hit you over the head with a frying pan, Archie!" He shrugged again. "It's like you said, it was an accident that caused a chain reaction."

Theresa had her head down but nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's good to have the normal you back." The sincerity was clear in her voice. "Glad to be back," he laughed. There was a comfortable silence.

"You know, I hate that we're like this," Archie said. "Like what?"

He sighed. "I don't know. We're fine with each other one minute but the next we're back at each other's necks, mostly on my behalf." Theresa smiled. "That's not true. I cause a lot of issues myself." Archie laughed too. "True, but still...,"

Theresa nodded her head unconsciously. "Well, maybe we should stop being like that," she suggested. Archie laughed again and nodded. "Maybe. You know it's nothing personal, right? And that I don't hate you or anything."

"Yeah," Theresa said and looked at the ground. Archie bit his lip. Theresa wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. He hugged her back. Theresa broke away and smiled. "If I'm ever an ass to you again, just remind me that you saved me, big time. Alright?"

Theresa laughed. "Will do," Theresa said.

Archie smiled. "You should get back to bed. If Jay wakes up, he'll wonder where you are and start panicking." Theresa frowned and flicked Archie's head.

"Whatever you say." She opened the door and walked out of his room. She popped her head back in and said, "Oh, and make sure you ask Lana to the formal again."

Archie watched his door shut and nodded to himself. _Will do._

* * *

You all though I'd leave Archie crazy? Never! He's back. Brooklyn's heartbroken. Cuteness(though only small) between Archie and Atlanta. Archie and Theresa are friends (Yay!!). Jay and Theresa equals scandalous?! Just kidding. Except not really. Now, as a note, no they weren't doing anything, they haven't done anything, they aren't going to. I think..  
No, I'm pretty sure they won't. But I'm fickle. Fickle and indecisive. So we'll have to see.

Anyways, I hope you all liked!

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	18. Words of Love

Hey guys! I've been having issues with the plot of these last few chapters of the story. Just so you know, two more chapters after this. Two! I started this story from a one shot and it grew into this. And it's going to be over soon. That's quite sad.

And you wanna know how stupid I am? I haven't posted a chapter in a while because I wasn't finished chapter 19. But then I realized that I hadn't even posted chapter 18 yet! God I'm stupid...

Anyways, I've been working hard on finding good dresses for the girls. Not going to go into detail with the tuxes, because I kind of did that one chapter...'Help!', I believe is the title. And yes, the other dresses I described in that chapter are not the ones that the girls will be wearing. I'm also not describing them shopping, despite how much fun it was, because it gets hard. Especially since I haven't found Atlanta's yet and I **had** Theresa, but the link isn't existant(AKA it leads to nowhere but it did before) So I'm looking for a new one. But whatever, no point in complaining, right?

Note; This chapter is very anti-school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans.

* * *

"So once you get in your partners or groups, grab one of these rubrics, a few pages of music paper and start your compositions. Don't take a whole bunch of my music paper. I'm sick of you kids stealing all of my paper. Especially when you don't use it," the teacher yelled.

Archie and Theresa looked at each other. "Uh...can we start now?" a girl asked from the back of the classroom. The teacher huffed and allowed them to get into the groups. Theresa pushed her desk next to Archie's after grabbing the required pieces of paper.

"I think we should make a ballad," Theresa suggested. Archie laughed mockingly. "I'm not making a slow, gushy love song." Theresa raised an eyebrow at him and frowned.

"Well, what do you propose we do then? A metal song. Come on, ballads are easy and everyone loves them." Archie crossed his arms. "I don't," he said. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Seriously! I mean, you read poetry all the time. Most people who are good at poetry read poetry and vice-versa. You can do the writing. I learned how to play piano. It's an easy A," Theresa reasoned. "Well, personally I think the teacher will fail us just because I'm with you."

Theresa's jaw dropped. "Damn, you're right," Theresa agreed as she went into an insane brainstorming mode. Archie watched with confusion. "I was kidding, but okay."

"No, no! All we need are good lyrics, vocalist, drummer, a few guitarists, a bassist. Possibly another vocalist. What about a choir? This may work."

Archie looked around, not knowing what to say. "Theresa. Theresa, no. No. We'll just write the stupid ballad. We'll just make it a...good quality stupid ballad?" Theresa looked at him questionably. He groaned in frustration. "Do you want to make the ballad or not?"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. So, do you know how to make a composition?" He looked at her in shock. "Are there rules? Do you need to study in making a composition?" he panicked. "Well, no. But it...," she started.

She shook her head. "Nevermind, I'll do the composing. You can help though. Now what type of theme?"

Archie's eyes widened. "Theme?!" Theresa shook her head and sighed in disbelief.

**(-)**

"So, did you ask?"

Archie looked at Theresa with confusion. "Come again?" Theresa laughed. "Did you ask Atlanta to formal again?" Realization took over his face.

"No, not yet. I should do that right now," he said. Theresa grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from walking away. "What?! You don't ask a girl to the formal in the cafeteria!" His face scrunched up in bewilderment. "Why not? Jay asked you at your locker."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "That was different. There was no one else there, really, and the element of surprise played a part. Ask her later, when no one else is there. When it's just you and her. Make it all cute," Theresa said. "Surprise?" Theresa huffed.

"He just showed up at my locker out of the blue! Man, you're not good at this stuff at all," she commented. "Pft. And Jay is? Anyone can randomly show up at your locker, Theresa."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd rather be asked to the _formal _with lockers surrounding me compared to bologna sandwiches and paper bags," she said and she walked away. "Damn it, I hate when she's right," Archie muttered to himself as he joined everyone else at a lunch table.

**(-)**

Odie passed Theresa a piece of paper as the teacher was looking away. Theresa slowly opened it as quietly as possible.

_Amanda just asked me to the formal._

Theresa grinned wildly at Odie. She mouthed him a happy 'yay' as the teacher raised his voice. "Which is a what? Come on guys! Anyone."

"Paradigm," someone said with a sharp tone. Both Odie and Theresa, and along with most of the class, hated their history teacher. "Right." The bell rang and the students left the class quickly.

"Does he ever talk about anything else aside from The French Revolution and how 'stupid' Americans are?" Theresa asked Odie. "I know. And how you ever noticed how every class he asks us what a paradigm is?"

Theresa laughed. "I know. I mean, it means the same thing as it did yesterday and the day before." They both laughed and waved as they split ways. "Whoa," Theresa said as Archie appeared in front of her. "I'm gonna do it," he said.

"What? Were you having second thoughts?" Theresa laughed. "No. I just don't know what to do."

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "This is your second time around; you've asked her before. She said yes the first time. It's like a second wedding. It's just an update. Archie, you have nothing to fear. She's going to say yes, but she'll only say yes once you ask her, so ask her already, okay? Don't be talking to me." Archie smiled thankfully at her and walked away.

He walked through the school and stopped at Atlanta's locker. She was putting away her texts books. Archie stared at the frog staring back at him on her Science one. "I love it when you don't have homework! It's so much better than having homework," she said happily. Archie scratched his head and agreed. "So, if you don't have anything to carry back, wanna...uh...walk back with me?"

Atlanta smiled at him and nodded her head. "Let's just go tell everyone though. Don't want to keep Herry waiting; you know how he goes through food withdrawls," Atlanta joked. Archie laughed. "Yeah, three straight hours without food. How does he live?"

They laughed together as they headed to the front of the school. As per usual, the gang was waiting at the front doors. Odie was standing with Amanda; they were in a small conversation with each other. Herry was watching Odie talk to the girl, amazed at his lack of stuttering or nervousness. Neil was making phony vomit sounds as he watch Jay and Theresa, who seemed to be talking rather intimately. "Oh good, we can go now," Neil said with relief as Archie and Atlanta approached them.

"We're going to walk back home, alright?" Atlanta told them. Theresa knowingly looked at Archie with a grin. He smiled back slightly as they all agreed and began to head out to the truck.

"Actually, I'm going out with Amanda, guys. See ya later," Odie said as he headed in the other direction with the short brunette. "Wow. Our Odie is growing up," Neil said with a fake tear. Everyone laughed at his dramaticism(**A/N: Yes apparently it is a word**) and got into the vehicle. Archie and Atlanta walked outside and waved as they drove off.

"So what brought this on?" Atlanta asked. Archie looked stunned for a minute then shrugged. "Can't I go on a walk with you?"

Atlanta blushed and gave a little shrug. "You can go on a walk with me anytime," she said, letting the words pour from her mouth. She blushed even more along with Archie. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Atlanta stopped to face him. Archie took a deep breath. "I...do you want to go out with me?" He forced out. Atlanta smiled widely and hugged him in response; he hugged her back.

"So, does this mean we're going to formal together?" Archie nodded in reply. "Yay," Atlanta exclaimed.

"Did you just say 'yay' to formal?"

**(-)**

"I'm so relieved things are normal again," Theresa exclaimed as she collapsed onto the couch. Jay followed and placed himself beside her. He wrapped his arm around her as Herry walked in. He grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, but watched Jay and Theresa.

"What?" Theresa asked. Herry shrugged and said, "I don't know. You guys just look...happy." Theresa and Jay both smiled.

"Sooo, Herry. Who's your date for formal? You never told me," Theresa said giddily. Herry blushed. "Uhhh... Victoria." Theresa smiled. "I like her. She's nice. You two will be so cute together."

Archie and Atlanta came walking in, hand in hand.

"Oh my Lord! Hand holding!" Theresa squealed. Herry laughed at Theresa's reaction as Archie and Atlanta blushed. "This is so great! Everyone is so...so... in love!" Theresa cried out. Archie rolled his eyes and sat on the loveseat with Atlanta. "Drama Queen's at it again," he said. Atlanta let out a short laugh as Theresa stood up and stuck her tongue out at him playfully while heading to the kitchen.

Brooklyn came in with Cameron at her side(**A/N: I had to go back and look the guy's name up. Wow! Sad...**). The room quieted as they walked up the stairs. Brooklyn suddenly came back down. "Where's my sister?" she asked out loud. She got no reply because Theresa entered the room again. The redhead frowned at the sight of her sister.

"I need your credit card," Brooklyn said. Theresa laughed hysterically. "That's worse than the car!" Brooklyn crossed her arms and frowned. "But, mine is maxed out and daddy won't give me more money," she said whined sadly. Theresa put on an equally sad, whiny façade and said, "Ohh..and who's fault is that? Hm?" Brooklyn growled and stomped up the stairs.

"She is so...weird," Herry said.

Archie nodded as if in a daze, "True, true."

* * *

Yeah, probably the worst chapter of my story yet and will remain so. It's just, I didn't want to add this with everything else because it would be lame because they're so separate. And I didn't want it unbearably short. Like, not saying it isn't short now, but the whole point of the chapter was to get Archie and Atlanta back together but I just didn't know what to write otherwise.

Whatever, never fear, for the next chapters will be long, juicy, fluffy and humorous. Or at least, that's what I'm going for. And yeah, not much of Neil or Odie or Herry or Jay. A lot of this was Archie, Atlanta and Theresa and, uh, not too sure why but I just made it like that. I'm a Theresa fan, and I'm in love with the idea of a strong friendship between Archie and Theresa(Which is why I often write them in music class together). And as for the history snippet, well, I hate my history class and my history teacher seriously only talks about Paradigms, The French Revolution and how much he hates americans. Which is insulting to be because my dad is american, making me half american. Anyways. Yeah. Please review, please, please, please. I'll have the next chapter up quicker: The day OF FORMAL. Yes, be excited!

P.S. - as of September 18, Hold Me Tight is 7 months old.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	19. It Won't Be Long

Hello everybody. Okay, second last chapter! It's so tragic; I can't get over it. Anyways. Please note **this takes place however much later you want from the last chapter.** Meaning that Archie and Atlanta, and Odie and Amanda didn't hook up the day before formal. I just want to note that.

Also, for a note. A lot of crap is picking up now. I have an early bird class(AKA 7:30 am), normal classes, except I'm in the choral room every lunch hour except Tuesday, I have music lessons and drivers ed after school. Plus I haven't really been able to write, nor have I been in a romance-y mood(And obviously the last chappie HAS to be stuffed with fluff. Like Pooh), but I am trying. And also complaining, but whatever.

Thank you to all who reviews and...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.**

* * *

Atlanta set her iPod into the speakers. "I made a whole playlist just for tonight," she said. Theresa smiled happily. "You'd better have good girly songs on there or I will not be happy."

Atlanta laughed as she hit the play button. "You tell me," she said. Spice Girls music started blasting into the room. "I am impressed," Theresa said happily. Atlanta nodded in triumph as she hung her dress up in Theresa's closet. "I can't believe how into this you are," Theresa said. Atlanta shrugged and replied, "Hey, I figured it's one day. Besides I...suppose I could use a day to just be girly, right?"

Theresa squealed. "Damn right. I'm going to go get some food." Theresa walked out of her room.

"We can hear the music all the way down here. We don't want to listen to the Spice Girls," Archie said; Theresa smiled. "Suck it up." She grabbed a bag of chips.

"I want carrots," Atlanta said. Theresa stared at her oddly but dismissed the outburst. "So, how are we getting there?" Theresa shrugged. "We've got that covered," Archie bragged.

"You didn't rent an RV or something like that, did you?" Theresa asked. Archie held up a receipt which Atlanta ripped from his hand. She examined it carefully as Theresa read it from over Atlanta's shoulder. "Uh...," Atlanta started. Theresa took it from her hands and read the words quickly. "You guys had the decency and class to rent a limo?!"

Archie grinned. "Shocker, isn't it? These doufs actually did something right," Neil said. Archie glared at him. Herry and Jay walked into the room. "So we're going to swing by Victoria's house first and then pick up Amanda," Herry informed them. "Awesome! What time does it start?"

"Seven. And we've got the thing rented for eights hours. It'll take up anywhere and stop however many times we want. It's sweet," Archie said. "It better have a moon roof," Theresa threatened. "Isn't it a _sun_roof?"

"No, no. A moon roof," Theresa said. "They're like sunroofs only clear and they slide; used in limos and such. Sun roofs, however, are in cars and are tinted," Herry clarified. "Please tell me you guys aren't going to do that girly thing where you both stand up and scream and such," Archie said.

"Just because of that, I'm so going to," Atlanta said; Theresa nodded in agreement. "We have to get ready though, come on," Theresa said. They walked back up the stairs with the food and started getting ready.

"Aren't you excited?" Theresa asked. Atlanta nodded and said, "I suppose so. We didn't really have Formal in my hometown and we didn't go last year. Why didn't we go last year?"

"Uh...no idea. Oh wait. Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but we were probably out fighting Cronus, or maybe we were stuck here waiting for Cronus so we could fight him." Atlanta laughed slightly.

"It's highly possible." Theresa nodded and picked up her straightening iron. "How do you want your hair?" Atlanta smiled sheepishly and grabbed a magazine. "I kind of wanted it like this," she said as she pointed to the picture. "I like that. It's cute! Now, sit down."

Theresa turned the iron on and waited for it to heat up. "So have you and Archie kissed yet?"

"What!? No!" Atlanta yelled. Theresa started laughing. "Stay still. I was just wondering...You think tonight's the night?"

Atlanta scoffed. Theresa raised an eyebrow and Atlanta smiled. "I hope so! What about you and Jay?" Theresa started running the straightener slowly through Atlanta's hair.

"What about us?"

"Uh...I don't know, I just kind of said it because it was a natural reply," Atlanta laughed.

After hours of getting ready and girl talk, Theresa and Atlanta were finally ready. "I swear to God, if the guys aren't ready...," Theresa started. "How much do you want to bet they aren't? Guys always get ready last minute."

"With the exception of Neil," Theresa pointed out. Both girls laughed as they walked out of Theresa's room. "After you," Theresa said. Atlanta gave a fake glare and walked ahead of her. The got to the main level and found only Neil in the living room. "They're all getting ready," he said dismissively.

"Well, don't you just look snazzy," Theresa said; Atlanta nodded. "Don't I always?"

Theresa and Atlanta looked at each other tiredly. Atlanta shook her head as Theresa rolled her eyes and walked over to the mirror(**A/N: Is it just my family who has a mirror on the main level?**) and gently ran her fingers through her hair. "Wow, guys you look great," Herry said as he descended from the stairs. "Tha-" Atlanta started.

Neil finally turned away from his mirror. "I must say, the white is very nice, Atlanta. It gives you a real feminine touch and the blue, Theresa - in the words of Paris Hilton, 'That's hot!" he interrupted. Atlanta growled angrily at Neil then turned to Herry and said, "Thanks Herry. You look great too."

"Everyone else should be down soon. I'm thinking. And, I kind of need help with this," he muttered as he fiddled with his tie. Atlanta laughed and went over to help but instantly stopped and turned to Theresa. "Uh..isn't this your field? Because, I know it's not mine." Theresa laughed and walked over to Herry and as she started fixing his tie, Archie and Jay walked down the stairs.

"Wow. I. Am. Impressed," Atlanta choked out jokingly, but with seriousness in her voice. "Blame Neil," Archie said angrily. Theresa stepped away to observe Herry then turned around to look at Archie and Jay. "What? Not happy with the choice?" she asked Archie, walking up to Jay and wrapping her arms around him; he did the same.

"It's just so awkward feeling. How can people wear these all the time?" Odie came up the stairs slowly.

"You guys all look so adorable!" Theresa squealed. "Adorable?!" Archie snapped outrageously. Atlanta laughed and walked over to Archie. "You..uhh. You look beautiful," Archie said truthfully. Atlanta was shocked at how easily he got the statement out. She ran her hands along the skirt of her dress nervously. "You look pretty good, yourself."

The doorbell rang and everyone turned towards the door. Jay separated his lips from Theresa's neck, muttered something to her quickly causing her to smile, and walked to the door. A man in a black suit with a matching hat stood politely in front of Jay. "Your limo is here, sir." Everyone came up behind Jay quietly. "Alright, thanks," Jay said. "Guys the li- Whoa!" he exclaimed as he turned around seeing everyone standing right behind him.

Atlanta ran as fast as she could in her shoes to the shiny, long vehicle. "Holy crap! It's huge," she cried as she sat herself down inside the limo. "I can't believe you guys rented this. Oh my god - bar! We can't drink, but that's so kick ass."

"I like the lights," Neil said. Odie looked to the side. The bar was lined with light blue lights glowing brightly. "It makes the thing look so...mellow," Neil said as he sat down on the black leather. "Isn't this insane! We're in a limo!" Atlanta exclaimed happily. The limo started moving after everyone had gotten in.

"Hm..What does this do?" Neil asked as he let his finger fall into the button. There was a flash as the TV turned on. "Aweeesome," Herry said with satisfactory.

"It sucks that we can't drink though," Theresa said. Everyone looked at her stunned. "What?! Hasn't anyone had a drink before?"

"Oh I do all the time," Neil said. "In fact," he paused as he reached over and picked a shot off the mini shelf. He opened it and gulped it down quickly. There were 3 gasps, one "ooh", and 6 stunned faces. "Toss me one," Theresa said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jay asked her. "What? You know, we're technically sort of under adult supervision. Come on, one shot, for all of us and all we've been through together," Theresa pleaded. She clasped her hands together and stared Jay in the eye.

"People drink under age all the time. And you can't deny we've all been through a lot, no matter how dramatic that sounds," Archie agreed.

"Fine, one," Jay caved. Everyone's eyes popped out of their eyes. "Seriously?" Theresa choked out with shock.

"Wow...and we thought he hit a landmark when he finally hooked up with Theresa," Archie said out loud. Jay glared at Archie evilly. "As much as I hate to say it, he's kind of right. I mean, you refused to do anything partly fun," Herry said shyly and with restrain.

"Unless Theresa wanted him to," Neil pointed out. Theresa eyed him evilly but then smiled at the truthfulness in his statement.

"You know what? I think I've changed my mind," Jay said dismissively. Everyone groaned and slumped back down. "Good going, morons," Theresa said.

"Well, maybe you guys should think about things before you say them." There was silence in the limousine. Jay sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pass me one," he said. Theresa clapped her hands joyously as everyone chorused a happy cheer.

Odie grabbed a lime green shooter with some blue layered on top; he stared at it curiously. Herry grabbed one that had a cream color on the bottom and a bright orange on the top. Atlanta grabbed a deep red one. She smelt it and was surprised at the pleasant scent. Archie had a plain blue shooter. Jay had one with crimson, white and red; he noted the minty smell coming from it. Theresa's had blue on the bottom, red and clear on the top. Neil had a green colored one that he smiled at happily.

"Here's to us," Herry said proudly. Everyone raised their glasses and tapped them together lightly. "One, two, three," everyone counted down. They gulped down their drinks simultaneously. Odie began coughing after quickly swallowing it. "That was horrible!"

Archie and Atlanta were both savoring the taste as Herry was showing the indecision of whether it was good or not on his face. "Huh...," he said blankly. Neil was smiling like nothing had happened. "What's wrong with you? Was yours bad or something?" Neil asked Jay, who had a minor frown on his face.

"No, it was actually really good," Jay said. "Well, there's...more," Theresa said slowly. "What are you trying to do? Get me drunked up?" Theresa raised an eyebrow as if to say it was a good idea and pretend she wasn't thinking about it. "Maybe."

The limo pulled up to a comfy looking house.

"I'll be right back," Herry said as he opened the door and hopped out. He walked over to the front door, raised his hand and knocked. From the limo, everyone was piled on top of one another trying to get a better view from the window. "Aww, Herry looks so cute," Theresa said in a baby voice; Atlanta nodded her head with agreement. Jay turned to Theresa and raised his eyebrow, obviously confused and taken aback.

"Not as cute as you, though," Theresa assured. "Oh puke!" Archie commented. "Give them a break," Atlanta said with an angry tone. "Yeah, let them be all mushy and gross so we all throw up everywhere," Neil said sarcastically.

"You know what Neil-"

"Incoming!" Atlanta warned as Herry and Victoria approached the car. Everyone quickly stumbled to their spots pretending nothing happened. Herry opened the door and peeked in, eyeing everyone. There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, that was funny. Wasn't that funny? That was funny," Theresa pretended as she stroked a piece of her hair nervously. Everyone stared at Theresa oddly. "I said that was funny!" Theresa snapped.

"Oh...yeah...that was. Just. Hysterical. Haha. Ha-ha. Ha...ha," Atlanta faked. "Oh yes, of course. Haha...ha," Archie lied as well. Herry shook it off and moved out of the way so Victoria could get in. "Hi," she said politely. "Victoria, this is Jay, that's Theresa, there's Odie, and Atlanta and Archie and that's Neil. Guys, this is Victoria."

"Hello," everyone said. "Geeves! Onward!" Neil yelled at the driver as he pumped one fist into the air, though he couldn't hear and his name was Mike. "They'd better have good food there," Herry said. "Herry, Zeuuuuuuu...," Atlanta trailed off. Everyone looked at Victoria to see if she caught on.

"Yeah. I took a peek at the food list. Appitizers were pretty decent I'd say. Then again, it was all really cheap stuff. I wonder if they have good dessert. Like a chocolate fountain. How cool would that be? A fountain. Of chocolate!" Theresa covered speaking quickly.

"That's typically what a chocolate fountain is," Archie said. Both Atlanta and Theresa glared at him momentarily as Herry let out a quiet, "Mmmm." The car stopped and Odie got out, he turned back to face everyone and said, "You'd better not have your faces pressed against the glass."

Theresa smiled and said, "No worries, we'll leave an inch in between."

Odie rolled his eyes an slammed the door shut. "So immature," he muttered to himself. He knocked on the door and Amanda opened the door. Odie was frozen in shock at the sight. "Hey there," she said politely. "Mmm..hi," Odie replied drunkenly.

He cleared his throat and grinned. "The limo is waiting," he said in a "sexy" voice. "Oookay," she replied.

From inside the limo everyone, except Victoria, was watching the scene before them. "Oh my god, the look on her face is priceless," Jay said. "It looks like he tried to put a move on her or something," Atlanta laughed.

"If I did that to you, would it work?" Archie asked her with mock seduction.

"Ewww!" Theresa responded with an childish voice. "Oh shush up! You guys are like eighty times worse!" Theresa let out a small giggle. "True," she said as she moved closer to Jay and pressed her lips to his, creating a small makeout session.

"Okay! Eww, see?! Stop! Enough! Gross!"

"Mono!" Herry exclaimed. "What?!" Every said in unision. "I don't know," he shrugged.

"Continuing on, we're allowed to be grosser; seniority counts for something!" Theresa said to Atlanta.

"What? You've been dating a week long than us!"

Neil picked up a shiny glass and look at his reflection. "Hello me!"

"That's a whole...how many hours is that?"

"One hundred and sixty eight," Jay filled in.

"One hundred and sixty eight hours."

"Are they always like this?" Victoria asked; Herry nodded back.

"How you doin'?" Neil asked his reflection with a nod.

"Yeah, half those hours you were sleeping together,"

"What?! Wait, define sleeping together."

Victoria's face was slightly horror stricken by Archie, Atlanta and Theresa's argument. Herry shook his head. "They actually shared a bed once. Twice...actually they keep doing it." Victoria's face was now ever more panicked. "No, no. Not IT it," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You guys were probably doing both terms," Archie sneered.

"Yea- WHAT?"

Atlanta started laughing maniacally. "Yeah, probably,"

Neil stealthily pulled out a CD while imitating the mission impossible theme and put it into the player. "I'm too Sexy" began playing throughout the limo, though no one noticed.

"And you _all _live together? Under one roof?" Victoria asked; Herry nodded again.

"You know what I don't get? Why we always end up on our sex life!" Theresa yelled in frustration.

"Oh, so there is one?" Archie raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean...FUCK!"

There was silence in the car. Odie and Amanda were standing at the open door with shocked faces. "Don't. Even. Wanna know," Odie said slowly.

"Yes, you are quite sexy aren't you, fellow? Aren't you?!" Neil said to the glass. "Neil, loose the wine glass!" Herry said as he stole it from the blonde's hands.

"I'm gonna pretend none of this happen," Amanda said as she got in the limo. "Smart move," Odie muttered to her. There was silence again. "Victoria, do you know Amanda?" Herry asked. Victoria nodded, saying that they had a few classes together.

"Lana, wanna press that button there?" Theresa asked her. Atlanta hesitantly pressed the button and the roof slowly retreated. "Hell yes!" Atlanta cheered. "Isn't that technically illegal?" Herry asked.

Both Theresa and Atlanta froze, mid-stand, with wide eyes. "Uh..Herry, are we supposed to care? Not the first time we've broken the law. Shh," Theresa said. She straightened up so she was half out of the roof. "Weeee!" She squealed sarcastically in a child's voice. "Move your butt over," Atlanta said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Theresa asked with mock hurt; Atlanta rolled her eyes. "You guys better not look up my dress," Atlanta warned. Naturally, everyone turned their eyes to Archie. Archie blushed madly and crossed his arms. "I'm not some pervert who'd look up a girls skirt. God!"

Theresa plopped back down. "Sure you're not." Sarcasm was evident in the statement. Archie glared at her menacingly. Everyone started having conversations with each other. Atlanta, Archie and Neil were discussing Atlanta's dress, much to Atlanta displeasure. Odie and Amanda were talking about what they did in their spare time. Herry and Victoria were talking about the formal in itself. Jay and Theresa sitting closely and holding hands, seldom talking to each other. Therea lifted her head off of Jay's shoulder suddenly.

"Hey, Neil. Why aren't we picking up Jessica?" Everyone thought about the question and turned to Neil with interest. "She's getting a ride with a group of girls." Everyone muttered an "oh" and went back to their conversations. The limo came to a smooth halt.

"Alright! It's time to par-tay!" Neil yelled.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not too proud with this chapter yet I tried so hard. This whole chapter definately didn't turn out as I had planned. And Ugh! I'm really starting to suck at this whole writing thing. I guess it's good that it's almost over then, right? It's still sad however.

Please, please, please, PLEASE review

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	20. Hold Me Tight

Hey guys. This is the last chapter of Hold Me Tight. I have no idea as to what I'm going to do after this. I don't know. Hopefully I don't fade away into nothing. Hopefully. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing.

Lots of love to:

Aveline  
Becky Sky  
Thoren  
TheDragoness1992  
tinianiatt  
She-Wolf  
Acting-Singing-Bella  
4evacrazy  
rubies'n'diamonds  
Little Miss Illusional  
XxXDrama QueenXxX  
Broken Gold  
SoccerPirate  
Rachel  
Lzsmith8  
Blue Rayne  
irish-table  
Thunder-Handicapy-Godess  
Blue Ice  
Ranta  
Chelsea  
belle  
crazynut  
photo41  
Lady in Red/darker side of blue/the fates of love  
Theresaxoxo  
NikiJane  
Two anonymous reviewers  
And Lana(Nicole..my cott buddy)

I love you all and this story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys and your supportive words!! And thanks goes to you, if you review, if not well...thanks for reading. If you don't read well, thanks for clicking on the story title.

Again, I'm sorry this took me so long. Massive writer's block and a lot of family issues and homework. My sincerest apologies. It's taken so long it's pathetic. Never the less..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans or it's characters or settings or anything or the songs mentioned. I do own Brooklyn though. And a very shitty space bar.

Once more, please do review. Even if it's a bad review, it's something.

* * *

The 5 couples walked into the school to the coat check. Everyone was mingling happily, and they noticed Mr. Merx, or as most of them knew as Hermes, walking by. "Hello, kids!" he said in his normal, cheery voice. Everyone said a polite 'hello' back.

"Oh my god, did you see his suit!" Theresa said to Atlanta. They bothbegan laughing along with Jay, Neil and Archie. They dropped their coats off, passing Persephone and Hera, and walked into the ballroom. "Really? They couldn't think of anything better than 'The Olympic Room?'" Atlanta asked. "Apparently not," Herrysaid with a shrug. They walked over to two tables and sat them selves down.

(**Round Table of 6: Neil, Jessica, Odie, Amanda, Jay and Theresa.  
Round table of 4: Herry, Victoria, Archie and Atlanta.**)

More and more people arrived and filled the various remaining tables. Everyone was talking loudly to each other and taking pictures. The SRC(**A/N:** **All I've got for reference is last years crappy formal..sorry. Gotta work with what you got**) walked up on stage and started talking but no one was paying attention.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Victoria asked politely, curiosity stirring in her eyes. Archie and Atlanta blushed a little and shrugged. "Something like 6 weeks."

Herry suddenly shivered at the memories of the horrid week that preceded the day they finally got together. Archie, Atlanta, and Victoria looked at him in concern; he grinned. "Biggest relief ever. I mean, it took you guys long enough." Archie and Atlanta glared momentarily.

"So you can all go get your food now; we'll start with the tables at the front."

"Food!" Herrysuddenly turned in. Witha grin on his face, he stood up, outstretched his hand to help Victoria up, and walked over to the line along with many others. Archie and Atlanta grinned and followed. "What is this?" Neil asked.

Theresa leaned closer to look. "Escargot," she told him. "Ez's Cargo?" Neil asked confused. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Escargot, Neil. Snails in mushroom caps," Odie clarified.

"Eeeeew! I'm not eating a bug!" Neil screeched, backing away from the plate arranged beautifully on the table.

"You think he knows its not a bug?" Odie asked Jay. "Of course not."

Everyone grabbed bread, pasta, salad, souvlaki(**A/N: Had to throw in some greek:)!**) and other foods and returned to their tables. They began eating their food while comfortably talking to each other.

"Then I said, 'Look, lady. I know you're trying to be nice, but that's just a horrible color!'" Jessica began laughing wildly at her date; Neil had a satisfying grin on his face. Odie sighed with boredom at the topic. It was evidently beyond him how interesting the color purple could be.

"Then what?" Jessica asked excitedly. "Then she was all 'Oh how rude! I happen t-'"

Theresa suddenly choked on her food and started coughing. Jay hit her back in a panic. She stopped and swallowed the piece of food properly. "Are you okay?" Theresa stared towards the door. "What the fuck...," she muttered. "What? What th... Oh dear lord!"

Brooklyn strode to their table with Cameron at her side. "This is a formal, not a strip club," Neil told the brunette. Odie began laughing loudly. "Gha!" Archie exclaimed when he turned around and saw Brooklyn.

"Are you having fun guys?" Brooklyn questioned with malice. "We were until you came along," Theresa muttered. Brooklyn grinned and moved closer to Theresa. "Just so you know, I'm going to be the Formal Queen. But, I'll let you look at my crown because we're family."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Lucky me. Am I supposed to...care? Because I really don't care what you win."

"Or what you lose," Neil said, looking between Cameron and Brooklyn. "I think I may have one. I found it in the limo," Neil said as he reached into his pocket. Brooklyn snarled in his face and marched off.

"Wow. It's really beyond me how you two could possibly be related," Archie said. Theresa shrugged and went back to her food. Later, after everyone had finished eating, the same girl from before began talking.

"So now, let's get the show on the road!" the girl said.

The lights went down and party lights came on. Avril Lavigne's'Girlfriend' started playing. "I hope this doesn't turn out lame," Atlanta said. "Lighten up a bit, Atlanta. Come on, it's supposed to be fun," Archie said. Atlanta looked at him with disappointment. "You sound like Theresa."

"I resent that," Theresa said from behind Atlanta. "But he makes a good point. Let's go; I hate this song, but it's pretty fun to dance to." Theresa pulled Atlanta by the arm towards the dance floor.

"But I this song hate this song with a passion," Atlanta complained. Theresa stared blankly at her friend as everyone began jumping around shouting the lyrics. Neil came up behind Atlanta. "Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious!!" Theresa went into a fit of laughter. "See, Neil's getting into the spirit. Besides, in about 4 minutes the song will be over."

Herry came bouncing around to the chorus with confusion on his face. "How is this considered dancing?"

"Wow, Herry. Aren't you just full of grace," Neil commented. Herry stopped jumping and glared at the blonde who shrieked and back away. They continued dancing and the song faded away. One of ABBA's hit started blaring. "Okay, this song I like," Atlanta said as she began moving to the beat.

"Good. Theresa would probably kill you if you didn't," Archie said. He remembered back a few days ago when Theresa forced them all to see Mama Mia. He grimaced at the thought. Neil walked up to the both of them drunkenly as he threw an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Friday night and the lights are low. Lookin' out for the..Sing with me! Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You've come to look for a king," Neil sang as he pointed to Archie. Archie growled angrily in response. Neil turned around towards Jay, Theresa, Odie and Amanda. He stood between Odie and Theresa and continued singing. "You're in the mood for a dance! And when you get the chance.."

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen!" Theresa joined. The two, along with many others, sangs at their loudest. Theresa stopped and turned to Jay who was watching all of them. "You're not singing. Sing!"

"Believe it or not, I'm not known for singing Dancing Queen," Jay told with false disbelief in his voice. "Please! For me. Everyone sings Dancing Queen. Jay, please. Herry is even singing, and Odie looks like he's trying," Theresa said. Both of their eyes turned to Odie who seemed to be stumbling over the lyrics. Jay looked down at Theresa. She pouted, wrapped her arms around him and stared back up at him. "And when you get the chance.."

"You are the dancing queen," Jay sang as he rolled his eyes.

Neil, once again, came out of no where. "YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY SEVENTEEN!" He put his arm around Jay's neck, as he did with Atlanta and Archie, and started rocking side to side while singing loudly. Archie patted Odie on the back. "Nice job, Odie."

"What? I can't help it that I don't listen to this stuff. I mean, I don't sit in my room blasting ABBA through my earphones."

"Well maybe you should," Atlanta suggested sarcastically. "Haha...," Odie muttered.

Lifehouse's'You & Me' started playing. Archie and Atlanta looked at each other with minor awkwardness. Archie held out his hand, and Atlanta took it gingerly. He put his arm around her waist, and they began dancing. He looked down at her carefully; she was looking to the side. He awkwardly turned his gaze elsewhere. Herryand Victoria were rocking gently. He noted how comfortable they bothseemed. He looked forward at Jay and Theresa. They were wrapped in each other blissfully, oblivious of everybody around them. He observed carefully. Jay was staring down at the girl lovingly. Archie looked down at Atlanta. She was looking up at him and they held each others gaze for a long time. Atlanta broke the stare with a delicate smile.

"I usually hate dancing," Archie said out of the blue. Atlanta gave him an overly confused look. "Then... why are you dancing?"

"Because it's with you." Atlanta smiled as his response and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. They continued dancing happily until the song stopped. The separated to see the whole gang staring at them

Theresa opened her mouth to speak. "Don't say it! I'm sorry, Jay, but if she says anything along the lines of 'aw', I'm going to have to kill her!" Theresa had a blank expression her face.

"Alright, everybody. We're going to announce the King and Queen of the formal." The same girl on stage said. They all turned their attention to her. "Alright, the formal king is...Cameron Dobni." Everyone started clapping as Cameron walked on the stage and accepted the crown. "And the Queen of the formal is..." There was prolonged pause.

"Brooklyn Covington!"

There were a small number of claps from the crown, with the exception of Brooklyn's posse that was ecstatic. Brooklyn flounced onto the stage with a grin. The crown was put on her head and she walked closer to the rest of the people. She took the mic from the girl who gave her the crown. "Ha-ha-ha-haha!" She mocked.

The ten exchanged looks of annoyance and confusion. "Bow d-" Brooklyn started until she lost her balance. She wobbled forward and back until she fell forward off the stage. She screamed as loud as possible and dropped the mircophone. With her arms flailing through the air, she fell into a table headlong. As she hit, there was one small scream then the crashing noise of chairs, the table, plates and silverware.

Atlanta, Archie, Jay, Neil, Odie, Victoria, Amanda, Herry and Jessica all turned to Theresa with dropped jaws. "Wow!" she said. Archie laughed out of no where and asked, "Think we should check if she's ok?"

Many people were crowded around Brooklyn. The 10 approached slowly and reached the front. "Jesus, is that fork in her eyeball?" Archie asked. "Uh-huh." Atlanta confirmed as she moved closer. "Uh...is she still...living?" Neil asked. Everyone looked at the body. One leg was clearly bending the wrong way. One eye was closed while the other was forced open by the shiny fork.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Lauren screamed; Jessica ran about wildly. Theresa stuggled to contain her laughter. Everyone stared at her wildly. Theresa cleared her throat.

"Oh! Oh. My dead- DEAR! Dear beloved sister. My one and only sister. I can't bare to see!" Theresa turned around and walked out of the room. The 6 other heroes followed.

"Never attempt to a) join improv team, b) go in any school plays or c) become an actor," Archie said. "Sorry, can't help it. Not sure how I'm supposed to act when my devil of a sister literally falls from grace." Everyone nodded. Neil suddenly spoke. "So is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

Everyone shrugged. Silence. "Personally, it's a huge thorn out of my side. I'd get my bedroom back, and I wouldn't have to worry about everything I own. But that's just me," Theresa said dismissively. "I'd have my own room back, no offence," Atlanta agreed. "Less ugliness in the world." Every turned to Neil wide-eyed.

"Wait. This is pretty rude when you think about it. I mean, she...well. She was...," Jay said thoughtfully. Everyone watched him with amusement. Finally, Jay capitulated and agreed. "Okay, she was a bitch."

There was a moment of silence. "Wow. Mr. Leader just called his girlfriend's sister a bitch. Never thought I'd see that day," Archie said. "You never thought you'd see the day that Theresa would have a sister in general," Odie told him. "You get my point," Archie said.

Doctors came rushing in and dashed into the ballroom. Seconds later, they hauled Brooklyn away on a stretcher. "I say we carry on," Theresa said as she walked back into the ballroom.

After endless minutes of comforting words, which Theresa grudgingly accepted, things were starting to move on. The Goo Goo Dolls' Iris started playing**(AN: First, I'm aware they aren't that heartless. Second, I know a dance wouldn't just carry on if someone died. And now is when I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Iris, who's been there for me 24/7)**. Everyone got with their partner and started rocking back and fourth gently. Jay put one arm around Theresa's waist as the other stroked her cheek softly. Theresa smiled back at him. She gently put her head on his chest and breathed deeply. Moments later she raised her head again.

"I love you," she whispered. Jay smiled lovingly and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered back. They remained in that position until the song came to it's end.

"Enough slow songs already," Neil complained. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Neil walked over to the DJs table. Three seconds later, he came walking back to everyone else. 'So What' blared into the room. Everyone began dancing happily. "Again with this jumping up and down thing...," Herry started.

Atlanta and Victoria bounced up and down simultaneously while belting, "Na, na, na, naaa, na, naa, na. Na, na, na, naa. Na, na."

"You have to get more into it, Odie. If you just stand there, it's not going to be any fun!" Amanda(**PS. incase I haven't already said, we're pretending this is the girl from Breathtaking Beauty so I don't own her**) told him. Theresa, Victoria and Atlanta nodded as well. "Just...put your arms in the air," Victoria said. She and Theresa both lifted Odie's arms in the air and started flailing them around. As the song played, Atlanta, Jessica, Theresa and Victoria mocked their dates' dancing skills.

"Oh my god, I love this song. It's from the Lion King - that's my favourite Disney movie ever," Victoria said. "Elton John is amazing. Can you Feel the Love Tonight is easily the best song from the soundtrack," Atlanta agreed. Herry slowly reached for Victoria's hand. She looked up at him with a smile and moved closer to him. Amanda looked at Odie expectantly. He grinned back and held her closely. They all began dancing to the slow music.

"I really like you," Herry said quietly. Victoria wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible. "I really like you too, Herry," she squealed happily. Archie looked over Atlanta's shoulder. "I spy a new couple," he said with a smirk. Atlanta turned her head to look.

She reached over and flicked Theresa on the arm. "Ouch! Hey!" she snapped. Atlanta jerked her thumb towards the brawn and his dance partner. "Looks like Herry isn't flying solo anymore." Theresa and Jay both smiled. "Doesn't look like Odie will be much longer either," Theresa grinned. Odie and Amanda stared into each others eyes for long periods of time, smiled, then continued to stare. Archie turned to face Neil's direction while saying, "Neither i...s...," he stopped. "Uh...nevermind." The blond was dancing madly while throwing Jessica around wildly. The four exchanged looks then burst into laughter.

* * *

Neil grinned widely as the camera flashed repeatedly, his cheek pressed against Jessica's. "That one turned out perfect, of course." Jessica looked at him blankly. "Because...you're so perfect." Neil said, then thought for a second, confused. He looked at Jessica then grinned again. Herry's brown eyes were washing over Victoria. She leaned further into him, his arm wrapping tightly around her.

Atlanta and Archie exchanged looks. "They're adorable," Atlanta said. Archie shrugged in response. "I...guess so." She loked at him oddly. "You guess so?" He nodded his head. Atlanta smiled and leaned in, and their lips met gently. Atlanta wrapped her arms around Archie's neck. The two separated and turned to the others. Odie, Amanda, Jay and Theresa were watching happily.

Atlanta smiled at Theresa who winked back at her. Jay, Odie and Amanda smiled at the two. Odie and Amanda looked down at their hands as they intertwined.

Theresa sighed and leaned back victoriously. "You okay?" Jay asked. Theresa instantly put on a soft smile. "I am perfectly fine." Jay cocked his head to the side then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "If you say so." Theresa bit her lip for a second. "You know that you... convey my life, right?"

He kissed her forhead and said, "You do the same, Theresa." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Everyone silently agreed that moment was forever.

_Love is all you need_

* * *

**_But the light in the distance promises thi_****_s; the journey's end.._**


End file.
